Witness Protection
by Prodigy X19
Summary: The day started ordinarily enough, until Katniss became the sole witness to a crime by none other then the infamous Snow. What will the FBI and it's agents do to keep her safe? AU, Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1

**So, I had another idea. Once again, my intention is never to rip someone's idea. **

**My only requirement to continue the story is just one form of acknowledgement that someone wants me to continue. That doesn't mean I want a whole detailed review on why, a fav or follow will do. **

**Also, for anyone whose waiting on a sequel to "Eventful Times," I am working on it. Just be patient with me. **

**And finally, I'm just working with the idea. I don't own the characters, etc. **

* * *

It was going to be yet another typical day for Katniss Everdeen; Another day in sales. It couldn't get any more boring then that. Mostly her day consisted of endless phone sales where most fell through. Today was an exception. Today, Katniss was going to be in the office doing paperwork. The fun never ends.

Katniss sat in her cubicle spinning around in her chair trying desperately to entertain herself. She finally stops in a slight daze. Katniss puts her hand up to her head trying to get the room from turning. When she finally was back to normal, a paper ball comes flying from above at her. She unwrinkles it to sees the words _Look to your right _written on it. Katniss sticks her head out, turning it to the direction mentioned. Madge is there sticking her tongue out at her. Madge smiles and ducks back into her cubicle. Katniss can only laugh. At least she had another form of entertainment in Madge.

Katniss goes back to her computer screen trying to keep awake in busy work. The documents she was working on were due later that day. Of course, that meant it was a great time for a break. Just as she was about to lay her head down, the office administrator walks into her cubicle.

"Miss Everdeen!" Katniss catches her head before it drops to the desk. She tries to make it look like she was actually doing what she's being paid to do. He throws his keys at her. "I'm going on my break. I'll be back shortly."

There was a reason to why he gave her his keys and it wasn't because he trusted Katniss. His definition of "shortly" differed vastly from Webster's. His "break" usually lasted one to two hours. He knew he was going to be gone for a while and should anybody need anything behind a locked door, he would be unavailable. That and Katniss' cubicle happened to be the first one he saw when he walks out of his office.

The only bright side to the office assistant leaving on his "break," was that Katniss no longer had to hide her slacking off. Katniss put her head down next to the keyboard and began pecking at the necessary keys. This way, she could rest and continue working. Finding ways to get around things was Katniss' strength.

Katniss' eyes are on the verge of closing when screams break out in the office. _What the hell?! _Katniss snaps her head up and stands. Several masked gunmen enter the room. People that are in the way are quickly pushed elsewhere or to the ground.

"We don't want to hurt anybody! Just cooperate!" One of them says. The rest of them head over to the server room.

_Oh shit._ Katniss tries to remember the stupid training video with the bad acting. There wasn't any training for this moment. _Who would rob an office?_ Katniss decides that staying huddled away in her cubicle was probably her best option. _What the hell could they want here?_ All of a sudden, a gun goes off. More screaming is heard. Now there is panic. People are running everywhere trying to get out. Katniss dares to stand up just in time to see one of her co workers running into the gunmen. Seems that they've had enough, because more guns go off and then there's just people lying dead on the floor. At that point, Katniss doesn't get the chance to decide whether to stay or go as one of the gunman stands in the opening of her cubicle.

"You! On your feet!" He grabs Katniss roughly from the neck and drags her down the hall. They get to Madge's cubicle where Katniss forces the gunman to stop. Lying on the floor of the cubicle is Madge. Katniss swallows hard. She wasn't moving and there was blood everywhere. The gunman gets a better hold of Katniss. "Come on!"

Eventually, they reach their destination which just happens to be the server room. The gunman shoves her in forcefully causing her to lose her balance. She topples to the floor unceremoniously in front of the other gunmen. Just as she's about to get up, another one of the gunmen kneels down in front of her. Katniss watches as the man rips the mask of his head.

The man points back towards several of the very expensive computers in locked cages in the room, "I have it from good word that you have the keys to these." All Katniss can think about is how the hell he knows about her having the keys. Regardless, Katniss pulls out the keys and gives them to him. "Good." He throws the keys to one of the other men and they unlock the series of doors there. The man who had talked to Katniss turns back towards her. "See!" The man grabs Katniss' chin, which she turns away from. The man laughs. "That's what we want…Cooperative people."

The gunman has a sadistic smile on his face while he stares Katniss down. Katniss keeps eye contact with him. She's angry and it shows. If he's going to kill her, Katniss isn't going to beg for her life. These men had no remorse and neither would she.

"Take care of that! I'll be back shortly." He says to his men. He pulls Katniss off of the ground, keeping her arm in a vice grip. Katniss is being dragged through the office again. Minus the dead bodies on the floor, the office was now vacant.

The gunman finally reaches an empty office room and pushes her into the room. If it wasn't for the desk in the middle of the room, Katniss probably would have fell again. She braced herself on it. She turned around to face her captor. He closes the door behind him.

"You are one beautiful woman!" Katniss grimaces. He was an older man with white hair. Grandpa was definitely not her type. He approaches her, forcing Katniss onto the desk. Katniss tries pushing him away with her arm, but he's not having it. He forces her back against the desk, pinning her hands above her head. He tries prying her legs open so he's in between them. In trying to do that do, Katniss manages to turn onto her stomach. She pulls her legs through and kicks him as hard as possible in his family jewels. The force of the kick makes Katniss fall off onto the floor on the opposite side of the desk. Katniss quickly scans the room for something to use as a weapon. She picks up a very heavy ceramic figurine that got knocked to the floor in their struggle. The man is still huddled over in pain when Katniss comes over and bashes the sculpture on his head. He lays still on the floor as Katniss makes a run for it.

Katniss stands in the hallway contemplating her options. She can't just run out. The only people left in the office were armed and borderline psycho. Before she can even figure out what she's going to do, several cans come rolling in. Smoke explodes from them causing Katniss to fall to the floor. Katniss tries hiding her face in her shirt to distill the smell. She crawls her way to one of the cubicles. She feels dizzy, but she can here shouts and footsteps. Guns go off shortly after. Katniss covers her ears but it's too loud. The footsteps are closer now. Closer. Then one of the gunmen is standing next to her. This one is different though. He's decked out in black fatigue. Everything's a bit fuzzy but she manages to read the word "SWAT" written on his arm. _He's a good guy. _The man bends over her. He pulls a gas mask over her head and leads her out to safety.

The cop leads her to an ambulance where they check her out. The paramedic examines her. He's talking to her, but she's can't hear. Or maybe she's just not listening. There is mass panic even outside. Katniss isn't sure what just happened. People are asking her questions and she doesn't know anything. Nothing makes sense and suddenly the world is spinning and Katniss passes out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice to see people are interested. I hope I can keep it that way.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned by their respected parties. I'm only working with the idea.**

* * *

She's not sure how long she'd been sitting there. The room they had placed her in was cold, dark, and ominous. A stainless steel table was in the center of the room with a very uncomfortable chair to accompany it. The room she was in was clearly used for interrogation purposes. Katniss was beginning to feel more like a criminal than a witness with every minute that went by.

Katniss was replaying what she was going to say to theses people when they came in. The day had started ordinary; plain, like any other. Then craziness, panic, and death. Katniss had to shake the image of her friend's lifeless body on the floor of that cubicle. What could she have done to deserve what she got? Madge was possibly the nicest person in that office. She hoped it was something she could leave in the past. There was nothing that could had tipped off how horrible the day would turn out.

Katniss sighed in annoyance, in frustration, in everything. She pushed herself away from the menacing table she was seated at and stood up. She ran her hands furiously through her hair. She was just about to let it all out in a ear piercing scream, when the door opened.

"Miss Everdeen." The man gestured to the seat. "Please have a seat." The man took a seat opposite her.

"I rather stand." Katniss let the man know. He nodded his acknowledgment. "I've been sitting for the past hour." Annoyance evident in her voice.

"My apologizes for the wait. It's been a rather hectic day." The man tried easing the tension by giving her a smile. Katniss sighed. In her head she thought, _Alright, but only cause he's cute_. She pulled the seat back and sat down. The man smiled again. The door opened shortly after.

"Sorry to interrupt." The second man came in and sat next to the first.

"Right, let's get started. I'm Agent Hawthorne," he pointed to the man next to him, "And this is my partner, Agent Cato." He nodded at Katniss.

"Where am I?" Katniss asked.

"Federal building, miss," Agent Cato responded.

"FBI...have I done something wrong?" Both agents looked at her somewhat bewildered.

"No, miss. We're just going to ask you a few questions." Katniss was tired and impatient.

"Well, come on then! I feel like a criminal, being cooped up in here. I never even got anything to drink!"

"We...could do that." Agent Hawthorne stuttered out. He looked at his partner. Agent Cato got up and left in search of what Katniss wanted. They sat quietly until his return.

The door opened a couple minutes later. Agent Cato gave her a can of soda and sat down again.

"Thank you," Katniss quietly said.

"Okay. Miss Everdeen-"

"Can you just call me Katniss, please?"

Agent Hawthorne nodded, "Fine. Katniss, do you know the men that came into your office today?"

"No."

"Ever seen them before?"

"No."

"Could you recognize them if we showed you pictures?"

"Only one. Everyone else had a mask on."

Agent Hawthorne opened the brown folder he had brought with him and began sifting through pictures. "Describe him to me."

"Uh, tall, older, bright white hair..." Katniss looked at her hands then back up at the two men. The two agents looked at each other uncomfortably. "What?" She asked.

Agent Hawthorne cleared his throat. He pulled a picture out and placed it in front of her.

"That's him!" Katniss let them know. Again, the two men shared an awkward look. "Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?"

"Miss Everdeen-" Agent Cato started. He stopped when he noted Katniss' scowl. "Katniss, the man you pointed out..." He moved, obviously uncomfortable in his seat. "His name is Coriolanus Snow. Does that name mean anything to you?" Katniss shuddered at his name. That man had tried taking advantage of her just hours ago. He was also responsible for the countless deaths that day, including Madge's.

"We've been trying to get Snow for the longest time." Agent Hawthorne told her.

"So, go get him!"

"It's not that easy."

"What do you mean? Do you know where he is?"

"We generally do, its just-"

"I don't get it then!"

"Katniss, Snow doesn't make it a point to hide from us, but that's because he doesn't need to." Agent Cato says. Katniss looks at him strangely.

"We rarely get many eye witnesses, but the ones we get, tend to disappear." Agent Hawthorne tells her.

"And their families." Agent Cato adds. Katniss stiffens at his comment. Her family? Her father died when she was young and her mother had passed away a couple years back. Prim instantly runs through her mind.

"Snow is a very dangerous man. He's got eyes and ears everywhere. And right now, we don't know where he is." Agent Hawthorne tells her.

Agent Cato stands to leave. Katniss runs for the door when he opens it. Agent Cato manages to stop her from leaving.

"You have to let me go! If my sister's in danger, I need to protect her!" Katniss struggles against Agent Cato.

"Calm down!" Agent Cato tries. He picks her off the ground trying to control her. She elbows him in the gut causing him to let go. She thinks she's free when Agent Hawthorne grabs her.

"Miss Everdeen!" A man in a suit walks up to her. She stops squirming around. "Let her go, Hawthorne." He does as he's told. "I'm Director Haymitch Abernathy." He laughs as he looks over at Agent Cato, who is still hunched over. "Maybe we should have you working here."

"Please, if this Snow guy is really going to do something to me, to my family..." Katniss can't help but think the worst.

"Miss Everdeen." He places his hands on her shoulders. "I figured this was Snow's work. So I've already relocated your sister and her husband." Katniss sighs in relief. But if Snow was as bad as they say, would it be enough?

"Relocated?"

"She's been moved to a safe location." Katniss goes to ask something, but Haymitch puts his hands up, "Please don't ask me where, for her safety and yours. Right now, your safety is my top priority."

"So what's going to happen to me?"

"Heard of witness protection?" He smiles at her.

"On TV..." Katniss tells him right before her face goes pale. "I'm going to be buried next to Jimmy Hoffa, aren't I?"

Haymitch laughs at her. "Not when I set you up with my best agent!"

* * *

"You think you can take a break from that?" A voice behind him startles him. Peeta Mellark turns around and faces his boss. Peeta tries soothing his hands from the beating he was giving the heavy bag.

"Just keeping in shape, sir." Peeta takes the glove off his right hand. He extends his hand out to him.

Haymitch shakes his hand. "You wanna go a few rounds?" He motions over to the ring.

Peeta hesitatingly looks at his boss, "Sir...?"

Haymitch grabs a set of gloves and gets into the ring. He jumps around like Muhammad Ali. "Come on!" He eggs Peeta on.

Peeta just shrugs his shoulders and follows his boss. They knock gloves before going at it.

Haymitch throws a few punches which Peeta easily avoids. Peeta refuses to throw any punches. Haymitch was not only his boss but his mentor. He didn't feel like being disciplined for beating up the boss man.

"So, how's my star pupil?" Haymitch throws a particularly heavy punch, which he misses and ends up in the ropes.

"I'm good. How about you, old man?"

Haymitch laughs at his nickname. "Busy." He throws another heavy punch. "How's your wife?" He asks Peeta.

Peeta chuckles. "No wife! You know that."

"Girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"Kids?"

"Haha." Peeta shakes his head. "What's with the twenty questions?" Haymitch puts all his weight into the next punch. Peeta ducks through with a laugh. "You're losing your touch, old man." Peeta stops laughing when he notices Haymitch hunched over, holding his gut in pain. "Old man?!" Peeta runs over to him quickly. Haymitch finally lands a punch to Peeta's gut. He falls onto one knee.

"That's for calling me old man!" Peeta rolls out of the way.

"Why do you have to cheat?" Peeta asks him. He stands up readjusting his stance.

"Hey, Peeta?" Someone outside the ring calls for him. That distraction is enough for Haymitch to hook Peeta in the face.

Peeta hears the crowd exclaim in "oohs." Peeta looks up. He narrowly escapes Haymitch again as he throws another punch. Peeta ducks and grabs Haymitch in a sleeper hold.

"Cheating old man..."

"You think the bad guys play fair..." Haymitch groans through his teeth. For an older man, Haymitch was still a strong man. He powers through his hold, pushing Peeta's arms away. Peeta stares at Haymitch incredulously. Haymitch tries to kick him, but Peeta catches his leg this time. Balance was never Haymitch's strong suit. Peeta sweeps Haymitch's leg causing him to topple over onto the mat. He tries to scramble off the floor, but Peeta jumps on top of him. Peeta locks the arm bar in place. He waits for Haymitch to tap out, but he's stubborn.

"Don't be a fool, Haymitch! I'll break it."

"Okay!" Peeta keeps his hold.

"No more cheating! I get it!"

"Okay!" Peeta lets him go. The crowd cheers. He hears a few "Go Peetas" as he helps Haymitch to his feet.

He pats Peeta on his back. "Good job, kid. Beating up an old man."

"Cheating old man." Peeta corrects him.

Haymitch laughs, "Get dressed, kid. We need to talk."

* * *

Getting called into Haymitch's office was generally never a good thing. To Peeta, it was like high school, where he was the rebellious teenager and Haymitch was the principal. So, Peeta was lounging in the comfortable chair opposite the director's desk. He stroked his tie in anticipation.

Haymitch closes the folder on his desk before talking. He gives Peeta a serious look. Peeta sees that and straightens up in his seat.

"Graduated top of your class at West Point." Peeta only stares at Haymitch. "Spotless record. Knowledgeable in five languages. Proficient in Krav Maga, Tae Kwon Do, and Jiu Jitsu. It goes on and on." He circles Peeta who plays with his tie, nervously now. "But can't tie a tie for shit!" Haymitch pulls Peeta up. He rips off his tie. He wraps it back around his neck and ties it for him. He pushes Peeta back into his seat.

"Haymitch what's going on?"

"You know about Cornalius Snow..."

"Of course, sir!"

"Then you know he's bad news. You know that all our witnesses are delivered to us in pieces. Dead." Peeta just nods. "We are always this close to getting him, when 'poof' a witness disappears or they conveniently forget certain facts."

"I know, sir."

"Then, I don't have to tell you what it would mean to finally get Snow and all his posse."

"No, sir."

"We have a witness." Haymitch looks to Peeta. "Until we can find Snow, she's in danger. I need her alive, Peeta." Haymitch sighs.

"Speaking to you as your boss: You are the best I have." Haymitch extends his arm out to Peeta. He takes it. Haymitch pulls him up again. He places his hands on Peeta's shoulders. "As your mentor: it's a doubled edged sword."

"I don't understand, Haymitch."

"I never had a son. You are the closest I have to that. I give you this assignment..." He sighs. "I shouldn't have to worry because you are the best, but I will. Snow isn't like your regular criminals. He lies, he kills, he cheats."

"As opposed to every other criminal…" Peeta tells him with a smirk.

"This is a dangerous assignment. Frankly, you both could die."

Peeta doesn't know what to say. He squares his jaw and deepens his voice. "Then, I won't let that happen. What's the assignment?"

Haymitch circles his desk. He grabs another folder. He slams it in front of Peeta.

"The shooting and theft at Riggers & Sons. Katniss Everdeen. She's our witness. Snow's got a thing for this one."

"Sir...?" Peeta doesn't understand.

"He tried to rape her." Peeta lifts his eyes suddenly to look at Haymitch. "Unsuccessfully." Peeta goes back to looking through the file.

"So he's more than likely to want to finish the job. And he knows she's seen his face. She's in worse danger than the rest of them." Peeta remarks. "So, no protective detail, then."

"Too risky. We have to move her. Witness protection ASAP."

"Where do I come in?"

"You are to go undercover with her. As man and wife." Haymitch tells him. Peeta nods his head slowly. "Should be fun!" Haymitch laughs.

"I don't see the humor in this matter, old man."

"Oh, you will when you meet her!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so for the sake of the story, I'm not changing their names. Let's pretend that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark are the most common names in the world. **

**Thank you again for all the ongoing support. It really does help keep me going. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. **

* * *

Katniss wanted to scream for many reasons. At this point, she didn't know how long the FBI dingbats had kept her there. She lost count after eight hours. They were giving her access to the necessities, bathroom, food, water. But she was losing her mind. They had moved her from that stuffy room and put her in a more comfortable room with a couch and mini fridge, but still no windows. She wondered what was up with them. Did they never want to see outside?

Director Abernathy came in shortly after, with Agent Hawthorne in tow.

"Miss Everdeen-"

"Katniss!" She gritted out.

Haymitch only smiled, "You understand my top priority is your safety."

"Yea, yea. You said that already." Katniss tells them. "When can I go home?"

He clears his throat, "As I was saying, being that your safety is my top priority," Katniss glared at him. _If he said that one more time... _"You are to be relocated somewhere in our glorious country, with my best agent."

"I don't want to go anywhere!" Katniss yells. "If Snow wants me, I'll be right here."

Haymitch gets real serious. "Rest assured, Miss Everdeen, if he does, he will find you and the reality is quite morbid."

"I don't care!"

"Stubborn. You really should work here." Haymitch runs his hand through his hair. "But this isn't only about you anymore. You, your sister, and everyone in between will be in danger until we catch Snow. I won't put everyone at risk."

"Fine." She said calmly. He was right. She couldn't run forever and worse, she couldn't risk her sister's life.

"I wasn't asking for permission. This is out of your hands." He snaps his fingers. Agent Hawthorne leaves the room momentarily and returns with a duffle bag. He hands it to Haymitch, who hands it to Katniss. "Your are to get into a car with your husband downstairs. You will drive to the location provided. Further instructions await you once you arrive." He goes to walk away.

"My husband?" Haymitch pauses mid-step.

"Oh, did I forget?" He shakes Agent Hawthorne's shoulder comically. With a laugh, he continues. "My best agent is going undercover as your husband. Treat him well." He goes to walk away. Katniss cuts him off.

"Hold on, old man! I never signed up for a husband."

Haymitch only laughs. "Yea, you guys are going to get along just fine." He turns to Agent Hawthorne. "Take her downstairs. She's Peeta's problem now."

Haymitch got onto the elevator alone. He turns around and smiles at them.

"This is bullshit!" Katniss yells as the elevator doors close.

* * *

Peeta puts the last bag into the trunk of the car. He slams it shut just as he sees Haymitch stroll up to him.

"Wait! Are we married now?!" Peeta asks, pointing at himself and Haymitch.

"You wish! She'll be down in a minute. The location is in this envelope." He hands him a sealed envelope.

"You won't know where we are?"

"It's safer that way. I'll know when it matters, Peeta." Haymitch extends his hand out to him. "Good luck with her. Remember Peeta-"

"Alive! I got it! I'd die before I let anything happen to her." Haymitch pulls him in for a hug.

"You better not." He pulls back, releasing him finally. He goes to walk away but stops. "Oh!" He digs into his pocket for something. "For the love of your life." He throws him a small box. Peeta gives Haymitch a look.

"That son of a bitch!" Katniss is rambling next to Agent Hawthorne. "There he is!" She exclaims when she sees Haymitch walk past her. Agent Hawthorne stops her from hitting him.

"Take care, sweetheart!" Haymitch waves to her before going back inside. Gale pushes Katniss towards Peeta.

"Gale."

"Peeta." They exchange handshakes. Katniss who is still trying to get past Gale, hasn't noticed Peeta.

"Katniss?"

"What?!" She turns to the voice. "Whoa!" She says a little too loudly.

Katniss was sure she was being punked. She wanted to know why the "FBI" only seemed to have males working there that looked like they should be working for Chippendales. First, it was Agent Hawthorne. Serious, brooding, dark hair, grey eyes. He was cute. Then, Agent Cato. Tall, strong, blond. He was cute, too. Even the director had an older man allure to him. Now, this guy. All of the above, minus the grey eyes and him being old. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that showed both his seriousness and his charm.

"I'm Peeta Mellark. I'll be at your service until we find Snow."

_I'll bet. _Katniss shook her head to rid the thought. She was in a serious mess. There was no time for a sexy man.

"I'll take it from here, Gale."

"Thank you!" He exclaims a little bit too enthusiastically before going back into the building.

"So...You're going to be my husband?"

Peeta coughs, "Um, yes. Don't worry Miss Ever-, uh well I guess you're Mrs. Mellark now."

"Mrs. Mellark...Katniss Mellark. That has a nice ring to it." She smiles.

"Right!" He laughs. He opens the passenger door. Katniss takes her seat. Peeta goes over the driver's seat, also taking his seat. He hands her an envelope. "You want to do the honors?"

"What is it?" Katniss says while opening the envelope.

"Directions to our new home." Katniss blinks quickly before looking up at him. She felt a rush go through her body. The way he used that pronoun - our. It was so natural. It was nice to hear that word being used in regards to her and someone else. A good looking man, none the less. Katniss smiled to herself before opening the envelope.

"It's a nice house." She said as she looked at the picture.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Peeta said, gripping the steering wheel.

"Uh," Katniss sifted through the papers. "New Jersey?!"

"Okay, so not far. That's either really smart and/or really dumb…" Peeta thinks out loud.

"What the hell is in New Jersey?!" Katniss exclaims.

"The place where we fell in love." He says with a chuckle. Katniss looks up at him again. "What? I'm just reading." He points at the part on the paper titled "Cover Story."

"We fell in love in Jersey." She shakes her head and laughs. "Who writes this stuff?"

"Hey, don't talk about her. She's cool." Peeta says seriously.

Katniss rolls her eyes. "I'm not sorry." Peeta starts laughing.

"I'm just kidding. I don't know who writes that, but I agree. It's crap." Katniss starts laughing as Peeta begins driving. "Do me a favor, read out loud so I can get a feel for _Mr. & Mrs. Mellark._"

"Okay…" Katniss gets more comfortable in her seat. "We were married in Washington because your mother insisted on it. I compromised and you love your mother. So..." Peeta snickers.

"Love my mom...keep going."

"We grew up in New Jersey. We met when we were little, been in love since. We split up for a while after high school. Went our own ways for college." Katniss keeps reading, then starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Fate brought us back together, when I went to a teaching conference in New York. You were there too. I saw you, you saw me and we fell in love again."

"Aww, baby!" Peeta says reaching for her hand. She laughs but lets him hold it. When he brings it up to his lips to kiss it, Katniss snatches it back still laughing.

"I guess we're both teachers." She sighs. "Great."

"You use to teach though, right?" Peeta asks her. He remembered reading about her being a teacher somewhere in her file.

"Yes."

"What made you stop?"

"The pay is shit!" They both laugh. "Truthfully, I never thought I was any good."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"I guess we'll see."

"Hey! You'll do great, Katniss. Besides, I take care of my wifey!" They both laugh again. Katniss watches Peeta as he drives. He's cute and funny. She couldn't do anything about her current situation. Katniss would just have to make the best of it and Peeta Mellark might just be the man to get her through it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, so next chapter is up with just a bit of raunchiness. Remember that I'm not changing their names, but we're pretending that their names are as common as John Smith. **

**A big thank you to everyone who fav, followed, reviewed. Hopefully, I can keep you guys happy.  
**

**Once again, I'm only working with the idea. The characters are owned by their respective parties. **

* * *

"I have to pee! Pull over, Peeta!"

"How about we compromise," Peeta reaches into the backseat for something. "Here!" He hands Katniss a bottle. "Pee in there. We're making good time."

"Peeta! I'm not a boy! I can't just pee in a bottle!"

"Our first fight as a married couple." Peeta laughs. Katniss hits him. "I'm driving, woman!"

"Pull over! And don't call me woman!"

"Women." Peeta pulls over to the shoulder. She quickly unbuckles her seatbelt and jumps out of the car. She hears a second door close just as she's about to walk into the woods.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Katniss asks him.

"You think I'm going to let you walk into the forest, in pitch blackness, in the middle of no where, alone?" Peeta clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

"Well, I'm not letting you watch me, you perv!"

"We're married now. This is known as compromise. You didn't like my bottle idea. I don't like you walking alone into the forest. So I'm going with you." He grabs her hand and basically drags her into the wooded area.

After about a minute of walking, Katniss finally takes her hand back.

"We're not really married!" She yells.

"Say it louder, why don't you! Why don't you just go find Snow and tell him 'hey I'm right here!'"

They stare at each other defiantly, until Peeta clears his throat. He looks around. "This should do nicely." Katniss stares at him in disbelief.

"At least go over there by those trees." Katniss pushes him in that direction.

"Fine. See, you're getting the hang of this compromise thing." He goes and stands out of sight, but still in listening range. After about a minute of not hearing anything, he calls out to her. "I don't hear anything!"

"Shut up! This is hard enough with Agent Creep lurking a few feet away!" Katniss sighs. This was the only privacy she was going to get out here.

Peeta leans impatiently against a tree. He's about to yell at her again, when he hears her singing. It wasn't a song he was familiar with, but coming out of her mouth, her voice, it sounded like a symphony. It was beautiful.

Peeta was so lost in thought that he hadn't heard her finish. He only noticed when she walked past him and headed for the car. He had to break into a light jog to catch up with her. They both got into the car. Peeta continued driving in silence until eventually, he spoke up.

"You have a beautiful voice."

Katniss scoffs, "I might have taken that as a compliment had you not heard me while I was peeing!"

"Why do I have a feeling you wouldn't have taken it as a compliment regardless of the situation?"

"Don't try to psycho analyze me, Peeta! I'm not one of your perps!"

"I know that. You're a beautiful young woman, with an equally beautiful voice."

Katniss looked over at him. She knew he was being sincere. So she thought being nice would suffice. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Peeta says with a smirk. "Maybe one day, you can sing for me. You know without the sound of tinkling in the background." Katniss hits him again. Peeta just laughs and Katniss couldn't help but laugh along.

* * *

_"You really think we should be doing this?" Katniss breathlessly asked him. _

_"Mmhm, I'm the boss. You have to do what I say," Peeta kissed his way up her neck. Katniss laughs. _

_"I thought I was the boss?" He shakes his head at her. _

_"Let's just agree to disagree." He captures her lips in a deep kiss. Katniss breaks the kiss. _

_"You and your compromises!" She crashes her lips back onto his. Peeta picks her up. Katniss wraps her legs around his waist. He throws her onto the bed. She supports herself on her elbows watching him in front of her. _

_"Do as I do." He tells her in a deep, sensual voice. Peeta pulls his shirt over his head, exposing his well toned upper body. Katniss' eyes widen lustfully. He just stood there waiting for her. After a while of shared raised eyebrows, Katniss takes the hint and pulls off her shirt. She throws it at him, which he catches with a smile. He begins to unbuckle his pants. Katniss knows what to do this time. She quickly goes for her belt and pushes her pants to her ankles. Peeta pulls them off the rest of the way, before crawling over her. His lips lower to hers, but he doesn't kiss her. He teases her, dipping his head to her lips, grazing them, but never touching. Katniss runs her hands up his chest down to his boxers. _

_"Take them off!" She whispers to him. He smiles at her._

_"Katniss." He opens his mouth for her, but he's still teasing her. She laughs before running her hands into his boxers. She grabs a hold of him. Katniss begins stroking him. He drops his head to the crook of her neck and moans. _

_"You're so big, Peeta." _

_"Katniss!" He trails kisses up her neck, to her ear. "Wake up!" _

_"What?" She turns her head to him. _

_"Wake up, Katniss!" _

"What?!" Katniss opens her eyes. Peeta stands a few feet from the open passenger side door, his hands up innocently.

"Wake up! We're here." Katniss slowly makes her way out of the car, never taking her eyes off Peeta. Why the hell was she dreaming of him? _Because he was hot!_ This was supposed to be a terrible, horrible situation and she was having sex dreams? Of Peeta? Her pretend husband? She inwardly groaned.

"What?" Peeta looks at her with a smile.

"Do I talk in my sleep?" Peeta puts his hand on the back of his head. He gives her a shy smile.

"A little." Katniss instantly brings her hand to her face. She shakes her head slowly. _Oh no._

"What did I say?" The words come out mumbled against her hand, but Peeta hears her.

"Well, you said my name…a few times. Something about compromises…And apparently, something was big." Peeta shrugs his shoulders. "Sounded interesting. But anyway, come on." He grabs her hand bringing her to the front of the house. "Ta-da!"

Katniss was supposed to be focusing on _their_ house. Instead, she was focused on _their_ hands being intertwined. She felt the heat where they were connected. She involuntarily shuddered. The electricity coursing through her was undeniable. Katniss was pretty sure she was still a bit aroused from her dream. This was going to be awkward.

"Katniss?" Peeta squeezes her hand, trying to get her attention. She smiles up at him, then looks over to the house. It was a huge, newly built, colonial home. The two-story house was a dark grey color with white shutters. The beautiful dark green lawn had just been mowed further accentuating the color of the house. All in all, New Jersey was pretty nice.

"Maybe we should start unpacking." Katniss starts to pull away.

"Wait!" Peeta pulls her back to him. Katniss sighs. All she wanted to do was get away from him. His close proximity was only making it worse. She tried showing her annoyance, but Peeta only laughs. "Give me a minute! I've never done this before." Peeta pulls a small box out of his pocket and drops to one knee.

"Peeta," Katniss wanted to tell him it wasn't necessary, but she was sure he would go through with it anyway.

"Katniss, I know nothing about you. Except…that you're stubborn to no end," Katniss audibly sighs and rolls her eyes. "Impatient." Peeta laughs at her again. "You're one of the most beautiful women that I have ever seen." She turns to look at him, locking her gaze with his. "You know you have grey eyes?" He quickly shakes his head, "Of course you know you have grey eyes. Oh, and you have the voice of an angel." He pulls her hand from its side and puts the ring on her finger. "Seeing as you have no choice in the matter…" He lowers his voice, "I hope I can make this amicable for you." He stands and embraces her in a hug, in case someone was watching them. "Now kiss me for good measure."

"Demanding!" She tells him with a laugh and pushes him away. Peeta leans in closer.

"Come on!" He whispers to her. She rolls her eyes again. This couldn't be good for them. Peeta was already leaned in. Katniss turns her head up and catches his lips. They should have just left it as a chaste kiss, but when Peeta wrapped her in his arms, tighter and comfortably, Katniss fell into an equally comfortable rhythm against his lips. She suddenly felt alive in his kiss. The feeling was overpowering her, but she couldn't let that happen. Katniss quickly pulled back from his kiss. Still in his arms, she searched his eyes for anything. She wasn't sure what she was looking at when she gazed at his blue eyes. Amusement? Caring? Lust?

Peeta hoped his body wouldn't betray him. He knew he was excellent at his job, but this was different. This was his first co-op undercover assignment. He's also worked with women before, but something about Katniss…Peeta couldn't put his finger on it. There was no denying that he was attracted to her. He wasn't lying when he had called her beautiful, because she was. A beauty he had never come across. And she was stubborn; it would be a losing battle to ask her to do what she was told. He liked the challenge, but it also made him worry. Stubbornness would get her killed if Snow or anyone of his group got a hold of her. But he also found that his concern was mixed in with his own personal need to make sure nothing happened to her. He wanted to make sure nothing happened to her for what? To be with her? Because he liked her? Peeta couldn't let his personal feelings get in the way of his job.

"You know you have blue eyes?" Katniss asks him, mirroring his obvious question from earlier. Peeta shakes his head to clear the thoughts. They both smile at each other.

"Hey there, neighbors!" Both Katniss and Peeta turn to see a man walking up their driveway.

Peeta kisses Katniss' temple. He uses that chance to whisper to her. "Let me do the talking." He kisses her again before leading them over to the stranger. "How's it going?" Peeta says while extending his hand out to the man.

"We've been waiting to see who moved in here!" The man shakes Peeta's hand, then goes for Katniss' hand. "I'm Finnick! I live across the street!"

"I'm Peeta. This is my wife, Katniss." Peeta possessively squeezes Katniss into his side. He didn't like this Finnick guy. He was a tall, bronze haired, green eyed, good looking guy. Peeta couldn't help the jealous feelings he got with Finnick so close to Katniss. Not to mention the blush she wore on her face. Peeta's face got real serious. Yep, he didn't like Finnick.

Little did Peeta know, that the blush that graced Katniss' face was because of Peeta. She had been borderline when he placed kisses on the side of her head. But when he placed his arm around her waist, tightened his hold, and pressed their bodies together, the fire ran through her again. _Damn that man. _What could Katniss do, but make the best of the situation. Katniss just rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, reveling in his warmth.

"Well, I'm happy to be the first one to welcome you home!" Finnick laughs. "Would you guys be open to a welcome dinner tonight?" Peeta looked down at Katniss, who had her eyes closed against his chest.

"Uh, well, we're kind of tired tonight. Maybe some other night." Frankly, Peeta didn't want to have dinner with Finnick. No way he was going to let Katniss anywhere near him. Maybe Finnick was one of Snow's agent and then Peeta could kill him. _Yea that would be nice._

"Tomorrow night, then?" Peeta started to shake his head to decline, "My wife and I insist." Peeta instantly perked up at the mention of a wife. _Maybe Finnick wasn't interested in Katniss_. Peeta could hope and he could only dodge Finnick's, apparently, persistent invitations.

"Sure, Finnick! Why not?"

"Great! We will see you tomorrow night then!" They wave goodbye and watch Finnick leave.

"Katniss," He shakes her gently. Katniss opens her eyes and looks up at him. "Go inside and get some sleep. I'll take care of the bags."

"No, Peeta. It's okay-" She starts.

"Go ahead Katniss." He begins to push her towards the house.

"No, Peeta-" She walks back towards him. He sighs before pulling her into him, causing their lips to meet. It's a sweet kiss. Their lips mold softly over each others. There's no rush in this kiss. It's slow and sensual. Peeta pulls back after a minute.

"Go." His voice is low, authoritative.

"Okay." She pulls away from him and heads towards the house. Once inside, she shuts the door and leans against it. What the house looked like on the inside wasn't of any interest to her. As she leaned there, all she could think was that this situation, was going to be a lot more complicated then she thought. That, and the fact that she was going to dream about him tonight. _Damn that man. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just working with the idea. **

* * *

A million thoughts were running through her head. Why was she dreaming of him? Why did she let him kiss her? Did she like it? Why was she letting it get to her? And why the hell was she going along with it? _What the hell?! _She rubbed her face furiously at the realization of what was happening. Katniss throws herself onto the couch and yells into the pillows.

It would help if he wasn't so good looking and he seemed nice enough. What was she going to do? Technically, she was his wife, but there was no way she was just going to abide by all he said. But could she be mean to him when he was pretty much in the same situation as her? Peeta didn't want to be here just as much as she didn't, if not more. She could be all _Katniss-like _but where would that get them? Their living situation would just be tense and she didn't want that. They would have to make the best of their situation. The word he said earlier rung through her head - amicable.

"Yea. That's what we'll be." Katniss says out loud, almost like a mantra for herself. "And no more eye raping him, Katniss."

"Hey," Peeta startles Katniss out of her thinking as he makes his way in from outside with all their bags. Katniss bolts from her seat on the couch and runs to him.

"Let me help." She tells him.

"I got it." Peeta tells her. Of course, Katniss doesn't listen and takes some of the bags from him. Peeta puts the rest of the bags down and smiles at Katniss briefly, before he frowns at her. "Didn't I tell you to get some rest?"

"What? And I'm going to listen to you?" It just comes out. _Katniss-like. _She wanted to yell at herself. When she just agreed to try and be nice, she gives him a snide remark.

Peeta pinches the bridge of his nose. "Maybe you should take what I say under advisement." Katniss gives him a look. "I said maybe." He plops down next to her.

"So…" Katniss starts. Peeta looks at her, waiting for her to continue. Katniss has to keep her smile back as she looks at him. _God, he's sexy. _She turns away from him hiding her blush. She might as well throw her new resolve out the window.

"What?" Peeta asks her. He grabs the hand she has lying between them which makes Katniss instantly whip her head around.

"Peeta…"

"Wow, that's a nice rock!" Peeta exclaims as he looks at the ring on her finger. "Who knew Haymitch would splurge a little?!" Peeta laughs and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Oh." Katniss quietly berates herself for thinking that he had other intentions for touching her hand.

"Well, maybe we should go over the house rules." Peeta tells her.

"Okay…" Katniss calms herself. This was her chance to listen to him and just nod along. _Be nice, _she tells herself because following rules, was not her strong suit.

"I only have two rules. Rule number one: don't go anywhere without me. My job is to protect you and I have to know where you are at all times."

"So, I can't go anywhere?"

"I didn't say that. I would prefer we not go anywhere we don't have to outside of work, grocery store, you know the necessities. But, if there's anything you want to do, you let me know and we'll figure it out."

"But what if I need something?"

"Like?" Peeta inquires.

"Umm…" Katniss racks her brain. "Ooh! Okay! What if I'm craving something…like tacos?"

"Tacos?" Peeta watches Katniss shake her head. "What? In the middle of the night?" He watches as Katniss again shakes her head. "I don't remember reading in the file that you were pregnant.."

Katniss face drops. She crosses her arms over her chest and scowls at him. "I am not pregnant!" Katniss yells at him.

Peeta raises his hands up innocently, "Why else would you want tacos at 2 am?"

"Because they're open! Haven't you ever had the munchies before?"

"I don't think I've ever woke up and was like 'Hm, it's 2 am. I want tacos! Let me just hop in my car and go get some!'" Peeta tells her.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! Katniss scowls making Peeta laugh.

"I don't know how I'm going to feel if you wake me up in the middle of the night for food…"

"Wait! I don't get my own car?!" Katniss suddenly realizes.

"Why would you need to drive?"

"Because-"

"Rule number one-" Peeta tries.

"No rule number one! I can't go anywhere without you! I got it!"

"So, I'll drive you everywhere. Consider me your personal chauffer for the time being."

"No! That's not fair!" Katniss yells at him

"What?!" Peeta laughs incredulously.

"You heard me! _You _drive! Why not me?! Why can't I drive?!"

"Because women are awful drivers." Peeta says with a smirk. He knew where their conversation was headed and he just wanted to push her buttons.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Katniss stands up from the couch in anger.

"Calm down! I'm kidding! I'm sure you're an excellent driver." Katniss is still seething. "Compromise?"

Katniss looks over to him. "How?"

"We can alternate. I drive, you drive. As long as we're together, I don't care who drives. Okay?" Peeta asks her, hopeful that she'll concede. Katniss has calmed down and sits next to him again. She nods her consent and lets him continue.

"Rule number two?" Katniss asks.

"No secrets." Katniss quirks her eyebrow at him. "I don't mean deep dark secrets. If there's anything not right or something that makes you uncomfortable, don't hesitate to tell me. It's pretty much the difference between life or death."

"Well, I don't really like this couch." Katniss bounces around on the couch a little. "It's kind of stiff."

Peeta sighs. "Is it fun to play devil's advocate?"

"What? I'm being nice." Katniss tries.

"Haymitch warned me." Peeta mumbles under his breath. "That's not really what I meant, though. I figure, you're a smart girl and anything amiss, you could point it out to me."

"Fine." They sit in silence for a minute, contemplating what could possibly ever go wrong. Suddenly, Prim pops into her thoughts. "How's my sister?"

Peeta looks at Katniss with a somber expression, "She's fine."

"Where is she?"

Peeta sighs. "For her safety, only Haymitch knows."

"Can I talk to her?"

"It's too dangerous, Katniss."

"But what if I never see her again, Peeta? How is that fair?"

"Katniss, you'll see her again." He looks to her, but she doesn't seem convinced. He places a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You know you got paired with the best agent, right?"

Katniss chuckles. "I might have heard that once or twice."

"Okay, so don't stress."

"It's hard not to when I can't talk to my sister or you're laying out survival rules."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I'm just being realistic. But I'm also going to do my best to make you as comfortable as possible." Peeta gives her a small smile which she mirrors back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Peeta chuckles making Katniss give him a curious look.

"What?" She asks.

"I knew you weren't all hostile. You're a big softy, aren't you?" Peeta tells her as he stands from his spot on the couch. Katniss rolls her eyes and stands as well. She walks past him and pushes him back onto the couch.

"Shut up!" Katniss tells him as she makes her way to the base of the stairs. "I call the master!" She shouts as she climbs the stairs. Peeta quickly stands and follows her up the stairs. "How many rooms does this place have?" Peeta hears her yell as he walks into the room behind her.

"Three. So, no problems with the sleeping arrangements." He tells her as he leans in the doorway "Unless, you want to share." Peeta states.

Katniss was happy she was staring out the window, where he couldn't see her. She rubbed her forehead at his comment. He was giving her ideas which, if she wasn't careful, would lead to disastrous results.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Katniss responds at him over her shoulder.

"Sure. I could keep an eye on you at all times." She turns to face him and notes that Peeta is serious at what he says. They stare at each other for a moment and Peeta tilts his head curiously at her. Katniss smirks at him. He was cute and this wasn't a time to play with her.

"Oh…" Katniss saunters over to him and places both hands on his chest. "Maybe we christen the bed…" Katniss gestures over to it with her head.

Peeta's face drops, "What?! Katniss, I'm not sure you understand-"

"Yea, I'm sure you hovering above me is the perfect way for you to keep an eye on me."

"Umm…" Peeta's mouth goes dry as the words escape him. _She couldn't be serious, could she?_ Peeta watches as Katniss steps a bit closer and leans her face up to his. Peeta swallows as her lips are only a couple inches from his. Katniss' hands run down from his chest and stop at his belt. Peeta catches her hands and stumbles backwards out of the room.

"What's wrong, Peeta?" Katniss teases.

"I umm…was I cooking something…no…" Peeta quickly racks his brain. "Work…I don't know!" He shouts as he basically runs out of the room. Katniss chuckles at his distress. At least she wasn't the only one feeling the heat now. "Who says you get the master anyway?!" Katniss hears him shout from somewhere in the house.

"I do! I already called it!" She shouts back as she makes her way out of the room to find him. She sees him as he walks out of the other room that was upstairs.

"You're lucky this room is big enough."

"Oh am I now?" She gives him a smirk.

"Yes! And cut that shit out!" He gestures at her.

"What shit?"

"You can't come on to me like that because next time, you might not get so lucky." Peeta tells her while running a hand through his hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to win this game, Katniss. You don't play with me."

"Oh really?" Apparently, Peeta didn't know Katniss that well, because she never backed down from a challenge.

"Yea. Because I'm a man and next time, I'll ravish you or something." Katniss is laughing so hard now.

"Don't laugh." Peeta tries to say it with a straight face, but he can't contain his laughter. "Look, Katniss, don't make me make up another rule."

"Hey, you said no secrets."

"Keep those to yourself." He tells her.

"You're the one who started it with that sharing the bed comment of yours."

"I was dead serious!" Katniss rolls her eyes at him. "And I never said anything about bed sharing. Room sharing, maybe. We could get two beds and be roommates. How was I supposed to know your mind was in the gutter?"

Katniss blushes furiously. He was right. He had only mentioned sharing a room and he had kept a straight face through the whole thing. Katniss brought both her hands up to cover her face. She was making their relationship more awkward by the minute.

"Oh, god!" Katniss mumbles.

"I think it's good!" Katniss gives him a look, which Peeta defends by putting his hands up to explain. "Our relationship will be more believable to the public. Actually, it's brilliant!" Peeta happily exclaims as he makes his way downstairs.

"Peeta?" She calls after him. She follows him downstairs and sits on the couch. "What do you mean public? I thought we weren't going anywhere?"

"What? You think we can just stay inside forever? We kind of have to go to work, where we'll be forced to do this thing called socialize." Peeta pulls a couple suitcases into another room downstairs. "Not to mention we have dinner with the cheerful weirdo across the street tomorrow night."

"Who Finn?" Peeta cringes when he hears her give him a nickname. He suddenly didn't like Finnick again. "He seems nice." Peeta throws his arms in the air in frustration.

"_He seems nice…_" Peeta mocks her as he makes his way back into the living room.

"What?"

"I'm sure he's nice." Peeta says instead.

"And cute. Too bad he's married," Katniss trails off.

"You are too!" Peeta shouts to her from the other room.

"So, I'm not allowed to look?"

"Is that the way you talk to your husband?" He asks, his voice with a slight hint of annoyance.

"Rule number two…" Katniss throws in his face.

"Fine! Keep your secrets! See if I care!" Peeta slams the door to the room he was organizing and silently curses. If Katniss was trying to make him angry, it was working. Peeta quickly shook his head in confusion. But what the hell did it matter? They weren't really married and she could look and have opinions about whatever she wanted. For whatever reason, it bothered him and he couldn't shake the feeling.

Meanwhile, Katniss wasn't too happy with herself. _What happened to being nice?_ She picked up one of the pillows from the couch and smothered her face into it. She slowly pulled it away which gave rise to more confusing questions. Why was he mad? He didn't like what she had said, but why? The overall question being: _What the hell?!_

"Peeta?" He hears her from the other side of the door. He hears her mumble something to herself then he hears the knock on the door. "Sweetheart?" The nickname makes Peeta laugh. The way she said it was strange, like she'd never said the word in her life. He chuckles again before walking over to the door and opening it.

Katniss stood there, wringing her hands. "Peeta, I'm-" She's unable to finish as apologizing is another thing she wasn't great at.

Peeta raises his hand. "Don't worry about it. We're both just tired and this is new for the both of us. Why don't we call it a night?" Peeta starts grabs one of the bags still by the door and makes his way towards the stairs. "Honey!" Peeta says with a smirk.

Katniss rolls her eyes and throws her head back in frustration. "I knew I wasn't going to hear the end of that."

* * *

**Don't kill me over this chapter. I already know it's not my best so go easy on me. I promise it will get better. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been inspired to post this as I got some positive reviews for the last chapter, so it made me want to write. Big thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, favs, etc. You really have to know that all of it helps. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. **

* * *

They were coexisting, which was a start. Katniss was on her best behavior, which she found was easy as long as she didn't question each and every one of Peeta's idea. They engaged in comfortable conversation and were getting along better, given their first day tiff. After breakfast, they used the next morning to finish unpacking, primarily just their clothes, seeing as the house came furnished. They also used the time to finish reading over their cover story, which consisted of their job descriptions. Katniss would be teaching at the recreational center and Peeta would be an instructor at the gym just a mile down the road from Katniss. The work week started the next day. Katniss was already dreading it.

So, after a productive morning, Peeta and Katniss were just finishing up getting ready for dinner with the Odairs.

"We shouldn't be friends with these people…" Katniss tells Peeta while she watches him fix his tie.

"You definitely have the hang of this: Trust no one." He laughs. "You sure you don't want a job with us when we get back?" Peeta grabs his jacket and walks over to the door where she's waiting. "But, unfortunately for us, the Odairs are clean."

"You looked them up already?"

"Yep, while you were taking a shower." Katniss blushes at his comment. "Background check cleared. Not even a parking ticket." He opens the door. "Ready?"

"As ever."

* * *

It doesn't take long to walk across the street. With a knock, Finnick opens the door and lets them in.

"Come in! Dinner is almost ready!" They make their way into the house, which is a lot similar to theirs. "Please, take a seat! I'm going to go check on Annie." Katniss takes a seat on the loveseat while Peeta goes over to the recliner. Katniss is still looking in the direction Finnick left for, when she turns to the right, expecting to see Peeta right next to her. She quickly looks between the empty seat next to her and where Peeta is.

"Get over here!" She whispers harshly to him.

Peeta looks over at her strangely before whispering in her same tone, "What?"

"You're supposed to be my husband and your sitting all the way over there?!" Peeta is still confused as he eyes the room curiously.

"I don't get it!" He whispers.

"Get over here!" Katniss demands, almost slamming her fist on the spot next to her. Peeta throws his head back on the couch before reluctantly making his way over to her.

"Anything else? Take your shoes off? Rub your feet?" He whispers. Katniss scowls at him before sticking her tongue out.

"It's like we're complete strangers with you sitting all the way over there!" She whispers while gesturing where he was previously seated.

"I don't know what I'm doing here! I didn't know that _sitting all the way over there_," He mocks, "Was against some marriage rule!"

"With all your rules, I though you would know."

Peeta rolls his eyes. "Two rules?! Two rules and that's a lot?"

"You don't like me do you?" Katniss asks.

"What?! No! Yes! I don't not like you." Peeta says, sort of confusing himself.

"Because you sitting over there is going to get me killed! They'll never believe we're married!" She whisper yells.

"I'm here now! Geez!" Peeta tells her.

"So act like you're married to me!"

"Act like we're married?" Katniss nods. "So, you've done this before…"

"No-" Katniss starts.

"So, how do you know what is right and what's not?"

"Will you just shut up and act like you love me?!" Katniss says.

Peeta sits there awkwardly before trying to figure out how to sit next to her like a husband would. He shuffles around on the couch, playing with how far or how close he should sit. When Katniss turns to look at him, he just smiles and she's no wiser. He's pretty close to her at this point so now it's just a matter of figuring out what to do with his hands. Peeta lifts his left arm, which is the one closets to Katniss, a few times. He wonders if she'll get mad at him if he throws his arm around her. Peeta releases a sigh. _Fuck it. _

Peeta throws his arm around Katniss. She looks over her left shoulder and sees a hand. Then she looks over to her right and sees Peeta avoiding all eye contact.

"Uh, Peeta?" He turns to look at her.

"Hm?"

"What's this?" Katniss asks him while touching the hand he has on her shoulder.

"What?" He smiles down at her. "I'm supposed to be your husband, right?"

She smiles, "Yea, but-"

"What? You afraid you'll lose at your own game?" Peeta smirks at her. _Oh no he didn't…_

Katniss narrows her eyes at him, "Game on, Peeta." She smirks back before kissing his hand. He pulls her in closer. They laugh together as he teases her with kisses. She tries to shove him away, but Katniss can't deny that she likes it as an uncharacteristic giggle escapes her. Their game is momentarily interrupted when a woman they assume is Annie comes into the room.

"Dinner's ready!"

They walk into the dining room, still a bit giddy from fooling around. Peeta pulls Katniss' seat out for her, then takes a seat next to her.

"I'm Peeta, by the way, and this is Katniss." Peeta quickly introduces them to Annie.

"Oh, I know! Finny told me about you guys yesterday! We're so excited about having new neighbors!"

"Well, not so much neighbors, but a couple our age to hang out with! Everybody around here…let's just say their old timers." Finnick adds.

"Don't get me wrong, they're the greatest. You're going to love it here!" Annie happily tells them.

"Thank you." Katniss says.

"So, how long have you guys been married?" Finnick asks them. Both Peeta and Katniss look to each other.

"Uh, we've only been married a few days actually…" Peeta tells him.

"But we've been together forever. Marriage was just a technicality." Katniss finishes.

"Aww, you guys make a cute couple!" Annie tells them. At that, Katniss and Peeta blush.

"What about you guys?" Peeta asks, trying to divert the attention away from them.

"Going on about two now," Finn looks at his wife for reassurance. "Yea, two. I'm surprised, you know? Because when we first met, she hated me!" Finn tells them.

"I didn't hate you. I just didn't particularly like your womanizing ways." Annie tells him.

"Whatever! You hated my guts. But I charmed my way into her heart anyway." Finn leans over and kisses his wife. Peeta gives Katniss an amused look making Katniss laugh quietly next to him. "You think yours is better? Come on then! Tell us how you met!" Finn tells them.

Katniss looks over at Peeta a little distressed. That's it! Their jig was up and it would all be her fault. She wasn't good with words and they were going to get caught. What surprises her is when Peeta simply smiles at her then turns to their audience.

"I've loved her from the moment I laid eyes on her. I mean, look at her!" Katniss, who was still looking at him, gives him forced smile. "Anyway, we were together for awhile, but then we split up. I was heartbroken." Peeta reaches for Katniss' hand. "Then fate brought us back together." Katniss laughs as she remembers how she had read that to him just the other day. "I saw her at that conference we were at and I just knew that us being apart was a mistake. We got married and that's where we are." Peeta leans down to her. "I love you, Katniss." She smiles at him before he captures her lips in a kiss.

Katniss is as entranced with Peeta's words. How was it possible that she had read the same cover story as him and yet, Peeta had managed to speak so eloquently that even Katniss believed him?

"Why are you so good with words?" Katniss asks him against his lips.

"I'm a teacher!"

"Instructor." She corrects him.

"Then, I get it from my better half." Katniss leans up to him, kissing him again. He opens his mouth a little and Katniss lets her tongue explore him. He's surprised when she does, but he figures she's still playing their game. When she moans a little, they break apart. He embraces her and places a kiss on the side of her head. "This is the part where you tell me you love me."

"I love you, Peeta." She turns back to her plate of food. After about a minute, Katniss discretely brings her hand up to touch her lips. She could still feel the tingling where his lips had touched hers and she could still taste him. Vanilla and something else, chocolate maybe; any girl's favorite. Katniss shook her head. Why did she kiss him like that? She wanted to believe she was caught up in the moment, but it was nice and it confused her.

Katniss turns back to Peeta and can't help but smile at how easy he holds conversation with Finnick and Annie. He really was the perfect man for this job. Peeta feels Katniss' gaze on him and turns to look at her. Her face turns a crimson color when he smiles at her.

"You okay?" Peeta asks her.

"Yes." She says with a smile. Peeta grabs her hand and just holds it. The simple gesture catches her off guard and her eyes drift to their intertwined hands. Katniss sighs. It's been two days. _Two days!_ She mentally screams at herself. It was no use. Katniss was in trouble.

* * *

**There will be drama/action in a couple chapters. For now, I'm just trying to get them situated. Thanks Again.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the continuing support. It's always appreciated.**

**I own nothing, just working with the idea.**

* * *

Katniss was trying her best to avoid him, but it was a stupid idea the moment it popped into her head; she was attempting to allude the man who was protecting her.

The only place she could hide was her bedroom, but there was nothing to do there. So, she'd go downstairs, sit on the couch, and watch TV. Of course, Peeta would sit next to her and try to start up conversation in an attempt to get to know her better. Katniss would default to reading a book, but Peeta would end up saying nonsense to her. She would try her best to not laugh, but it wasn't easy. They'd end up sitting on the couch just laughing at the stupidest thing that could have come out of Peeta's mouth. When she realized she was enjoying his company, Katniss would quickly shake her head in the realization that she couldn't let this happen; her last resort was to go outside.

"Don't go far!" Peeta would shout, as if she was a child. Katniss would scowl and trudge her way out into the woods.

He was so damn likeable. He was funny, smart, attractive, and Katniss couldn't spend another minute in there with him. What she going to do? Since their dinner with Finn and Annie, Katniss was questioning her every move. Peeta was trying to be nice; friendly even. He said he wanted her life to be as normal as possible, which he was doing a decent job with. Katniss was the only one who was scaring herself. Everything he did was sexy to her and she had to groan out in frustration on several accounts. She'd have to remind herself that, that's not what he wants and go somewhere and sulk about her feelings.

As if she didn't already know how Peeta felt, he liked to remind her. Apparently, men from New Jersey found Katniss very attractive. How did she know? Well, every time her and Peeta went out for the "necessities," as Peeta put it, men would flock to her. Flirting and smiling and touching. She loathed going out already and the unwanted attention only made it worse.

Not to mention that Peeta seemed to enjoy her distress. He would purposely walk away from her in the store and watch from afar as some random stranger engaged in playful banter with her. She remembers watching Peeta over the stranger's shoulder, dying in laughter. She would scowl at him and he would compose himself some and make his way over. Once out of sight, Katniss would punch Peeta and, as angry as she was, she couldn't help but laugh along with him at her very own distress.

Once they got home, it was a different story. Katniss would yell at him, claiming that every man who flirted with her in the store could be a potential agent of Snow. Peeta could only nod along at her ranting. He knew that she could be right, but it was too much fun to see her uncomfortable.

Today was another one of those days. They were headed to the grocery store for the second time that week. Peeta ate like a prepubescent teenager and it was driving Katniss crazy. Every time she went to get something to eat, Peeta had already gotten to it. So, Peeta promised to buy more of everything so it wouldn't happen again.

"You want to push the cart?" Peeta asks. Katniss only shrugs. "Alright then." Peeta says as he makes his way into the store. Katniss follows him in and instantly latches onto his arm. "What's up?" Peeta asks with concern.

"Oh, don't think I don't know what you're doing!" Peeta looks at her bewilderingly. "You're going to feed me to wolves! Well, I'm not letting you! I'm going to be right here!" She tells him as she grips his arm tighter. Katniss hadn't completely lied; the other part of the truth was that she secretly enjoyed his proximity. _Damn it!_

Peeta laughs. "Katniss, that is not my prerogative." Katniss gives him a look. "Today."

They make their way through the aisles slowly and Katniss leans impatiently against Peeta. Where Katniss would just grab things off the shelf and throw them into the cart, Peeta would take the time to analyze everything he was buying, which included reading the package and figuring out what was the better buy.

Katniss suddenly became overly concerned when she looked in the cart. It was full of all the stuff she wanted while Peeta had only chosen a handful of things. Katniss clutched the carton of Mallomars against her chest.

"Peeta?"

"Yep?" He looks up from the box he was reading.

"Can I get these?" Katniss asks. Peeta looks between her and the box and laughs.

"Since when do you ask me for permission?"

"Well, I'm kind of getting all the stuff," She tells him as she gestures to the cart.

"Katniss, it doesn't matter." Peeta leans down to her and whispers, "We're not paying for it anyway." He says with a laugh.

"Okay." Katniss says before she throws the box into the cart.

"Oh!" Peeta suddenly says.

"What?" Katniss asks.

"Did we already pass the soups?"

"Um, I think they're in the next aisle." They both look up towards the signs and notice that she's right.

"Okay, I want some soup." Peeta says as he turns to head that way.

"But I want some of those granola bars!" Katniss tells him as she points towards the opposite end of the aisle they were in.

"Okay. So, go get some and I'll meet you on the other side." Katniss starts to walk away then quickly turns back to Peeta.

"Wait, Peeta! This isn't one of your tricks?" Peeta turns back to her.

"I promise, sweetie. No tricks." He tells her with a smile. Katniss quickly turns away with a blush. Every time Katniss tried one of the nicknames, it just sounded off, but when Peeta said anything, he made it sound so genuine and Katniss liked to hear it. She swore under her breath. _Why did it have to be so confusing?_

Katniss quickly looked through the granola bars for a kind she liked. She was trying her best to hurry it up. The longer she spent alone, the greater the chance that somebody was going to get to her and start flirting with her. She quickly grabs something, but then the pop tarts distract her. "Damn it!' Katniss mumbles.

Meanwhile, Peeta's on the other side trying to decide what flavor of ramen to get when a woman runs right into him.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" The woman exclaims.

"It's alright!" Peeta says as he moves over a bit and continues reading the container in his hand.

"So, you like ramen?" She asks and Peeta nods. "Shrimp's my favorite." She lets him know. Peeta gives her a polite nod and smile and goes back to what he was doing. "Excuse me? Do you mind reaching that for me?" Peeta looks at the woman, then to where her finger points. He quickly reaches up and hands her a can.

"You have beautiful hands!" The woman tells him as their hands collide and she gently runs her hand on top of his.

"Thank you?" Peeta turns back.

"They're very masculine." He wasn't sure how he could be anymore obvious that he wasn't interested. Peeta stretches his fingers out and notices the wedding band on his hand.

"I think it's adorned beautifully by my WEDDING ring!" _Geez, take the hint lady! _

"Oh, is your wife here?" She asks.

"Yes! She's around here somewhere." Peeta looks around, but Katniss wasn't back yet. _Damn it!_

"But not here right now." The woman states as she steps into Peeta. Peeta turns his head at the woman curiously.

"I'm married, miss. Happily." Peeta tries to take a step back, but he's trapped by the cart.

"Me too." The woman states as she raises her left hand to show him. "Happy as can be, but you're really good looking." The woman runs a hand down his chest making Peeta stiffen uncomfortably. "She must be very beautiful to keep you around."

"She is." Peeta nods. "And she'd kick your ass if she saw what you were doing…"

"I think I can handle her."

Peeta scoffs, "You would think so…"

* * *

Katniss doubled back through the aisle to make sure she didn't forget anything. She stops abruptly when she sees Peeta and a woman together. She stands back for a while listening to their conversation. Katniss laughs quietly when she notices that she's doing what Peeta usually let happen to her. Her laughing ceases when the woman touches Peeta's hand. _That's my hand!_ Katniss feels the anger rushing through her. She scrunched her face in the confusion. _What is that?_ _Jealousy? Can't be. We're not together! _It get's worse when Peeta's clearly letting her know he's married. _What kind of MARRIED woman hits on a married man? _Her blood begins to boil when the woman steps closer to him and starts touching his chest. Katniss is Peeta's wife and she's not even allowed to do that. She shuddered in disgust and irritation as she finally makes her way to them.

"Peeta!" Katniss walks over to them, dumps all her stuff in the cart, and crashes her lips onto Peeta's. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down so she can give him a deeper kiss. "Baby! I got everything on the list!"

"Katniss." Peeta looks at her with relief, then quickly pulls her into him. "Thank goodness you're here!" He whispers before he gives her a sensual kiss.

"Mmm," She moans in their kiss. Katniss goes to pull away, but Peeta won't let her.

"She won't leave me alone! Don't leave me!" Peeta teases her with his tongue and Katniss couldn't help but want his tongue in her mouth. So, she opens it for him and they begin tongue wrestling frantically. Only the cold, metal handle bar to the cart, which touches Katniss' exposed back, makes them part. Breathlessly, Katniss puts a hand to Peeta's mouth to keep him back as she looks over his shoulder at the woman, who was still standing there.

"I'm sorry, but don't you have somebody else's husband to try and steal?" Katniss tells her with a death glare. The woman angrily turns her cart and heads the opposite way. "Yea, that's right! My husband!" Katniss triumphantly whispers against Peeta.

Katniss feels a pair of strong arms wrap around her. "Thank you." Peeta whispers as he rests his head against hers.

"Am I good at this wife stuff or what?!" Katniss tells him as she grins from ear to ear.

"Proud of yourself?" He asks with a smile.

"Hey, it's better then what you do for me!"

"What?! I'm always right there!"

"Yea, laughing in the background!" Peeta laughs.

"I promise, next time, I got you!" He says as he makes his way towards the cashiers. "You got everything you wanted, right?"

"Yep!" Katniss happily lets him know. As they stand there in line, Katniss sees the woman who was flirting with Peeta earlier, get in the line next to theirs. She's a little further back, but her presence still irks Katniss. "Damn!"

"What?" Peeta asks as he leans against the handle of the cart.

"Danger!" Katniss tells him. Peeta instantly perks up, standing up straight.

"Where?" As he looks around, Katniss ducks under his arm so that she's trapped between him and the cart. "Katniss-"

"Shh!" She tells him as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses down it. Peeta looks down at her and she gives him a seductive smile. "Your admirer is back."

"Where?" He whispers.

"To the left." Peeta goes to turn his head, but Katniss keeps him facing her. "Don't look."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I like kissing you so much…" Katniss tells him. She tried to make it sound like it was the furthest thing from the truth, but it didn't really come out like that.

"Maybe you do," Peeta says with a smirk.

"I would slap you right now, if I didn't hate that slut more." She leans into him and giggles against his ear as she start to swoon over him. "Oh, Peeta!" This woman was going to know just who Peeta belonged to.

"You're good at this." He whispers to her. Katniss chuckles as she plays with the bottom of his shirt. She runs her hands under it and caresses his abs. "Katniss-" Peeta whispers. Katniss discretely looks over to the woman. She didn't like her for flirting with a married man, worse that she knew that and continued; that and it was Peeta. _Her Peeta. What the hell?!, _she wanted to scream. She quickly shook her head. Katniss had a perfectly logical explanation for her behavior. This wasn't for any reason other than the fact that she hated that woman and this was Katniss' chance to get back at Peeta for all those times he let her be uncomfortable in public. _Yes! That's it!_

"I'm so happy you're buying all this stuff for me." Katniss continues louder than before. "And for the baby." Peeta freezes.

"What?! Katniss?!" She gives him a particularly deep kiss effectively shutting him up.

"Just go with it!" She whispers against his lips.

"I didn't know this was an Adam Sandler movie!"

"Yes, and you're the star, now…" Katniss continues to rub his abs. "Yes! Our beautiful baby that's on the way!" Katniss takes one of his hands and places it on her stomach. "Because you're such a man and when you took me hard with that big-" She's cut off by Peeta giving her a deep kiss of his own.

"Shut up, will you?" Katniss pushes him away playfully before kissing him again. They don't part until the man behind them clears his throat, letting them know the line had moved. "Sorry! My wife's apparently pregnant! You know how they can get!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't thank everyone enough for all the ongoing support. Thank You. **

**Disclaimer: I'm only working with the idea. I don't own anything. **

* * *

It was about a month since their dinner with Finnick and Annie. Both Katniss and Peeta had to start fulfilling their roles in their new lives, meaning starting their new jobs. Peeta was back to the job he had in college; he was a personal trainer. Down the street, Katniss was teaching anyone who wanted to learn archery over at the recreational center. She hadn't taught archery since summer camp back in her high school days. She was a little rusty when she started, but she got her mojo back quickly.

The rec center was holding a mixer in hopes it would introduce teachers and instructors to current students and possibly draw in new business by getting new students to join. Katniss had politely declined to attend. She remembered what Peeta had told her about going out, which was fine with her because she didn't want to go anyway. That was until Annie, who also worked there, insisted she go. Annie was persistent, much like her husband. Katniss couldn't get away.

"You were the one who told me that we shouldn't be friends with people..." Peeta yells to her from his room. He was once again adjusting his tie in the mirror. He groaned. He thought that being out in the field would give him a break from the suits, but he was wrong.

"It's not like I agreed to it! Annie was the one who insisted!" Katniss yells back.

"And you couldn't say no?"

"Like you said no a few weeks ago when we went to dinner with her and her husband. Or last week when Finnick _forced _you to go golfing with him. How about next week when we _have _to go fishing with them?" Katniss was now standing in the doorway watching him struggle with his tie. Peeta had to do a double take when he saw her in the mirror. She was stunning in a knee high, light green dress. His breath caught when he saw her approaching him. Peeta looked back at his reflection. His dress shirt was a similar color to her dress.

"Shit!" He groaned, ripping the tie from his neck and throwing it on the bed.

"Calm down, It won't be that bad." Katniss told him while picking up the tie. "I hope."

"No it's not that." Katniss gave him a look. "It's partially that, but now..." He pointed to his shirt, then her dress. "We're too matchy."

"I could go change..." Katniss tells him.

"No. You look beautiful. I'll change." Katniss looks to the floor in an attempt to hide her blush. Whoever had ransacked her place before she was sent here, managed to put it in the bag the FBI had given her. The dress was her favorite, but she didn't think she was anything special in it. She turned her head up to decline the compliment, just as Peeta unbuttoned the last button on his shirt, fully revealing his chest to her. It was Katniss' turn to lose her breath as she admired him. She started with his broad shoulders, down to his muscular pecks, and finally his six-pack. Was she drooling? She quickly turned around.

Peeta hadn't noticed her staring as he made his way over to his closet and pulled out a red shirt instead. He picked another tie out, before walking over to Katniss, who had her back to him still. He reached over her shoulder, taking the tie she still had a hold of. She turns quickly towards him.

"This isn't going to match anymore." He tells her with a smile. Katniss wasn't going to stop blushing at him today. She hoped he hadn't noticed. She quickly shook her head and cleared her throat.

"You know, you don't need to wear a tie. It's casual."

"Yea?" He asks her. Katniss only shakes her head. Peeta throws his blazer on and turns to her. "How do I look?"

Katniss stood there in thought. Could she tell him he looked sexy as hell? He had told her she looked beautiful and they still had their game going from dinner with the Odairs.

"Like you don't belong!" Katniss tells him with a laugh. She starts walking towards the door to leave his bedroom.

"No?" She shakes her head at him. "I don't look like a teacher's husband?" She shakes her head again.

"You're too good looking." She mumbles.

"Me?" Katniss stops walking. Her eyes go wide when she knows he's heard her. She turns to him just as he reaches her. "What about you?"

"Me? What about me?" Katniss asks him.

"You're..." He stops talking. He tries to figure out the best way to tell her she's hot without offending her. "Let's just say, you wouldn't be able to call me up to the front of the class..." He gives her a grin and walks past her, heading downstairs.

Katniss stands in the doorway thinking about what he said. "Why wouldn't you be able to-" she stops talking. "Oh."

Peeta's waiting for her by the door with her coat in hand. Katniss reaches for it, but Peeta pulls it away. "Let me." He tells her.

"I can do it." Katniss tries.

"Come on! Let me be a good husband." Peeta gives her a cheeky smile. Katniss only sighs as she complies.

"Peeta, what's the plan tonight?" Katniss turns to look at him.

"Well, how do you want to do this?"

"I'm not a big party person or a big talker."

"I could do the talking, if you don't mind."

"What? You're going to stick by my side the entire night?"

"Why not? I am your husband after all." Katniss looks away shyly. "What did I tell you when we first met?" Peeta asks. Katniss looks lost. "I take care of my wifey. Now, come on. We're going to be late!" He grabs her hand and leads them outside to the car.

* * *

"Katniss!" She had barely made her way into the building and Annie was on her, hugging the life out of her.

"Did you bring your gun?" Katniss mouths to Peeta. Peeta only smiles at her.

"You got dragged to this thing too, huh?" Finnick approaches Peeta with an outstretched hand.

Peeta takes it with a grin. "Are you kidding? I had to drag this one here." He says gesturing towards Katniss.

"Yea right." Katniss says as Annie finally releases her. She makes her way over to Peeta who has his arm open to her. She cuddles into him as he wraps his arm around her.

"I think that's the best position for you." Annie tells her.

"What?" Katniss asks her.

"There! Under Peeta." Annie says. Peeta starts laughing and Katniss blushes.

"Under Peeta..." he repeats under his breath. Katniss looks up at him with a scowl. "What? She said it!"

"What are you talking about Annie?"

"Don't act like you don't know..." Katniss shakes her head. "Oh well, the men," she points back at several groups of men around the room. "They kind of have an eye out for the _hot, new _teacher."

Peeta laughs again. Katniss slaps his chest. "I told you!" Peeta tells her.

"You're telling me that these men are here for me?"

"To join your class, so you would be _hands on_ and all that." Annie tells her making Finnick laugh. He throws an arm around Annie.

"Don't worry! They do it to all the new teachers!" Finn tells them.

"What? Creep on women? Great!" Katniss says.

"Hey, but you're good. They'll see you with him and that ring on your finger, they'll back off."

"Don't worry, baby!" Peeta kisses Katniss. "I got your back!"

* * *

True to his word, Peeta never left her side. He dragged her over to every one of the small groups that had formed. He introduced himself as her husband, which disappointed several of the males in the room. Even with the disappointment, several of the party goers still signed up for the class she taught. She was still being hit on by guys, even with Peeta next to her. Still, she had never been so happy to be married in her life.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. You going to be okay for a few minutes?" Katniss shakes her head at Peeta. "Okay." He ducks down and gives her a kiss.

"Everybody loves him." Annie creeps up on her.

"He's good at that. Very personable." Katniss tells her while sipping her drink.

"I can see why you fell for him."

"Oh yes. Very sexy." Katniss says.

"Not only that. He speaks very highly of you." Annie looks at her.

"Does he?"

"He knows a lot about you. It's sweet how well your husband knows you." Annie tells her. Katniss laughs nervously. Peeta must have been reading her file constantly.

"Yes, he's sweet like that." Katniss takes a sip of her drink, when her eye catches another partygoer giving her a look. She squints at him as something about him just seems off to her. She sees the man start walking towards her. Just then, Peeta comes back.

"Miss me?" He kisses her again.

"Actually, yes. Dance with me?" She asks him. He doesn't even get a chance to respond as Katniss pulls him towards the dance floor. They begin to sway to the rhythm of a particularly slow song before Peeta starts talking.

"You going to tell me what's wrong." Peeta asks.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

Peeta sighs, "Katniss, if something is wrong, it's not about you keeping it from me, like a wife might from her husband. You have to tell me so that I can protect you."

"It's nothing. Just some guy was looking at me weird."

"Like _I'm attracted to you _weird or _I might be trying to kill you_ weird?" Katniss stopped dancing. She had to think about it. Could that be what was _off _about him before? But either way, she wasn't sure.

"I don't know." She tells him honestly. Peeta continues moving them to the music.

"Where is he?" Katniss turns them a little.

"He should be behind me." Peeta looks up discretely and sees the man Katniss is talking about. Something about the man just didn't sit right with him. His gut had never been wrong and right now it was throwing up red flags. When it came to Snow, Peeta couldn't risk anything. Now, he just had to figure out a way for them to leave.

"Kiss me." Peeta tells her.

"What?!" Katniss asks him.

"You're game right?" Katniss shakes her head slowly. "Good!" Peeta crashes his lips onto hers. Katniss doesn't respond to his kiss. "Can you give me something here?"

"Give you something?"

"Make out with me, like you want to take me home!" Peeta peppers kisses on her chin, then down to her neck.

"I'll give you something." Katniss lifts his head up and begins making out with him. She forces her tongue into his mouth, which causes Peeta to open his eyes in shock. He quickly recovers and pulls Katniss in tight against him. When he does, Katniss can't help but notice how close her lower half was to his. Was he hard? She moaned against his mouth at the thought.

"Peeta..." She says breathlessly. "Is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?" He chuckles.

He smiles at her before he gives her one more kiss and pulls her towards the exit. They walk past Annie and Finn, who stare at them curiously. "I'm going to take her home!" Finnick gives him a fist bump before Peeta pulls Katniss away.

* * *

When they got home, Peeta told her to get some rest. When she changed into her pajamas and never heard Peeta come up to his bedroom, she went downstairs in search of him.

She found him on the phone in one of the spare bedrooms downstairs. Katniss hadn't realized he had created an FBI headquarters in their house.

"Alright. Just let me know if anything comes up."

"Peeta?" He turns to look at her after he hangs up.

"Hey! Go back to bed."

"When are you coming to bed?" She ask him. Something about having him sleeping right down the hall from her, comforted her. So now, she couldn't sleep with him still downstairs.

He smirks at her, "Why? You need a cuddle buddy?" Katniss laughs as she approaches his desk. She picks up a sketch of the guy who had concerned Peeta at the party. The sketch was completely detailed. It was like she was looking at the guy standing right in front of her.

"Wow! This is really good!" Katniss tells Peeta.

"I used to be a sketch artist for the local police department before I became an agent."

"So, is he trying to kill me?" Katniss asks.

"Elliot Marvel." Peeta tells her while handing her a file. The file consisted of a picture of the man at the party along with several other details, like address, occupation, etc. "He lives in the area. Seems to just be a local, but I've forwarded it to headquarters so they could check him out further. I'll be keeping tabs on him as well."

"Peeta, don't you think you're overreacting?" She puts the file back down on his desk. He stands and approaches her.

"No. This man could have ties to Snow. I don't know that he doesn't. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He grabs her hand, leading her out of the room. "Come on. I'll make you some hot chocolate and get you back to bed."

"Peeta! I don't need you to treat me like a little girl." Peeta stops walking.

"So, no hot chocolate? Coffee, ma'am?" He asks her with a smirk. Katniss makes a face.

"On second thought, hot chocolate sounds great!" Katniss happily runs off to the kitchen.

Peeta sighs, "Yes dear."

* * *

After he makes them some hot chocolate, Peeta takes a seat across from her at the table.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"Annie said you knew a lot about me. How many times have you read my file?" Peeta chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his head.

"I'm just playing the part. I figure, as your husband, I should know you." He sips his drink.

"Yea, but you make me look bad." Peeta raises his eyebrow at her. "I don't know anything about you, my husband."

"Katniss, most of the file is made up. Like how we met, stuff you like, your parents...So I don't really know you, just the one they made up. You know, to keep you in hiding."

"You still have a good idea about me. I know nothing about you."

"You really want to know?" Peeta asks her.

"I think it would be a good thing to know a little about the people we're living with..." Katniss tells him.

"Okay then." He stands up and gestures towards the couch. "We should get comfortable."

Once they make it to the couch, Katniss starts.

"So what do you know, Peeta?"

"What's true: Katniss Everdeen. 5'4, weight: 118, dark brown hair, grey eyes. One sister: Primrose Everdeen. Parents: Roger and Lillian Everdeen. Father died when you were 12. Mother died four years ago…" He looks over at her and can tell that she's slightly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

Katniss takes a sip of her drink. "It's okay. Just not easy to think about that last part."

"I'm sorry. I was just remembering your file."

"It's okay." Katniss can see he's not convinced. She scoots a little closer towards him and reassuringly holds his hand. "Really."

"Okay."

"But see, that's what I'm talking about." Peeta looks at her curiously. "Never mind that fake stuff they put in the file about me. You know basically everything about me. Stuff that everybody knows." Katniss tenses. "And stuff that nobody does. Stuff I don't like to talk about."

This time Peeta squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry. We won't talk about that then."

"Peeta, stop apologizing." She looks up at him. Before Katniss even knows what's she's doing, she runs her hand through his hair. She runs her hand lovingly down his face to cup his cheek. Katniss comes out of her daze and quickly snatches her hand back. She clears her throat in an attempt to rid herself of the awkwardness. "Tell me about Peeta."

"I hate this story." Peeta tells her with a nervous chuckle. "Anything you want to know in particular?"

"How'd you get into this? The FBI, I mean."

"I didn't want to be a cop. That was Haymitch's doing."

"The crazy old guy who got me in this mess?" Peeta laughs and shake his head. "Is he family?"

"Haymitch isn't my uncle, but he was the brother my father never had. Closest thing I have now." Katniss notices Peeta's demeanor change.

"We don't have to talk about it, Peeta."

"It's okay. I'll tell you." Peeta takes a deep breath before continuing. "Every year, my family went skiing up in the mountains. My father and my brothers loved it best." Peeta laughs softly. "My mother hated it, but Dad never took no for an answer. That year, I broke my leg playing football. I couldn't go. Haymitch offered to let me stay with him until my family got back." Peeta sighs. "To this day, I'm not sure how it happened, but my family got into a car accident." Katniss has her hand in Peeta's again, trying to comfort him. She recognized that look. It was the same one she got when she thought about her father. "I'm the only Mellark left."

"Peeta..."

"After that, Haymitch took me in. I had always wanted to bake like my father and I was all about ready to do take over. I got everything when they died, including his bakery. But I couldn't stay there or bake anymore. Too many memories."

"I'm sorry, Peeta."

"It's okay. I like being an FBI agent. I get to meet beautiful women on the job." Peeta looks at Katniss when he says the last part. Katniss can't help but be grateful that the room is somewhat dark, so her blush isn't as evident.

"Peeta, I promise to tell you about the things I don't like talking about before this whole mess is over." Katniss tells him.

"You don't have to Katniss." Katniss scoots even closer to him.

"No, Peeta. You told me something that was hard for you. I promise to do the same. I'm just not that great with talking."

Peeta smirks at her. "Whenever you're ready, I'm here to listen." Katniss leans into him. Peeta awkwardly opens his arm to her, not expecting her to want to hug him. He tightens his hold on her. Peeta can't help but feel comfort in her presence, in her proximity to him now. He rests his head on top of hers, inhaling the flowery scent of the shampoo she uses. They were playing a dangerous game.

Katniss didn't understand what she was doing. Sure she found Peeta attractive, but their flirting, the touching, they way he spoke to her, it all confused her. She had never felt so comfortable or safe in someone's presence before. Even now, when she ran her hands through his hair or their hand holding. It was for reassurance and comfort. But now there was the hug she was in with him. More reassurance or was Katniss falling for her agent? He still held her as she thought. _What the hell am I doing?_

Katniss went to push herself away. Her hand came in contact with his chest and she was instantly reminded of earlier in the evening, when she had seen him without his shirt. Katniss felt his muscles flex under his shirt where her hand was pressed. That was it. She was just sexually frustrated. It was hard enough to go without sex, and Peeta was a constant reminder of what the opposite sex had to offer. She half groaned, half sighed. So, she was pretty sure she wasn't in love, but how was she going to tame her libido?

"Come on," Katniss says, pulling Peeta off the couch. "Let's go to bed."

Peeta chuckles. "You say that like we sleep together."

_Soon enough, _Katniss thinks and then silently berates herself, because that's not where her thoughts should be if she was going to get past this. Instead, she just turns and gives him a smile which he mirrors, causing her to almost melt right then and there. _I am so fucked! _


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so very sorry for the delay. There are no excuses. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just working with the idea. **

* * *

She woke up in the middle of a field. A field that no matter what direction she looked in, it was endless and desolate. She sat on the ground, soaked from head to toe. She was shaking, but it wasn't from the rain. She's had this dream before. When most people would go insane not knowing in which direction to go, Katniss knew. She apathetically pushed herself off the ground into a standing position. She looked towards the sky as the rain fell and willed herself not to cry. Not in her nightmares. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

With a heavy heart, Katniss trudged through the muddy fields. She learned not to run anymore. She would wake up even more freighted and exhausted when she did. Frankly, it didn't matter how quickly she got to her destination; the outcome was always the same.

She hated this nightmare, not only for what it signified, but this one, was one she could never escape. Other times, she'd wake up in the middle of one of her nightmares. She would scream and sometimes cry, but once she woke up, it was over. This one, however, went on forever. She never could wake up. It started the same; her walking through a field for hours, an hour, if she was lucky.

She guessed tonight must have been a better night, because she did only walk for an hour. She finally reached that dreaded hill and looked up it. The sooner she climbed, the sooner it would be over. So she did. At the top, she overlooked a small mountain and a winding road. A body of water separated her and the moment that changed her life. Not five minutes later, a car rounded the road and swallowed hard. She recognized that car; it was her father's. She watched as a truck came speeding from the other side. Just like the police report had mentioned, the truck lost control and jackknifed into both lanes leaving oncoming traffic, her father, no other alternative but to swerve into the adjacent body of water.

This was usually the point where Katniss woke up screaming. This time was different. As she looked down into the water, she expected to wake up. Instead, continued to stand there, nothing happening. What could the dream want of her? She turned her head down the hill. Could it want her to jump? She had never jumped before. So she jumped. Only in her dreams would she be able to survive a jump from that altitude. She surfaced after a few minutes. She took a deep breath before diving further in, in search of her father's car. Katniss only managed to find it because of the headlight's reflection off the water. She swam over to the vehicle and peeked in. There was her father, struggling to break his way out. Katniss tried for the handle, but nothing. She tried punching the window out, nothing.

Katniss thought that tonight was a better night, but she was wrong. It was so much worse. It should have just ended after the car veered off the mountain. Now, she had to watch as her father tried desperately to save himself. She had to watch him die. She couldn't do anything, so she screamed in the water. She cried and reached out for him. She looked on, catching her father's eyes. She could just make out the word he was saying; her name. So she cried harder and punched the glass harder. He kept mouthing her name until she heard it, "Katniss!"

And just like that, the car got further and further away, until all she saw was open water. She was still screaming when she pulled through. She woke up with Peeta sitting next to her, shaking her in an attempt to wake her up.

"Katniss..." Peeta says softly. "You were screaming. And I..." Katniss shook in his hold.

"You know how my father died?" She says, while sitting up in bed next to Peeta. She was still spooked from her nightmare.

Peeta shook his head. "I do." Katniss threw her arms around Peeta, tears falling uncontrollably.

"Oh, Peeta!" She cried as he held her tightly against him. "No one was ever the same after that! My father was dead and my mom might as well been!"

She didn't know how long she cried or how long he held her, but he sat there patiently with her. Eventually, she pulled away a little, still in Peeta's arms.

"How do you do it, Peeta?" He cocks his head at her curiously. "Sleep? Go on? I lost my father and basically my mother that day. You lost everyone! How do you do it?"

"You think your father wants to see you hurt? Your father loved you. He loves you. In death. Always."

"Peeta..."

"My mother may not have loved me the way she should, but I know my father did. I know that. When I lost him and my brothers, I lost everything. But then I remember how much he loved me and how he always loved to see me smile. I knew I couldn't stay in the darkness like I wanted to. I had to live. Live the life I was meant to. Live the life they couldn't."

"Peeta..." He notices her tears starting up again. He pulls her against him again.

"You don't think you deserve to be happy? After your mother checked out, you took care of your sister right?" Katniss shakes her head weakly. "Gave up what you wanted to make her happy?" She shakes her head again. "The ghosts will haunt you either way. The best thing you could do is be happy. For your father. For you."

Peeta stills when he feels her place a kiss to his chest. Katniss runs her hand up his chest and to his cheek. She places a kiss on the bottom of his jaw.

Meanwhile, Peeta tries to run through the rule book in his head. Was this allowed? Was he allowed to actually kiss her? It was one thing to play along with her while they played house, but this was different. He couldn't deny his attraction to her. He would love nothing more then to kiss her senseless and have his way with her. But she was hurting and needed comfort. Peeta had no problem comforting her, just not in that way.

He felt one more kiss on his jaw before he turned to look at her. She leaned up to him and he let her kiss him. They shared a sweet kiss. He pulled back and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"We should get some sleep." He tells her while getting off her bed. Before he can leave, Katniss stops him.

"Stay. Please?" Katniss pleads with him. He crawls into bed with her, spooning her from behind. Peeta wraps his arms around her waist before she drifts off to sleep. Peeta lay there awake in thought. If he let his emotions get in the way, it was dangerous. He couldn't protect her if he got too close. But he couldn't have her distressed. If worse came to worst, Peeta needed her to cooperate; to trust him. He would help her anyway he could. For now, hopefully being friends would suffice. Friends that kiss? Who have to pretend to be married? He shook the thoughts. He would help her. He would keep her safe.

* * *

Katniss tried to keep her mind off Peeta. After she woke up that morning, after the best nights sleep she's ever had, he was gone. His side of the bed was cold, like he'd been up for quite some time. Katniss looked out of the window in confusion. She wasn't sure why she'd kissed him like that. She had been caught in the moment. He told her to be happy and, oddly enough, he made her happy. In their short time together, she'd laughed more with him than with anyone else. Never mind the fact that they were on the run from some lunatic who was trying to kill her. They shouldn't be laughing. She should be cowering for her life somewhere. But Peeta made her feel almost like she was on vacation. The only time she had even remembered the danger she was in was at the party when Peeta questioned the man who was staring at her. Up until then, she had never felt like she was in danger.

But now, she was feeling conflicted. She liked Peeta and she liked the game they played. Touching and kissing each other whenever they were in public. It was fun, but it also put her on edge. Was it possible that she had kissed him because of something other then just their game? Katniss shook her head, sure that she had some form of the Nightingale effect.

She suddenly wondered where Peeta was. He wouldn't of left her alone. She was about to exit the room with only her bathrobe on, but the sudden need to look somewhat presentable rushed through her. _Weird_, she thought. She contemplated her options. What harm could it do? Katniss scrambled around finding something to wear. She took a quick shower and was ready to find Peeta downstairs.

She ran downstairs, unexpectedly giddy to see Peeta. She found no one in the living room, but did walk in on Annie drinking coffee in the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Annie says cheerfully.

"Annie? Didn't expect you here."

"Finnick really seems to like your hubby. Said something about a bromance. I'm tagging along to divert the attention from his man crush." Katniss laughs.

"Speaking of my hubby, where is he?" Before Annie can answer, they hear footsteps climbing the basement stairs.

"You want a good work out, you should hit the gym where I work." They hear Peeta from the kitchen.

"Maybe I'll join your class. I hear you run a mean kickboxing class."

"Sure do! It's always packed though. Good luck getting in."

"I'm sure it is with all that hot ass-" he stops talking when he sees Annie and Katniss in the kitchen. Peeta approaches Katniss, who is over by the counter pouring herself a cup of coffee. She smiles at him over her shoulder.

"Hey Peeta!" Katniss couldn't help but notice that Peeta was shirtless. She wondered if that man ever wore a shirt. She turned back to her coffee with a slight blush. She turned a deeper shade of red when she feels Peeta's arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning to you too!" He leaves a lingering kiss on her cheek. She was blushing furiously, but there was no way she was going to let Peeta win at their game. She turns in his arms, -throwing her arms around his neck. She gives him a deep kiss before pulling back some. Katniss then runs her hands up his damp hair.

"Eww Peeta, you're all sweaty!" Katniss chuckles.

"I was working out for you!" He smiles at her.

"For me?" Katniss asks innocently. He steps back, showing off his muscled torso.

"You think this is for someone else?" He smiles at her still. She smiles back at him before he embraces her again. He kisses up and down her neck causing Katniss to laugh. She couldn't help getting all warm and fuzzy in Peeta's arms. This felt safe and comfortable. It felt natural, like she belonged in his arms. She was falling for her protector.

Katniss clears her throat as she tries to reclaim some control over her feelings. "Thank you for last night," Katniss whispers to him.

Peeta shakes his head to decline. "Don't worry about it." As she looks into his eyes, then down his body, the desire takes over. Katniss can't help but trail her hand down his strong body and stop once she has a grip on his waistband.

Katniss leans in and places a kiss on his cheek. Peeta's gaze follows as she pulls back to kiss his lips. She lingers for a bit until Peeta presses back into her kiss. When Peeta opens his mouth to adjust, Katniss wraps her arms around his waist. Peeta brings his hands up from their place on her hips and cups her face. Her hands play with his waistband before she pulls his hips into her by it. Peeta moans at the contact and begins to trail kisses down her neck. He grinds into her making Katniss cry out in pleasure. She's just about to hitch her leg when she manages to look over Peeta's shoulder. Bleary eyed, Katniss blinks a little, and sees Finnick and Annie staring at them with grins on their faces.

"Peeta, we have company." She says as she chuckles uncomfortably. He turns to Finnick and Annie, who stare at them with amusement.

"Shit!" Peeta curses under his breath as he swallows heavily. He had enjoyed their togetherness and he could only hope Katniss didn't catch on. He was losing control of the situation and it didn't sit well with him. Peeta quickly shakes his head and turns towards their guests. "Are you two still here?" Katniss slaps Peeta's chest.

"What were _you two_ doing last night?" Finnick says with raised eyebrows and a smirk. It's quickly wiped away when Annie elbows him in the gut.

"Don't mind him. We were just wondering if you guys wanted to join us for dinner again." Annie asks them.

"In-laws are coming. Need backup." Finnick whispers to them. Annie scowls at him.

"What did he say? Did he make another crack at my parents?" Annie almost yells.

Peeta chuckles. "What you think, baby? Save the Odairs or not?" He jostles her gently.

"Your call, sweetie." She beams at him.

"Alright. Sure."

"Alright! Two weeks from today! And thank you so much!" Finnick exclaims while grabbing both Peeta and Katniss in a hug. They awkwardly hug him back. When they let go, Finnick and Annie leave wishing them more thank yous and goodbyes.

"Hey, I think we have this lovers act down!" Peeta tells her.

"Yea, I think it's more than an act." Katniss mumbles.

"What's that?" Peeta asks, thankfully not catching what she said.

"I said we're good at it." Peeta smiles at her. Peeta happily walks over to her and gives her a kiss on her temple.

"I'm going to go take a shower, seeing as I'm all sweaty and stuff." He walks away, his face instantly displaying a frown.

What was he doing? The moment he got into the bathroom, his body was at attention. Peeta was surprised he was able to hold back his erection for so long. He groaned. Katniss had gotten him all hot and bothered when she reciprocated his affection. He knew it was their game and that he had started it today, but it had felt too nice. Too real. There he goes again letting his emotions interfere. He groaned again. As he looked down at the bulge in his pants, he was surprised that Katniss had gotten him so worked up by what, just being close? They only kissed a few times, now look at him. Peeta had to get a hold of his urges before something drastic happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, I have no excuses; just been incredibly busy. Thank you to everyone who favs/followed/reviewed. It's appreciated. This chapter is a bit short but I will post the next chapter within a day or two. Thanks again. **

**I own nothing. I'm only working with the idea. Everything else is owned by their respective parties.**

* * *

And their game continued but it proved to be a dangerous game, because both of them were one more inappropriate comment from stripping their clothes off and jumping on one another.

It started innocently. Some touching and innocent enough kisses. Mostly, it was just practice for when they were out together, which was quite a lot. Not that they went out, but Peeta would pick her up after work and everywhere Katniss went, Peeta was there. Of course, no one knew what the real purpose was to their "always being together." To everyone looking in, they were newly weds in love and that's what Katniss and Peeta needed everyone to believe.

But somewhere along the way, their kisses became heated. They were flirting with each other every chance they got. They truly enjoyed one another's company and it just made everything awkward when one of them figured out what was happening, effectively ruining the moment.

So, it became a waning thought at home for the Mellark's. There were too many feelings and sexual tension. Neither one knew how to fix it without crossing that unspoken invisible line.

Katniss was sitting at the small table in the kitchen with Peeta washing something. She mixed her coffee tentatively while she stared at Peeta's back. Her mind wandered to a recent moment of him.

_Flashback _

_Katniss walked into the living room. She stopped when she saw Peeta sitting on the couch, shirtless and eating ramen. Generally, Katniss would be staring at his chest and how well toned it was. But her stomach brought her out of that. She was hungry and he had ramen. She went back to the kitchen, searching the cupboards for a cup. _

_"Hey, Peeta?" She yelled from the kitchen. _

_"Yea?" _

_"Where'd you get that ramen?" She waited, but heard nothing. "Peeta?" Katniss got tired of waiting and went out to look at him. Peeta only sat quietly on the couch. _

_"Um, it's the last one." He looked guiltily at her. Katniss only sighed. She plopped down next to him. "You can have it if you want." He tries giving it to her. _

_"No, it's okay." She waived him off. Peeta took another mouthful before he put the cup down on the table. _

_"I can't eat this knowing you want it. Go ahead, take it!" _

_"It's really okay, Peeta. I'm not going to die from the munchies." _

_"My job is to take care of you. Both as your protector and your fake husband. At least let me make you something." Katniss subconsciously ran her hand up to Peeta's forehead. She tried pushing back his hair so it was out of his face. When it fell back in place, Katniss sighed. _

_"Alright. But only if you don't mind." _

_"I don't!" Peeta beamed at her before standing up and heading into the kitchen. She heard a few pots clang around, the water running, and then it was quiet again. After a few minutes, Katniss decided to check on him. Peeta heard her in the doorway and turned to smile at her. She decided to take seat on the countertop next to where he was working. _

_"I'm making spaghetti. I figured you wanted ramen, so..." Peeta was currently mixing the sauce he was going to use. He took a spoonful and brought it over to her. "Here! Try some!" He fed her the sauce. _

_"Mhm, it's good!" He smiled at her. _

_"Good!" He went to the sink and washed his hands. Then, he went over to bowl he had the ground beef in. _

_"You're making meatballs too?" Katniss asked him."_

_"Yea. I already seasoned these. Just have to shape them." Peeta grab a generous amount of ground beef and shaped it into a ball. He placed it on the frying pan and continued. _

_"Can I help?" Katniss asked eagerly._

_"Sure! Wash your hands first." She did then went to his side. "Just grab a handful and shape it into a ball. Like this." He showed her. _

_Peeta made it look so easy. Katniss' meatballs looked a mess. They were anything but round. And for whatever reason, they didn't stay together. They fell apart once they hit the frying pan. Peeta couldn't help but chuckle which made Katniss shoot him a death glare. _

_"Here, let me help." Peeta took a couple of the finished meatballs of the pan, giving them room to cook more. "Okay." He grabbed a handful of meat in his right hand and positioned himself behind Katniss. He grabbed her left hand and placed the meat there. Peeta grabbed her other hand and brought it together with her other. He placed both his hands outside of hers and continued. "Firmly press it into your hands." He chuckled. "I'm not sure what you're doing, but they should be round if you use your palms."_

_Katniss was dying. She had a shirtless Peeta pressed against her back. His skin naturally radiated warmth, which caused Katniss to feel warmth in her core. His hands were big and smooth around hers. The feeling was nice. Luckily for her, Peeta was so into the meatballs, he couldn't see her blush. Katniss leaned back slightly into him. _

_"You got it?" He smiled down at her. Katniss looked up at him. She had a dreamy look on her face. Words didn't come, so she just nodded her head. "Good!" He kissed her forehead before finally releasing her. Katniss only stood there, stunned by the feelings that were going through her. _

Meanwhile, Peeta stood at the sink washing his plate. He wasn't sure when their game took a turn for the worst. His mind wandered over to her and their time together. He silently groaned and grinded into the countertop in front of him. It was the only way he could try and keep his feelings for Katniss at bay.

_Flashback _

_Peeta was sitting on the couch cleaning his gun. He turned his head towards the stairs when he heard Katniss come clamoring down them. _

_She stopped when she saw him looking at her. "The bathroom upstairs is broken!" She said as she ran into the downstairs one. _

_Peeta made a face, "No it's not! Did you pull the knob before turning it?" He yelled at her. She peeked her head into the doorway. _

_"I guess not! But whatever. I'm taking a shower down here." Katniss tells him before she turns the shower on. Peeta only shook his head. When he thought of something to say, he turned his head towards the bathroom door. That's when he noticed she hadn't closed it all the way. Peeta swallowed hard when he caught sight of Katniss' long, tanned legs. She was turned away from him when her shirt came off. He caught sight of her back. His eyes trailed down and just got a glimpse of Katniss' ass. Peeta felt himself getting hard. He willed himself not to, but then she turned slightly to her side and he got a glimpse of side-boob. His erection strained against his pants. Fuck! _

_Peeta finally turned away when she got into the shower. He looked down at himself. Katniss was killing him in the worst way possible. He groaned. He was going to have to deal with his "problem" now. He holstered his gun and decided to take care of it upstairs. He walked past the bathroom door when he heard her scream. _

_"Katniss!" He yelled back before bursting through the bathroom door, gun in hand. Peeta caught her as she fell out of the shower. He went into cop mode, holding her against him, protectively, as he searched the bathroom for the source of her angst. _

_Katniss had fallen backwards out of the shower. When Peeta caught her, his arm wrapped around her waist, his hand right underneath her naked breasts. She noticed she was slipping in his grasp from being wet. His hand was inches from her breasts. Katniss desperately reached out for one of the towels on the rack. When she got a hold of the towel, she threw it over her body. _

_"Peeta?!" _

_"What?! What's wrong?! Why'd you scream?!" _

_"The water went cold! Peeta..." Katniss shook in his hold, only partially from being wet. _

_Peeta looked down at the wet, naked woman in his arms. Her naked backside was against his front and his erection. He saw that she had a towel draped loosely around her front covering all her intimate areas. He then realized where his hand was. He released her instantly, turning away. Katniss quickly wrapped herself in the towel, while keeping an eye on Peeta. He kept his eyes off her as he walked closer to the shower. He ducked his hand in, checking the water temperature. _

_"It's good now." Peeta said as he made his way out of the bathroom. Once out, he made his way upstairs. He closed the door behind him when he got into his bathroom. He hoped Katniss hadn't felt his erection. He eyed the hand that had been so dangerously close to her breasts. His erection twitched as he thought about her naked body against him. He groaned again. Now he was the one who needed that cold shower. _

Katniss went through scenarios in her head. What's the worst that could happen if they just got it in real quick? He was technically her husband and it wasn't like she could just go out and meet some random stranger on the street. He was her only option. She wondered if the FBI thought about this possibility when they set people up like this. They gave her everything: a house, job, husband, but no sex? What was up with that? She groaned to herself. How she wished to be that plate Peeta was so methodically washing.

Peeta finished doing what he was doing. He turned around, leaning against the sink. Katniss looked up from her coffee to meet his gaze.

"So..." Peeta starts.

_You want to have sex? God, Peeta just ask me and I'm yours,_ Katniss couldn't help but think.

"You want to do anything today?" He asked her. Katniss ran her hand down her face. Her core ached with need and he was the only one who could do anything about it.

"Peeta." Katniss stood and walked over to him. "What would you do if I did this?" Katniss leaned into him. She didn't kiss him, but she did run her hands from his chest down to his belt.

"Katniss..." He whispered.

"Peeta..." She kissed his chin. "You have something I need..." She positioned herself in front of him. She slowly raised her knee up, positioning it right underneath his growing bulge. Peeta groaned at the contact. "I see you need it too."

"I don't..." Peeta hissed when she pressed harder.

"It's been, what, four months since we've been here. So that's at least four months of no...relief." She finished.

"I've gone longer.." Peeta strains. Katniss continues kissing him. She then starts unbuttoning his shirt. Peeta throws his head back at the feel of her hands all over his exposed chest. "Please Katniss..."

"What, Peeta...what do you want?" Peeta leans into her touch. He places his hand on the back of her neck.

"We shouldn't do this..." Peeta whispers in her ear.

"Why not? You're a man and I'm a woman. It's what we do..." Katniss has already unbuckled his pants. When Peeta feels her hand in his boxers, he loses it. He picks her up and lays her on the table Katniss had been sitting at earlier. He finally rips his shirt off. Peeta attacks her lips. He leans towards her ear while he undoes her pants.

"One time, Katniss!" He groans.

"One time."

* * *

**And this is what happens when you let things build...The good stuff is next chapter so stay tuned...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I said I would update within in a couple days of my last update, but my writing spirit went when someone decided to steal all four wheels off my car. My rims weren't even that flashy or expensive, but I guess it's always easier to steal from someone else then to earn your own. Safe to say, it was a very eventful Memorial Day weekend. My car was up and running later that day but a week + later and my soul is still kind of reeling, as I'm sure the police will never find my rims. **

**With that said, I'm taking a slight break from writing because I feel that I'm not really in it at the moment. I will definitely finish this story because I can't leave things unfinished. Hopefully, this chapter isn't a complete disappointment and if I lost any followers or fans, that's just the way it is.  
**

**Thanks again for all the followers/reviews/favs/etc. I'll get out of my funk eventually. **

**I own nothing. Just working with the idea. **

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was round three that night. After sex in the kitchen, he got her on the couch. Then, his voice demanded her upstairs. She remembered being ready to go up them, but she made the mistake of turning to watch him. He was kneeling on the couch, where they had just finished having sex. He was quickly stroking himself, trying desperately to get himself ready. Katniss licked her lips as she waited for him on the stairs. She watched as he put a condom on then Peeta turned and caught her stare. He turned his head and gave her a devilish smile. Katniss swallowed before attempting to ascend the stairs. Unfortunately, she tripped at the top which gave Peeta the chance he needed to catch up to her. Before she could even get up, Peeta was on her. She tried crawling away from him, but he pulled her body to his. _

_"What did I say?" His voice was low and menacing. Peeta had Katniss on all fours in front of him. He ran his hand down her spine, then ran it down to her ass. _

_"Peeta..." She tried pushing back into him, but he held her steady. Peeta dropped his hand below her to cup her sex. He ran his fingers down her slit and found that she was still deliciously wet from their recent encounter on the couch. He gripped her waist firmly with his other hand. _

_"You have no idea the effect you have." He whispered next to her ear, before thrusting into her. _

_"God..." Katniss moaned. She folded her arms in front of her on the stairs and buried her head into her arms. From this position, Peeta was deeper then he had ever been. "Peeta..." _

_He didn't let her rest long as he leaned over her body. One hand still firm on her waist, the other went to the bottom of her chin, lifting her up. Katniss unfolded her arms, fully extending them to support herself. Her body jerked forward with every hard thrust he gave. _

_"Peeta...I can't...I'm gonna-" Katniss couldn't even finish her sentences at this point. Her arms gave out as her orgasm hit her. Peeta's strong arms kept her from crashing onto the floor. He pulled out of her, still hard and flipped her onto her back. She breathlessly reached out for him. He lowered himself over her body, so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Peeta kisses the crook of her neck and trails his kisses upward towards her ear. _

_"One more time?" Peeta whispered to her. Katniss couldn't answer him. She furiously nodded her head at him before she gasped as he thrust into her again. "You feel so good, Katniss." _

_"Yes, Peeta!" She moaned against him. When she finally wrapped her legs around him, he lifted them off the floor and carried her into the bedroom. Peeta crashed them onto her bed. They both groaned at how deep he got when they hit the bed. _

_Katniss was sure she was going to be sore. Going four rounds with Peeta, was not what she had in mind, not that she was complaining. His erection slipped out when Katniss scooted herself backwards, so her back was against the headboard. Peeta looked at her a little disappointedly, but then she bit her lip and gave him the sexiest smile he had ever seen. He smiled back as he scooted closer to her. Katniss bent her knees around his torso as he reached for her and gave her a passionate kiss. _

_"This position is going to be awkward." He said against her lips. His arms strained to reach his lips up to hers. From there, Katniss pushed off his shoulders, flipping them over so she was on top. _

_"This one not so much." She told him as she captured his lips in another kiss. Before he knew it, Katniss lowered herself over his hard on. Peeta threw his head back in a moan. Katniss braced herself against Peeta's chest. She knew he had to be close, so she rocked hard against him. The headboard rattled rhythmically against the wall. _

_Peeta reached for her breasts. Katniss moaned as his hands explored her body. He sat up, lavishing her breasts with his mouth. Katniss gripped his head tightly against her breasts. _

_"Yes, Peeta!" Peeta thrusted up against her, desperate to find his release. _

_"Katniss," he groaned. Peeta matched her last thrust perfectly, sending them both over the edge. They both moaned against each other as their climax subsided. _

_Peeta fell back onto the bed, completely spent, with Katniss against his chest._

_"Wow!" Peeta whispered. _

_"One time, huh?" Katniss laughed against his chest. _

_"Had to get it out of my system." Peeta sighs. "Katniss, this can't happen again."_

_"Why not?" She quietly asked him. _

_"You know why," He feels Katniss rubbing his chest. He sighs again. "I couldn't take it if something happened to you and I was literally caught with my pants down."_

_"But Peeta, what better way to protect me then to be here, with me?" _

_"Katniss, maybe in another life, under different circumstances, we could be together." _

_"Let's not talk about it anymore." Katniss pulls away from him. She turns away and drifts off to sleep. _

* * *

She wasn't going to work today. Of course, Peeta didn't know that. She waited for him to drive away before she ran for her sanctuary, that being a relatively generous plot of forestry about a mile down the road from her work. She had been sneaking over to it any chance she got; her break, canceled class, etc.

Katniss sat leisurely against a tree on the floor in thought. It had been about two weeks since they had finally sealed the deal. _Damn him_, was the only thing that went through Katniss' mind. How could they have such amazing sex and then expect it to be just that one night? Not to mention that Katniss felt all these conflicting feelings. She liked Peeta. She cared about him. The sex was great. And he didn't want anything to do with her. True to his word, well almost, it was only that one night they had that great sex Katniss remembers, but since then, everything was awkward.

By job description, Peeta had to be near her as much as possible, if not all the time. For her protection, she had to remind herself. She groaned. But she liked him, she really liked him. Possible more than like, but he kept her at arms length. He didn't allow anymore physical contact, no more then necessary. She felt like she had been rejected and just couldn't understand why they couldn't be in a relationship.

But it was her fault she felt that way. _Right? _She had been the one to initiate their game and now she was on the losing end. From the moment they met, she had found him attractive in more than just the physical. He was everything she could have hoped for in a man, but he was just to be her protector. _But he was so sexy, and funny, and smart. _She cursed herself for letting her body dictate what was right for her.

Katniss had never gone any further in the forest then where she was currently sitting. Mostly because she didn't have the time. So today, with all the time in the world, she stood up and continued walking through the forest. Her ears picked up a sound behind her. She stilled in an attempt to listen closer. Nothing. She kept on walking. Katniss reached a small creek, she figured the creek probably doubled back somewhere behind her, so she dismissed the sound from before. That was until she picked up the sound again; it was closer now. Katniss quickly climbed up a tree, giving her a perfect vantage point as well as a decent hiding spot.

Katniss watched as a hooded figure ran through, stopping right underneath the tree she was in. The man never looked up as he continued walking through the shrubbery. She followed him with her eyes, watching as he disappeared into a densely tree covered area. Katniss waited a few minutes, making sure the man wouldn't return before jumping down from her tree.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, a set of arms tightly wrapped around her waist from behind. Katniss tried breaking free, wiggling and even kicking off from the tree she was just in. The force of the kicked propelled them onto the man's back, with Katniss on top. His grip loosened a bit allowing Katniss to slip lower against the man's body. The man's grip returned, one arm around her chest, the other right underneath her chin.

Once he pulled them back up, Katniss noticed her elbow was right near the man's crotch. Katniss elbowed him in the sweet spot as hard she could. The man groaned painfully as he fell to one knee, letting Katniss go. Katniss ran in the direction she came from. She stumbled when jumping back over the creek, but the man was still hunched over in pain somewhere because he didn't catch up to her.

She cried out painfully when she tried to put weight on her left ankle; she must have fallen badly on it. Katniss still managed to keep running, not as fast, but something was better then nothing.

Katniss suddenly stopped. She was sure she should have been out of the forest by now. She was lost. She spun around for a second trying to regain her sense of direction. Katniss didn't get a chance when she saw the hooded man round a tree towards her. She didn't have time to run as he tackled her to the ground. She flipped around under him. She couldn't see his face under the hood as she tried hitting him. The man grabbed her hands in one hand and placed them above her head. She tried jerking her hips, attempting to toss him, but he was too heavy. When she tried to kick, the man had already wrapped his legs around hers effectively stopping her from moving.

"What do you want?" Katniss tried. The man chuckled.

"You have no idea what to do in this situation, do you?" Katniss looked at the man curiously. _That voice..._

"Peeta?!" He used his free hand to push his hood back. There was Peeta, with rosy cheeks and damp hair from giving chase.

"What are you doing out here, Katniss?" She turned her head from him defiantly. "Still not talking to me. Fine, I'll talk." He released her hands and stood up. He extended his hand for her to take it. Katniss sat up and pushed his hand away. "I could have been a killer, Katniss! You can't just leave and go places without me knowing!"

"What the hell do you care?!" Katniss yelled back from her sitting position.

"How dare you, Katniss! If there is anything between us, it's that I care! I fucking care!"

"Part of your job!"

Peeta ran his hands furiously through his hair. "Damn it Katniss! You know better than that!"

"Do I?! We fuck and you just dump my ass like a cheap hooker!"

"You know why that has to be like that!" Peeta yells. Katniss stands up, fuming. She stands right in front of him now. She slaps him.

"I don't know! You keep telling me you can't this and you can't-"

"I care! That's the problem!" Peeta interrupts. "I like you Katniss! I can't stop thinking about you! Even before we 'fucked,' as you so put it. I felt it when I first saw you! I don't know what the hell it is, but I can't let it interfere with my job!" Peeta turns from her. He plops down next to a tree and puts his head in his hands. "Alright?"

Katniss walks over to him and takes a seat next to him. She runs her hand soothingly across his back. "I feel it too!" She whispers.

Peeta looks up at her and asks, "What the hell is it?" Katniss looks at him and laughs. Peeta laughs along with her. He brings his hand up to caress her face. "Katniss, I care deeply for you. More than I should. That scares me."

Katniss puts her hand over Peeta's. "It scares me too, Peeta."

"I shouldn't feel this way about the woman I have to keep alive. It's going to hurt like hell if I fail."

"Then don't fail! For both our sakes." She runs her hand lovingly through his hair. "By the way, I like you too, Peeta." She drags her hand over his lips and he kisses it. Katniss leans in for a kiss, Peeta meets her half way. Katniss snakes her arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Their kiss intensifies, then suddenly Peeta groans and pulls away.

"We can't do this Katniss." She makes a disgusted sound before trying to push away from him. Peeta holds her in place and laughs. "Not because I don't want to." He chuckles trying to meet her gaze. She looks up at him. He gives her a sweet kiss. "I do. I really do." He whispers against her lips.

"Then why not, Peeta?" Katniss asks pleadingly.

"Because someone elbowed me down there and it's hurting now as it gets hard." He chuckles with a slight blush.

"Oh." Katniss says. "Well, maybe if someone wasn't trying to kidnap me, it wouldn't have happened!"

"Maybe if someone would have let me explain-"

"Maybe if someone-" Peeta cuts her off with a kiss.

"Shut up, will you?" He kisses her again as he lays on top of her. He groans into her mouth and stops. "Ow!" Peeta crawls off of her and rubs his aching manhood. He stands along with Katniss. He throws an arm around her shoulder. He notices Katniss limping under him. "Katniss..."

"It's nothing. It's just a little swollen that's all."

"I'm sorry. You want me to carry you?"

"No. It's okay." Peeta looks unconvinced. "Really." She gives him a kiss and they continue walking. "What I do want is to know how you knew where I was."

"I'm a cop! I know everything!" He laughs as Katniss pushes him playfully. "I'll tell you later." Pulls her to him. Every step he took, reminded him of the pain in his groin. "That was one hell of an elbow, but you have a lot of learning to do."

"Maybe you can show me..."

"Oh I will..."


	12. Chapter 12

**My muse has been an annoying bitch, claiming I'm neglecting it. So, here I am trying to make everyone happy. Unfortunately, I've been increasingly busy so I don't know if I'm going to be able to update every two or three days like I'm prone to, but I'll give it a shot. **

**Thank you for all the continuing support. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just working with the idea.  
**

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere else in the country… _

"Everyone here is telling me they can't find one woman?!" He was seething at this point and as his jaw clench in the anger, he had to keep himself from strangling the incompetent bunch of men in the room.

Snow walks out of the room before he fulfills his current wish. He pinches his forehead in an attempt to calm himself.

"So, how's it going?"

"How's it going, he asks...how the hell do you think it's going?!"

"I'm sure they're doing their best-"

"Yea? And what the hell are you doing?! You should be the one who knows better than all of them and you know nothing!"

"I'm telling you, if I knew where they were, I'd tell you! Haymitch doesn't even know where his man is! They don't trust their own people."

Snow laughs, "With good reason." He pats his man on the back. "So, tell me...What are we going to do about this thorn in my side?"

"The only way she's going to surface is when they get you. Once they have you in custody, they'll pull her out to testify."

Snow sighs. "Any chance we don't have to kill this one?"

The other man snorts, "What's so special about this one?"

Snow smirks. "She's got a fire I'd like to be the one to extinguish, if you know what I mean..." The two man share a laugh.

"Look, we still have time-"

"I'd like this over with as of two days ago. I'm taking matters into my own hands." The man watches Snow curiously before following him walk back into the other room. The rest of his goons pretend to be doing something worthwhile when Snow walks in. Snow picks up the phone. "What's the number to the FBI?"

"What are you doing?" The man from earlier asks.

"I told you already, taking matters into my own hands. The number..." He snaps his fingers. The man relents and gives him the number before Snow clears his throat to get the men's attention.

"You don't have to do-" Snow puts his hand up to stop his talking.

"Attention! Anyone who doesn't want to get arrested, should leave now." All of the men take their leave as Snow dials the number. "Yes, hello, my name is Cornalius Snow and I hear you all are looking for me...why yes I'll hold..." He makes an amused face before he's back on the line with someone. "Hello...now is that anyway to talk to a man who wants to turn himself in...you don't believe me? Well, let me give you my address so you can give me a ride...I'm not playing at anything. All I want is to be rid of all of you as much as you of me..."

Snow gives them the address which he's sure they don't need as he was on the line long enough for them to trace the call. He turns back to his man who's still in the room.

"I'm trusting you to handle this once they have me..." The man nods. "Now, get out of here. You're the most important one in all this anyway."

* * *

Katniss found Peeta in the basement beating the hell out of the weight bag he had set up. Peeta stopped and leaned against the bag breathlessly, when Katniss snaked her arms around his waist.

"You know," she whispers. "There are more fun ways to get a good workout." Katniss places a kiss on his back. Peeta turns in her arms to face her.

"I know." He places a kiss on her forehead before pulling her tight against him.

"What's wrong?" Katniss asks. He sighs.

"A bunch of _coincidences_?"

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Good news or bad news first?" He tightens his hold on her.

"Good?"

"We got him." Katniss' eyes meet his in an attempt to get some clarification. "Snow. We got him. The DA's doing everything to get a trial date as soon as possible. Hopefully, we only have another month here and we'll be home.

"Then, what could possibly be the bad news?"

"The _coincidence… _Your boy, Elliot Marvel, he's _conveniently_ gone." Katniss looks up at him.

"What do you mean _conveniently gone_?"

"I was keeping tabs on him and now, it's like he fell off the face of the Earth."

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing?"

"No, it's not. People don't just disappear like that; on the day I find out Snow's caught. I've put in to relocate immediately, but they don't want to move you until they're sure he's a threat; that and, like I said, we probably won't be here too much longer, so they figure why bother. By then, it will be too late." He tells her.

"Well, did your colleagues find anything on him?"

"No hits, but something about him doesn't sit right with me. And he _disappears_ when Snow shows up…" He holds her tighter. "But for now, you are safe and I'm going to keep it that way. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Katniss. Trust me, okay?"

"I trust you, Peeta. If there's anyone I trust it's you." She kisses his chest.

"I'm glad you do because I think it's about time I taught you a few things." She looks up at him curiously. "You know, to defend yourself." Peeta stands back to look at her. She was decked in a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt. "Good. You dressed properly." He pulls her to the side of the room. "Stay here for a minute."

Katniss watches Peeta go into an adjacent room in the basement. He comes back with a set of black gym mats and starts placing them on the floor. Once he's covered the majority of the floor he calls her over to the center.

"Where'd you get these from, Peeta?"

"The gym I work for. They let me borrow them." Katniss stands in front of him in the center of the mats. "Oh! I forgot." He scrambled around again, coming back with a set of boxing gloves for her. "Here."

"Peeta..."

"Now, I really should have you train without those, but I don't want you or me to get hurt."

Once he helps her put on the gloves, Peeta teaches her a few basic punches along with some basic defensive maneuvers.

Katniss was a natural. She quickly picked up everything he taught her. She had plenty of energy, possibly even more than Peeta. About forty minutes in and Peeta wasn't sure if he was the one teaching or she was in charge.

At one point, Peeta ducked down to avoid an on target jab from Katniss and slipped in his attempt. He watched from his knees as Katniss quickly turned and threw herself onto him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and promptly captured his lips for a kiss.

"I win." Katniss whispers against his lips. He chuckles before he kisses her again.

"Be good." He whispers in between kisses.

"Am I not? Have you ever had a better student?" He laughs.

"There isn't a doubt there, just..." He kisses her again. "Let's finish this before we get to your reward." Katniss kisses him once more before pulling him up to stand with her.

Peeta animatedly shakes, trying to regain his composure. "Okay! How about we relive a few days ago. Turn around, Katniss."

"I thought you said reward later, Peeta?" Katniss mischievously says while turning from him. A slight blush creeps up on Peeta's face.

"Anyway..." He coughs, trying to concentrate. "Most people will come at you like this." Peeta wraps his arms around her neck, in a chokehold. "You did well to fight me the way you did, but you got lucky with that elbow to the groin. But if you can get away with doing that, do it every time."

"I got lucky, Peeta?" She laughs. He kisses her before tightening his grip a little.

"Use my weight and the momentum to your advantage. When I grab you, I'll dip forward, but then I'll pull back, pulling you towards me." He shows her gently what he's talking about. "So when I do that, follow me with it. I push forward, go forward. I pull back, come with me. If you get the momentum going enough, you'll tip us over, or better yet, me. Getting it going and toss me over your shoulder. If you can't do that, a side-toss will do."

"I think I got it." Katniss tells him.

"You want to give it a go?" Katniss nods. "Grab my arms." She does. "Ready?" She nods again.

Peeta grips her with purpose. He does like he told her, pulling her and pushing her, trying to get her to submit. He had told her to toss him over, but he honestly didn't think that she would, or could, for that matter.

To his surprise, Peeta felt his legs being lifted off the ground. He tried balancing out, but Katniss was smart and predicted his next move. Next thing Peeta knew, he was on his back on the mat.

"On the first try...good." An out of breath Peeta let's her know.

"You need to lose some weight." Katniss said, while gently massaging her lower back.

"I forgot to mention, the toss might hurt. Use your knees. Hopefully, it's not a frequent thing you're doing anyway." Peeta climbs back to his feet also massaging his back. He goes over to her and kisses her. "You did great."

"So, what's next?" Katniss eagerly asks.

"Throw some pants on and meet me outside. There's something I have to show you."

* * *

When they get outside, Peeta grabs her hand and leads her through the forested area behind their house. Every now and then, Peeta stops and points out certain landmarks that will help her not get lost and get to their destination.

"Peeta, where are we going?" They reach the end of the forest a minute later. From their spot, they are uphill looking down on a dirt road. On the dirt road, a lone SUV is parked at the edge. They make their way down the hill to the car.

"Okay. This car is the getaway one." Katniss watches as he reaches under the car for a small box. In the box, he shows her the key fob. He presses the button and the car unlocks. He motions for her to go around to the passenger side. "There are two bags in the trunk. Ones yours, the other mine. If worse comes to worst and for whatever reason, I'm not around, just go Katniss. Get here and go."

"Where would I go?" Peeta turns on the car. The cars built in GPS turns on.

"This will tell you where to go. It's already programmed to your destination. Follow it."

"You said go, even if you're not here. What about you?"

"Don't worry about me, Katniss." Peeta turns the car off and steps out. Katniss follows and she watches him place the key back where he found it.

"How am I not supposed to worry?!" Katniss yells.

"Katniss, please! My job is to protect you. My life is disposable here."

"Not to me." Katniss tells him. She starts to shake at the thought of something happening to Peeta. Peeta notices her concern. He pulls her into a hug.

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. If we're separated, I will find you." He tightens his hold and kisses her head. "You wanted to know how I found you before..." Katniss looks up at him. Peeta grabs her left hand and brings it up to his lips.

"The ring..." Katniss says. Peeta nods.

"As long as you have it on, I will find you." Katniss hugs him again.

"Where does the GPS lead me?"

"West. They'll expect you'll go back South. You'll be driving to a gas station, in the middle of nowhere. It's a long ride, but you won't miss it. When you get there, ask the clerk, 'What song does the mockingjay sing?' It's important you say it like that. Your contact will answer, 'It will sing whatever you sing.' If they don't, keep asking others there until you find him. He will hide you until the FBI shows up. Got it?" Peeta feels Katniss shake her head against his chest.

"Is that how this all works?" Katniss asks.

"The FBI doesn't know about my man there. I like to keep some outsiders in the loop and it comes in handy. I know who to trust. The FBI doesn't question me, because I'm the best."

"Little full of yourself, Peeta." He smiles at her before he leans down to give her a kiss.

"Come on. There's one more thing I have to show you how to do."

* * *

After about a thirty minute drive, they finally make it to their destination.

"Peeta? Where are we?" He laughs at her lost expression. Peeta gets out of the car and opens the trunk. Katniss follows and almost steps back when she sees Peeta pull out a handgun.

"So you've taken me somewhere secluded so its easier to kill me and hide my body?"

Peeta laughs again. He grabs hold of her hand and leads them a little further into the wooded area. They're greeted by some locals who make the gun range their second home. Once they find an area to themselves with targets all set up, Peeta starts their lesson.

"Okay. First thing. Katniss, I have never shown someone how to do this. Know that I trust you too and have full confidence in your ability to handle this. When you do it, don't hesitate. You have a shot, take it."

Peeta takes the gun and aims it at one of the targets. He quickly fires the gun at multiple targets. When he's done, he turns to Katniss, who has one hand on the ear closest to Peeta.

"A warning would have been nice." She tells him.

"Sorry." He shows her the gun. "Basics: trigger, trigger guard, hammer, sights, and your safety." He points to all the parts. He releases the mag and shows her how to reload the gun. He flips the gun around so the grip faces Katniss. "Here."

She takes it awkwardly. Once again he points out the safety. He flips it do it's live.

"Go ahead. Shoot." Peeta points towards the targets. She holds it out, unsure of what to do. "Wait!" Peeta stops her. He goes over to the duffel bag and pulls out some safety gear. He hands her a set of ear plugs and some goggles. "I should have probably given you these first."

Peeta takes the gun from her while she gets ready. Once Peeta's also decked out in his gear, he hands her the gun again.

"Okay." He stands behind her. "Always point away. Down preferably. Finger outside the guard, until you're ready to fire." He kicks her feet out a little so her stance is correct. "Arms out. This arm slightly bent. This one more straight. Look through the sight, check safety, and go." Peeta pulls away.

Katniss fires the gun. She didn't expect the recoil as it throws her arms out of whack.

"Okay, I quit." Katniss aims the gun towards the floor, like he taught her, and hands it back to Peeta. He chuckles before pulling her back towards the range. He stands behind her again, but this time he doesn't leave her. He grips her hands, which are in proper position on the gun and helps her.

"Ready?" He asks.

"No." Katniss tells him. He gives her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles up at him. "Am I going to get more of that?"

"Shoot straight first." Katniss turns back towards the target, determined now. She takes a shot. The recoil is a little easier to take with Peeta there. She does, however, end up pushed back further into Peeta. He clears his throat when he realizes how close she is.

"You okay?" Katniss asks Peeta.

"Yea. Keep going." She continues firing each time pushing more into him. Peeta throws his head to the sky in the sensation of her rubbing up against him. Eventually, Peeta leans down towards her neck and begins giving her kisses. Peeta reaches out for the gun, flipping the safety on before turning Katniss' face towards his. He captures her lips in a slow kiss.

"Mmm, I'm guessing I did good." Katniss moans against him.

"Too good." He tells her before gently massaging her shoulders. She torturously rubs against him.

"I see that." Katniss chuckles. Peeta pulls away before she can kiss him again. He takes the gun and puts it back in its case. As soon as he turns around, Katniss collides into him in a passionate kiss. The force of her, and Peeta's not expecting it, knocks them to the ground with Katniss on top.

"You trying to leave me a half a man again?" Peeta asks her with a grin.

"I wouldn't want that." She trails kisses up his neck, then stops suddenly with a scowl. "And I already apologized for that, even though it was your fault!"

"Okay." He whispers before pulling her lips down to him. They kiss for a long time before they hear people clearing their throats around them. They both blush in an embarrassment while getting up. Peeta tries his best to dust himself off, with Katniss padding him down as well. Peeta reaches for his duffel bag and his gun. He then grabs Katniss' hand and they make their way between the two men who give them a thumbs up as they leave.

When they make it back to the car, Peeta looks over at Katniss, who is giving him a devilish smile.

"What..." Peeta draws out.

"I'm going to get my reward now, right?" Katniss is giddy next to him.

Peeta sighs, "What do you want...?"

"You know what I want..." Katniss tells him while running her hand suggestively up his thigh. She watches Peeta's profile as a blush creeps up on his face. "I think it's about time I taught you something."


	13. Chapter 13

**And this is my "calm before the storm" chapter...**

**A big thank you to everyone who follows/favs/reviews this. It really does help me keep going.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just working with the idea.**

* * *

"Go out with me?" Peeta asks as he kisses her neck.

"I don't like going out." Katniss tells him.

"Come on, I can only cook so much for you."

"I like our stay-at-home dates." She blushes before finishing. "They're nice."

Their dates usually ended with them tangled in the sheets, not that either of them minded. But Peeta had asked if they were going to persue a relationship that they date. So they settled for small, intimate dinners just the two of them at home. It was a battle to get Katniss to go out otherwise. Looking at the circumstances, Peeta knew it was better for her to be that way. The last thing they needed was to have Katniss out in the open.

"Alright." He kisses her. "But it's still an occasion to celebrate." Peeta pulls away, leaving Katniss confused. She watches Peeta go upstairs and return moments later with a big box.

"Peeta what the hell is that?" Katniss points at the box.

"Today is officially six months since we've been in this mess." He places the box on a nearby table.

"Peeta, I didn't get you anything."

"Just go on a real date with me when we get out of this." Peeta embraces her again and kisses her.

"Peeta-" Katniss tries to decline again, but Peeta cuts her off.

"Okay. Okay. You can make it up to me upstairs later." He kisses her again. She laughs against his lips. Peeta soothingly runs his hands up and down her arms. "Go ahead. Open it!"

Katniss opens the box. Inside is a beautifully carved wooden bow. Her fingers gently trace the design carved into it. A smile creeps up on her face as the design becomes more intricate and more familiar.

"You told me your father used to have one like it. I remember the way your eyes lit up when you described it to me. I tried my best to bring it to life."

"It's beautiful, Peeta."

"Yea? Because I could-" He's cutoff by Katniss lips crashing onto his. She runs her hands through his hair, trying desperately to bring him closer to her.

"Thank you. It's the best gift I've ever gotten." She gives him another kiss before going back to admire the woodwork.

"You want to go try it out?" Peeta asks. Katniss happily takes the bow and quiver and throws them over her shoulder. She practically drags Peeta to their favorite neck of the woods.

* * *

When they get there, Peeta sits on the ground to lean against a tree and admires the view that is Katniss with a lethal weapon. After a few minutes of watching her shoot a few arrows in silence, Peeta finally speaks.

"So this is what you do all day at work?" Katniss turns her head back to him with a smile.

"Fun, right?" She fires another arrow. Peeta watches her line up a particularly difficult shot, blocked by trees and a good distance away making Peeta squint a little.

"What exactly are you trying to hit?" He asks.

"That gong on top of that Chinese restaurant."

"I don't think even you're that good." Peeta throws his arms behind his head. Katniss can only smirk as she releases the arrow. A few seconds later a gong rings out and Peeta's eyes go wide for a moment. "Never mind."

Katniss loads another arrow, then turns back to Peeta. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Nope." Peeta says. Katniss goes over to him and gives him her hand. He takes it and she pulls him up.

"Something else to teach you. I'm just on a roll this week!" Katniss says with a smile. She places the bow in Peeta's hands and stands behind him. She places his hands in position and slightly raises his arms.

"So…What do I do?"

"Pull on the string!" Peeta gives her a face as she laughs at him. She kisses him on the cheek. "But really, pull on the string, like this. Aim by looking there." Katniss shows him.

"Okay…" Peeta does as he's told. He pulls the string back, releasing it, but the arrow falls to the floor. Peeta sighs. "I suck."

Katniss chuckles, "It's okay." She picks up the arrow and hands it to him. "Here. I'll guide you this time." Katniss places her hands over his. When she does, it's almost like an electric shock that courses through her body. She swallows, quickly trying to refocus. It wasn't a bad shock, just unexpected. A feeling of comfort, safety, and something else that she wasn't sure of ran through her. As she looked up at him, he smiles sweetly down at her. Did he feel what she just felt? Peeta turns back to the bow. Katniss pulls the string back, still unfocused. Her head leans in to him as she kisses him on the side of his neck. Peeta turns back to her. They hold each other's gaze for a moment, before leaning in for another kiss. The arrow flies moments later. Peeta drops the bow and turns to Katniss.

"Did I hit something?" Peeta asks before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Katniss only shakes her head.

"I don't know, Peeta." She throws her arms around him before continuing to kiss him. Katniss pushes against him causing Peeta to backtrack. Eventually, he stumbles over something and falls into the pile of leaves. They fall back together in a fit of laughter. Staring up into his eyes, Katniss felt that feeling again. She had never felt the way she was feeling before. The butterflies in her stomach were working overtime, spreading up to her heart.

"Peeta, I like you." Peeta chuckles.

"I like you, too." He kisses her sweetly but Katniss pulls away.

"No, Peeta. I think I really like you."

"I really like you, too." Katniss plays with his shirt nervously.

"I never wanted this, Peeta."

"What's that?"

"Like…" She hesitates. "Love…" Peeta smiles at her.

"Love? Katniss what are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything, Peeta…I just…I don't know…." Katniss hides her face in the crook of his neck.

"You think I wanted this? Ever?" Katniss looks up at him with a curious expression. "I never wanted to fall in love, have a wife, or kids. None of that was ever on the agenda."

"Really?" Katniss asks. She figured when he told her about him being the last Mellark, Katniss thought that he would be adamant about having his own family.

"No. I don't really meet any decent women and the thought of having children scares me. I mean, my job is dangerous. The last thing I would want is to leave the woman I love or my children because I was killed at work." Peeta runs his hand through her hair. "That pain is something I never want anyone to experience."

Peeta seemed like her perfect match. He wasn't looking for marriage or children. Neither was Katniss. That kind of commitment scared Katniss. That someone could love so strongly only to lose them. But if Katniss wasn't mistaken, she was falling for Peeta. Again, that scared her, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to put _her _feelings first; to let herself fall in love with the amazing man that was Peeta. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they eventually got married. They never had to have children, which was another thing that scared her. Katniss had to grow up fast after her mother checked out. Prim needed her and she wasn't about to abandon her little sister. She had basically raised her baby sister and it was no picnic. She never wanted to have any children because of it.

But then Katniss thought about what he had said about his work. Of course his job was dangerous and there was a good chance that something could happen to Peeta while on the job. That thought didn't sit well with Katniss. It made her uncomfortable to think of Peeta hurt, or dead. A sharp pain strikes her heart.

"I mean, not until you." Peeta says snapping Katniss out of her thoughts. She looks up him with a smile. "I wouldn't mind making you the real Mrs. Mellark."

"Maybe I wouldn't mind that either." Katniss couldn't believe what she had just said. Sure she had thought it, but to say it was a whole different story.

"Okay, but first that date and some more of that lovin' you're so good at."


	14. Chapter 14

**Uh, it pains me to have to update, not because I don't want to but because it says the story has 30,000 words even...such a nice round number...I didn't plan it but it is nice.**

**Anyway, e****veryone had to know it wouldn't all be happy times...I'm not sorry.**

**Once again, thank you for the favs/follows/reviews. They're all great and they all inspire, one way or another. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just working with the idea.**

* * *

"This is not what I meant at all when I said I wanted breakfast!" Peeta hisses with his head thrown back against the couch. Katniss' hands roam sensually up his chest and lock at the back of his head. She pulls his head up to hers and captures his lips in a hungry kiss. They moan against each other as Katniss rocks her hips against Peeta. Peeta rips his lips from hers and squeezes her tightly against him. He rests his head on her covered chest as she continues her excruciating pace on his erection.

Peeta slips his hands up her back, through the t-shirt, running them slowly up to her shoulders and gripping her even more tightly. His hands pull hard against her, so that each upward thrust he gives is met by an equally powerful downward thrust.

After a few more minutes, their moans and groans start to get less rhythmic. Peeta picks up his speed and Katniss holds onto to him tightly. Both climatic screams are muffled as Peeta has his face hidden in her breasts and Katniss in his hair.

"Well, that was definitely one hell of a wake up call." Peeta says while trying to catch his breath.

"And you wanted breakfast." Katniss tells him while she climbs off his lap. She scrambles around, grabbing a few tissues to clean themselves up.

Peeta had to stop watching her. The sight of Katniss in only a t-shirt, his t-shirt, that just barely covered her privates, was too much. He would be hard again if he didn't look away.

She came over moments later and tried to clean him up. He quickly stood up and stopped her.

"I'll take care of that." Peeta grabs the tissues from her. Katniss smirks at him.

"Can't control yourself, can you, Peeta?" He only smiles at her.

"Not when it comes to you." He quickly cleans himself up and safely tucks himself away. He has to keep his eyes of her as she sits on the couch with her legs crossed and her hand running through her hair. Her after glow only further accentuated her beauty. "Damn it!" Peeta mumbles to himself. It was too much. She was too much. He quickly walked past her and went to the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" He yells to her.

"I thought we just had breakfast!"

"That was our morning workout!" Peeta feels Katniss wrap her arms around his waist. She places a kiss on his back before he turns to face her. He pulls her in close. "What do you want to eat, Katniss?"

"You." She whispers before kissing him. Peeta groans against her while Katniss moans. "We have all day to eat." She laughs. They go back to kissing when the phone rings. Peeta's eyes look to the phone. "Don't answer it." He just shrugs his shoulders and continues kissing her. He turns them around so Katniss is the one leaning against the counter. She chuckles happily when he picks her up and sits her on top. The phone rings again.

"Katniss..."

"Peeta, you said all day! I get all day with you. No work. Just play."

"But it could be Haymitch," he says but doesn't stop trailing kisses down her neck.

"He wouldn't call the landline. He'd call that complicated cell phone thingy you have in the office. No excuses Peeta!"

"Okay, my wife!" Peeta growls before attacking her lips. He reaches for her ass to pull her in closer. "God, Katniss! Why didn't you put your underwear back on?"

"I don't need it." She whispers seductively against his lips.

The phone rings again.

"Really?!" Katniss yells. Peeta chuckles against her neck. He looks to her with pleading eyes. "Fine! Go!" Peeta jogs over to the phone.

"Yea, what's up...No I really can't...I don't care...so, you do it...he, It's not even a woman...what do I get...the whole week...you heard me...alright then...I'll be there shortly."

Katniss sighs heavily. "Peeta you suck! You promised! Both of us have been working nonstop and you said-" Peeta kisses her, making her stop.

"I know. I'm sorry, but it's only two hours. I'll be back after and I'll make it up to you."

"Yea how?" Peeta leans into her ear and whispers all the things he's going to do to her later. When he pulls back, she's blushing. "You could do that?" Peeta only nods his head.

"Go hunting or something. You'll see two hours will fly by." She wraps her arms around him.

"I can't kill anything here."

"No one has to know." He gives her a kiss before pulling away. "Alright. I'm going to go change."

He comes back moments later. He grabs Katniss and gives her another kiss.

"Hurry back." She kisses him.

"I will. I love you." Before Peeta can catch himself, it just comes out. Both their eyes are wide as they stare at each other.

"You just said it because you're playing the part. You're my husband." Katniss tries to justify his slip up.

Peeta sighs. "No. I think I mean it."

"Peeta-"

"Hear me out. I love all this. Minus the reason we're here. I love our stupid jobs, the Odairs, this house, the time I spend with you, and yea I love you. Every morning I drop you off, my heart breaks a little. Even though you're only a block away." He lets out a breath.

"Peeta...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to, Katniss. I feel the way I do. You don't have to feel the same."

"It's not that. It's just, I'm not good at saying something."

Peeta smiles, "So it's possible..."

"Maybe..." She matches his smile. Peeta wants to probe further, but he has to leave.

"Okay! Stop distracting me! I'll be back soon." Peeta gives her one last kiss and walks out of the house.

* * *

Katniss decided that Peeta was right. The best way to kill time was to go outside and "hunt." She wasn't going to kill anything, but the chase was the best part.

She was perched up in a tree an hour later. She starts to think about what had just happened between her and Peeta; how he had inadvertently professed his love for her, but he had actually meant it. She thought back at how he had said; like it was the most natural thing to come out of his mouth. A smile graced her face. It was nice a feeling to be loved, but now she had to think about if she felt the same. When Peeta came home, they would probably end up discussing it. She thought, maybe if she said it out loud, it might help.

"Do I love, Peeta? I love you, Peeta." Katniss was smiling again. She didn't want to live a life without Peeta. Saying it out loud didn't seem like a horrible thing and the idea of being in love with Peeta wasn't bad either.

But then her mother makes an appearance in her thoughts. When her father passed, her mother might as well have went with him. Her body was there but her mind was no where to be found. And that was all because she had been so in love with her father. Katniss didn't want to end up like that; if she lost Peeta. The thought sent a painful pang to her heart. She quickly shook her head to rid the thought. She wasn't sure what she felt or if she would allow herself to feel it. She would have to talk to Peeta and see where that led.

Lost in her thoughts and her makeshift hunting game, more than two and a half hours had already passed. She climbed out of her tree and made the walk back to the house. She decided to check around the front of the house to see if maybe Peeta beat her home. There was no car in the driveway, but there were two cars she'd never seen before parked out front. She sighed as she looked at her watch and noted that Peeta should have been there already. She made her way to the back of the house again, going in through the kitchen.

When she walked in, something instantly felt amiss. She was looking at the floor and noticed a trail of muddy footprints heading towards the rest of the house. Her boots were no where near as dirty and she hadn't even walked over there yet. Katniss raised her head and scanned the room. Two of the chairs to the small table in the kitchen were pushed from their correct position. She walked the room slowly and quietly, following the dirt tracks. She just about reached the end of the inner wall to the kitchen when her ears picked up voices.

"She's not here."

"That's okay, we'll wait. She has to come back."

"What about Mellark?"

"Marvel already called. Took care of Mellark. He's good at that." The man laughs. "Go wait out front. I'm going to wait out back."

Katniss' instincts kick in as she bolts through the back door. She jumps down the steps and runs as fast as she can towards the forest. Her heart beats so fast as she remembers the trail Peeta had taught her.

_Peeta. _Her heart jolts painfully. She thought of what the man had said. "Took care of Mellark…" That could only mean one thing. She falls against a tree in her angst, clutching at the left side of her shirt tightly. Her heart was hurting so bad and it was taking all of her to stop from crying as she pushed herself onward. Another painful jolt almost makes her collapse but instead Katniss quickly wipes the stray tear from her face as she makes it to the location Peeta had shown her. She finds the spare key exactly where he had shown her it would be and climbs into the SUV. She grabs the steering wheel painfully tight as she waits for the GPS to boot up.

She was thankful the GPS told her where to go because right now, she was a creepy wreck; one of those wrecks where you're calm on the outside, but inside was a different story. She willed herself not to cry as she thought of Peeta. She needed to be strong right now. Peeta would have wanted her strong.

* * *

**Alright, go ahead...take your shots.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Damn, is killing off a character all it takes to get some reviews...I'll consider that for next time...**

**Anyway, I appreciate all of it. Thanks again. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just working with the idea. **

* * *

After a five hour ride through the middle of nowhere, Katniss finally reaches the gas station. She gripped the wheel tight again, trying to calm the shaking of her body. She didn't cry, she held it back as she exited the car and walked to the trunk.

She reached in for her bag and there, in front of her, was her breaking point. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She fell to her knees in the heartache. There, next to her bag was Peeta's bag. _He should be here_, she thought. This was so wrong. When had things taken such a turn? He had just told her he loved her and she…

"Oh god," Katniss cried. It was all so clear now. Her current situation just made up her mind for her. The pain surged through her body. If the pain was any indicator of how she felt about him, she loved him. No way she would feel this way if she didn't love him. The pain was just as bad if not worse than the one she felt when her father died. It hurt so bad. She loved him and he would never know because he was gone. He was dead.

"Are you okay, Miss?" A man Katniss hadn't noticed is standing next to her wiping his greasy hands on a rag. She drops her head, hiding it so she can wipe away the tears.

"What song does the Mockingjay sing?" The man looks at her curiously.

"Is that a trick question?" He laughs. "I'm not sure, miss, but maybe my boss knows." Katniss stands up slowly and grabs both bags from the trunk. "You sure you're okay?"

"Fine." With that she walks into the convenience store.

"Can I help you, Miss?"

"What song does the Mockingjay sing?" The man is taken back by the question. He swallows thickly before responding.

"It will sing whatever you sing." He clears his throat before coming from around the counter. He goes to the door and shouts out to man from earlier. "Take over for me."

"Keys to the truck." He asks her.

"Why?"

"That car sticks out too much. I'll hide it once I show you where you're staying." She gives him the keys, then follows him out. A small path behind the store leads them to a small wooden cottage. It's a cozy little house. Discrete, which was important.

Katniss drops her bags by the door and takes a seat on the couch.

"So, will Mellark be joining you?"

"No." The tone in her voice told him everything he needed to know.

"Oh, man." He sighs. "Damn it, Peeta. He was a good man." The man clears his throat. "At least he's with his family now."

"Yea. Can you leave me alone?"

"Okay. I'll be back later to check on you." The man turns and leaves. Katniss stands and picks up Peeta's bag from its place by the door. She sighs heavily as she opens it.

The first thing she finds is a handgun, similar to the one he had used to show her how to shoot. She picks it up and places it on the table in front of her. The next thing she pulls out is a dark blue t-shirt. It brought a smile to her face as she remembered the last time she saw him wear it.

_Flashback. _

_"Try this one!" Peeta tells her while he hands her a cookie. She takes one bite and her eyes light up. _

_"Wow! What is it?" _

_Peeta laughs, "It's chocolate chip!"_

_"Oh. Well if you didn't just feed me a bunch of weird tasting cookies..."_

_"Sugar, pecan, and oatmeal are not weird." He chuckles. "I take it you didn't like them then?" _

_"Oh no! I loved them! My taste buds are on overload." _

_"That's good! I'm making a cake, too!"_

_"What?! I thought you didn't like to bake anymore?" _

_"It doesn't hurt as bad anymore. It kind of makes me happy. It's like I get to be with my father again." Katniss watches as he makes his way to the kitchen. She quickly follows him and embraces him. She rests her head on his back. He turns in her arms and rests his head on the top of hers. Katniss takes a deep breath and is instantly hit with the smell of all those cookies, flower, and vanilla. _

_"Keep baking then. I'll be your test dummy." _

_He laughs at her. "I'm going to make you fat!" _

_Katniss laughs now, "I thought so! You want to make me so fat that I won't even be able to walk!"_

_"Sedentary." He whispers and they both laugh. _

_"Oh, really?" Katniss gives him a devilish smirk. "You look good in that shirt."_

_"What? How'd we go from fat to flirting?" Peeta says in between laughter. _

_"You didn't let me finish..." She clears her throat. "You look good in that shirt, but..." Katniss reaches behind him, grabs a handful of flour, and throws it on him. _

_Peeta coughs and sneezes as the flour gets all over his face. Katniss can't stop laughing at the mess that is Peeta at the moment. Once Peeta stops his fit, he gives her a death glare. Katniss stops laughing. _

_"You know, throwing flour is the biggest insult to a baker." Peeta says. _

_"Sorry." Katniss tries to keep a straight face, but her smile is creeping through. _

_"Oh, you should be sorry..." Peeta say as he grabs a can of whip cream and starts to spray it all over Katniss. She screams in delight as she tries to wrestle the can away from him. _

_After her unsuccessful attempt at stopping Peeta, he throws the now empty can to the floor and holds Katniss tight to him. She kisses him passionately before pushing him off of her. She uses her finger to take some the cream off, then sensually draws it to her lips. Peeta watches, completely mesmerized by the way her finger lingers in her mouth and the way her cheeks suck in as she licks off the cream. Katniss goes to do it again, but Peeta stops her. He pulls her finger to his mouth instead, mimicking her actions. He bends down and starts to lick the cream off her face. She pushes him away, while wiping her face._

_"What are you a cat, Peeta?"_

_"Meow, meow, baby." Katniss starts to laugh at him. _

_"You are so cheesy!" Katniss throws her arms around him. _

_"You love it!" He chuckles before capturing her lips. They crash to the floor in a heap of flour and whip cream. _

Katniss brings the shirt up to her face, inhaling deeply. Though the shirt was clean, she could still smell the flour on his shirt. She quickly strips off her shirt and puts on Peeta's t-shirt. The shirt was way too big for her, but she didn't care. She took her jeans off as well and went to lay down on the bed. She curls up into a ball, hoping that sleep would come.

* * *

A knock on the door brings Katniss back to life.

"Miss?" The man from earlier opens the door. "I left your meal out here for yesterday, but it's untouched. You need to eat, Miss."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Katniss says groggily.

"We never got to introductions."

"That won't be necessary." Katniss throws the sheets over her head.

"He said you didn't cook and that if you wouldn't eat to force you."

"Who?" She mumbles under the sheets.

"Who do you think..." Her heart swells at the thought of Peeta. She chokes back the tears as she peeks from under the covers.

"What else did he say?" Katniss asks.

"Come out and eat and I'll tell you." The man shuts the door, leaving her alone. She slowly trudges out of bed and takes a look at herself in the mirror. It had only been a little over a day since she'd been there and she already looked a mess. She had bad bed hair and her cheeks were stained from crying. She cleaned herself up a little, redid her braid, and threw some jeans on. She didn't want to take Peeta's t-shirt off yet. She wasn't ready for that.

Katniss takes a seat across from the man. He moves a plate of food in front of her.

"It's Katniss, by the way." He smiles at her.

"Plutarch." Katniss makes a face.

"What kind of name is that?" The man chuckles.

"What kind of a name is Katniss?" He tries to get her to smile, but nothing. "Just call me Paul." Katniss picks at her food.

"So, Paul, how long am I going to be here?"

"The initial plan was for the FBI to be notified if you ever went too far from your place in New Jersey." He hesitates before continuing. "I think Peeta was going to handle all of that. I'm not sure how it works now that he's gone."

"He didn't say anything? Leave instructions?"

"He was smart. I'm sure the FBI is on their way as we speak."

"Did you know him well? Peeta, I mean."

"My baby nephew. Well, my only nephew." He takes a sip of his drink. "Well, not really my nephew, but I loved him like one."

"You're Haymitch's brother." Katniss says knowingly.

"He told you then." Katniss takes a spoonful of her food in an attempt to not cry. Paul eyes her curiously. "You really cared about him." Katniss throws her fork down.

"What does it matter?! He's dead!"

"And he would have wanted this..."

"What?!" Katniss angrily shouts at him.

"To see the woman who loved him fall apart. Give up. That's what Peeta Mellark would have wanted." He says in a calm voice.

"I love him and he never knew. I love him and now I can't imagine life without him. All I want to do is sulk and not live anymore. I've become my mother!" She pushes the plate of food away in disgust. "How the hell did you know how I felt anyway?"

"You don't think I can't see that you've been crying. Or the way you're trying to hold back more tears. How you tense up when I say his name or how strongly you react to his death."

Katniss thinks backs to that day she woke up in his arms after her nightmare. His words resonated in her head. It hurt so incredibly bad. How would it be possible? She closes her eyes tightly.

_I love you. Even in death. Live the life they couldn't. Be happy. _

She couldn't hold back anymore as the tears fell freely now. Peeta wouldn't have wanted her to be like this. Not Peeta. He didn't deserve to be dead. He was only protecting her. He had escaped fate once before when he didn't go to the mountains with his family and it had finally caught up with him. Katniss held her stomach tightly. She suddenly hoped that maybe, by some crazy chance, she was pregnant; that Peeta would live on through her. But then she cried harder as she knew there was no way. He, in particular, had always been so careful whenever they had sex. She once tried being spontaneous and caught him in the shower. She didn't know where he had got the condom, but she had been grateful, then, that he was being so cautious.

But now, she had nothing. Nothing but his bag from the trunk and the shirt off her back.

"Katniss, please eat something." Katniss stands.

"I can't! I just can't! It's my fault he's gone! You should hate me! I hate me!"

"Katniss please-" A pounding on the door causes them both to become alert. Paul quickly stands and pulls a gun that's tucked into the back of his pants. More pounding. He goes to Katniss and pushes her into the bedroom. "Go!" He whispers harshly. "If you hear shots, go through the window. The car's out that way." He hands her the keys. The pounding gets louder and more forceful. Whoever it was, was throwing all their weight against the door.

"No!" Katniss whispers back.

"What?"

"No! I'm tired of running! And I'm pretty sure I have no where left to go!" Katniss tries pushing past him. Paul doesn't budge. She reaches for his gun instead and Paul pushes her back some.

"What are you doing?!" He whispers at her.

"I'm not running, so I'm killing whoever that is!" She reaches for the gun again.

"Do you even know how to use this?!" Katniss doesn't answer; she only continues to go for the gun. That's when a bullet goes through the lock of the door. Both Paul and Katniss initially flinch at the sound. Whoever it was, wasn't giving up. All Katniss knew was that someone else was going to die.


	16. Chapter 16

**You people are so impatient...and I love it! Thanks again for all the ongoing support. I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just working with the idea.**

* * *

Paul pushes Katniss behind him just as the front door swings open. Paul shoots near the top of the door frame. He didn't want to kill anyone, just wanted to warn whoever was there that he had a gun too. He keeps the gun pointed towards the door. Katniss tries to see past him, but Paul's too big and he keeps a firm grip on her, keeping her safely behind him. She hears a heavy thud, like something hit the floor in front of them. She watches as Paul steps back in slight surprise and slowly lowers his gun towards the ground.

"Are you crazy?!" Katniss hears a voice coming from the front door. A very familiar voice.

"Are you?! I could have killed you!" Paul yells.

"Not likely." The man lets out a low groan. "Now, where is she?!"

"Calm-" Paul tries.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down! You tell me where she is or I'll…" His voice fades from Katniss' hearing. She wasn't listening anymore. This was a nightmare. The FBI was supposed to be protecting her against impossible odds. It was a never ending cycle that she just couldn't go through anymore. And Paul was in on it; he had to be to be so _hospitable _to their unwelcome guest. He was involved. Katniss was sure of it. So what if her next move was her last? One way or another, this was all over.

Katniss takes a step for Paul's gun. She uses all her body weight to pull the gun free and trip up Paul.

"Hey!" She hears him yell as he falls to the floor but she doesn't care anymore. With him out of the way, she has a clear view of the man after her; of the man who killed Peeta.

In that instant, Katniss' face drops. It's why his voice was so familiar. She feels Paul's hand on the gun in her hand; she doesn't fight it. Her eyes never leave the man lying twenty feet from her. He must have made the thudding sound, when he hit the floor. She watches as he attempts to stand, but he doesn't make it to his feet as Katniss tackles him back to the ground.

"Hey-" Her lips on his cut him off. "Katni-" She doesn't let him get a word out as her lips don't leave his. Katniss' hands are all over the place, feeling on every part of Peeta's body, making sure he was really there. Her hands go up to his face, holding him in place as she peppers kisses all over his face. Peeta grabs her face gently, making her stop.

She looks up at him, running her hand up to his forehead, trying to push the hair out of his face. As she pushes the hair out of the way, she notices a small cut and a larger bruise encompassing it. "You're alive?"

"Katniss, I'm okay."

"But this…" She gently caresses the injury.

"This, is nothing. You should see the other guy." He chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

"But, I heard them. They said you were dead."

He chuckles again. "All I said on the phone was, 'Marvel. Yea, he's dead.' I can't help it if they misunderstood."

"So, you're okay?" He smiles and nods his head. Katniss starts hitting him. Her fists pound into his chest as hard as she can.

"Ow." Peeta catches her hands. "What the he-" Katniss' lips on her his again. She pushes him to the ground so they're fully extended on the floor.

"I think I'm going to go." Paul says but no one hears him.

Katniss' kissing slows and eventually stops. She rests her head on his chest, relishing in the fact that he was breathing; That he was lying right under her; alive. Peeta sighed as he held her tight against him.

"What happens now, Peeta?"

"I talked to Haymitch already. He's sending a plane to pick us up tomorrow night." Peeta gives her one more tight hug before trying to get off the floor. Katniss sits up, allowing him to sit next to her. He stands and pulls her up with him. "Nice shirt."

Katniss blushes. She tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "I missed you. I thought you were gone."

Peeta grabs her hand. "Hey, what did I say? Nothing's going to happen to me." Katniss quickly grabs a hold of him, burying her face in his chest. She couldn't let him see her cry. She hopes his shirt will soak up her tears.

"I thought you were dead, Peeta! I thought the last time I saw you was it!" He squeezes her tighter into him. "If I die tomorrow-"

"Don't say that, Katniss!" He pulls back now to look at her. "I will protect you!" Katniss puts her hand up to his mouth.

"If I die tomorrow, I want you to know that I love you." Peeta's eyes soften. Peeta pulls her hand from his mouth.

"You love me?" He asks.

"Yes." He kisses her forehead.

"Now I'm definitely not going to let anything happen to you. Not to the woman who loves me." She grabs his hand, tugging him towards the bedroom.

"Make love to me tonight." Peeta eyes her with a smirk.

"What? The door doesn't even close." He says while trying to push the door closed. The door creaks open with every push. "See?"

"If someone wasn't so eager to come in…" Katniss says with her own smirk.

"If some people would have just opened the door instead of making me assume the worst…"

"Alright, fine!" Katniss lets go of Peeta's hand and uses her back to slam the door closed. "Make love to me against the door!" Peeta grabs one of the dining room chairs. He gently pushes Katniss to the side and jams the chair under the door knob.

"Now, wouldn't that have been easier?" Peeta says with a smirk. He grabs Katniss' hand and pulls her to the bedroom.

When they pass the threshold, Peeta pulls her into him and kisses her slowly. She peels his jacket off of him, then pulls his shirt over his head. Katniss runs her hands down his chest. When she reaches his abs and pushes lightly, Peeta flinches. Katniss looks at him in concern. Her gaze drops to where her hands are. Bruises scatter his torso and Katniss lets out a breath in both frustration and guilt. She presses against him, eliciting a painful moan from Peeta.

"What happened? You said you were fine…" She leads him over to the bed making him sit. She kneels in front of him to check his injuries. "Damn it, Peeta." Katniss stands and leaves the room. She returns a minute later with a bottle in her hand. Peeta watches as she squeezes some of the solution into her hand. She rubs it into her hands then places her hands on his bruised body.

Peeta hisses. "What is it?"

"It was in your bag. It's supposed to soothe this type of thing." She continues her treatment.

"It feels better already." He chuckles slightly.

"What the hell happened, Peeta?"

"You think I got out of there without a fight? In a gym, with barbells, and other heavy and painful machinery? Marvel is a trained killer." He groans as Katniss nurtures a particularly painful part of his injuries. "Well, was."

"You killed him?"

"It was either him or me, Katniss. I had no choice."

Katniss meets his eyes. "I know." Her hand caresses his cheek. "Lay back." She tells him.

Peeta does as he's told and chuckles. "You're going to have to be gentle with me." Katniss reaches for his pant's button. She pulls his shoes off and pulls his pants down. Peeta pulls the covers back, getting under them, as he watches Katniss strip her own clothing. Soon after, Katniss is under the covers with Peeta. She lays next to him, awkwardly, not sure if she should lean on him due to his injuries.

"Come here." Peeta whispers in the darkness. She's instantly cuddles into him. She had missed this. She'd missed him.

"I love you, Peeta."

"I love you, too." Peeta whispers quietly into her hair. He lays there silently tracing small circles on her arm.

Katniss breathes in deeply. "Peeta, go to sleep." Peeta moves his hand from her arm and trails it down to her spine. He finds the hem of her shirt and begins to trace more circles at the base of her back.

Katniss' eyes open as she looks around the room curiously. His hand's proximity wasn't soothing her; it was only making her hot and needy for his touch, more south. Katniss feels Peeta caressing the back of her thigh and it makes her breath hitch.

"Lay on your back." Peeta whispers. Katniss only raises herself a bit and places a chaste kiss on his lips before she does as instucted. Peeta groans in pain when he tries to look over her. The pain makes him lay back down with Katniss hovering over him in concern.

"Peeta-" Katniss tries.

"Katniss," He looks up at her and gently caresses her cheek. He breathes in deeply before sitting all the way up in bed, his face cringing a bit from the action.

"Peeta," She tries again as he stands next to the bed. Katniss can only watch as he turns towards her and motions for her to follow. She sits on the edge of the bed looking up at him and is about to stand up when Peeta lowers his lips to hers. His hand massages the nape of her neck as he begins to trail kisses from her ear to her collar bone. "Peeta…" This time, it comes out more lustful, with want.

"Lay back." He whispers and she complies. Katniss watches as Peeta drops to his knees in front of her. This makes Katniss jerk into a sitting position again. Peeta only looks at her curiously before Katniss captures his lips. She knew what he wanted to do, for her, but she wanted them both to enjoy it. She wanted him, needed him. "I want to make you feel good, Katniss." He whispers.

"I know." She kisses him sweetly before she pats the spot next to her on the bed. When he sits, Katniss runs her hand up Peeta's thigh to the growing bulge in his pants.

"Katniss, I don't know if I can handle that…" He tells her honestly.

"Shh, I'll be gentle, like you asked." She looks around the room and her eyes settle on the headboard of the bed. "Lean your back against there." She points. Peeta shuffles back until he's in position. She points to his boxers with a wicked smirk before Peeta lifts himself enough to pull them down. He watches, mesmerized, as Katniss shimmies out of her own underwear, the only thing covering her, his t-shirt she wore to bed.

Peeta reaches for her as she crawls over to him and they kiss briefly before she positions herself over him. His hands are on her waist instantly, holding her back.

"Katniss, wait!" Peeta tries, but Katniss only kisses him passionately.

"Peeta," she huskily whispers against his lips.

"I don't want you to get pregnant." He whispers back.

"Peeta, do you know the chances of getting pregnant from one time?" Katniss tells him with a smile.

"Let me take a page out of your book…" Peeta taps his chin. "What if you're ovulating and I'm just a very fertile man?" Peeta asks with smile of his own.

"Then, we're bound to each other for the next eighteen to twenty years." She lowers herself onto him, moaning at the feel of him.

"You're trying to trap me, woman." Peeta throws his head back as Katniss moves against him.

"Maybe…" She whispers into his hair. Katniss caresses his chest soothingly, not sure how much pressure he could take from his injuries. Her other hand grips the headboard as she moves up and down on him.

Peeta was really enjoying Katniss' control over him, but as much as she said she'd do all the work, he wasn't about to let that happen. His hands were on her thighs, making their way slowly to grip her hips. They both hiss when he begins to take more initiative by thrusting his hips upwards in time to match her movements. His right hand grips her tightly as their speed increases.

Katniss pushes herself closer into him as her orgasm was just in reach. Peeta's free hand traces a path up her stomach to her breasts. He only briefly lavishes them as both of them were too close to their end. His hand ascends, finally stopping once he cups her cheek softly. He gently turns Katniss face to look at him and her eyes open to look deep into his eyes.

"I want to see you come for me," Peeta whispers against her lips. His arms wrap around her body, pulling her even closer. They're faces are inches apart, breathing heavily, but their eyes never leave each other. It only causes both their orgasms to rip through them with such an unexpected intensity. Both of them are so exhausted by the end that Katniss just rests her forehead against his, ready to fall asleep on top of Peeta, who was still backed up against the headboard.

"Katniss?" Peeta whispers.

"She's sleeping…" He laughs as he gently lays her down on the bed and takes his place next to her. Peeta turns to watch her with a smile on his face. He sighs before placing a kiss on her head and turning towards the ceiling. A minute later, Katniss pulls herself up so she's cuddled into his chest making Peeta chuckle.

"I thought you were sleeping…" Katniss turns her head up towards him and kisses him on the lips.

"I love you, Peeta."

"I love you, too." He tells her as he pushes her hair behind her ear. "I wish I could freeze this moment."

"We're all hot, sticky, and tired…" Katniss scoffs incredulously, "Why would you want to?"

"Why wouldn't I?!" His hand drops to her stomach. "I mean, this could be the moment my baby is made."

Katniss eyes open to stare at nothing in particular and she clears her throat. "How would you feel if that was true?"

"Honestly?" Peeta feels Katniss nod her head on his chest. "I would be terrified…" She feels him shudder under her. She quickly looks up at him and brings her hand up to his cheek.

"Hey, it's not going to happen." Peeta meets her eyes; he's not convinced. "And if it does, we'd be okay because we have each other." He smiles at her making her smile back.

"You are so cheesy!" Peeta laughs. Katniss pushes off his chest, making him cringe, and turns away from him. She would be scared too and he thought it was funny. Moments later, Peeta's arms are around her waist. "I'm an insensitive jerk."

"You are."

"But you still love me?" Peeta nudges his face into her neck.

"Yea, yea, yea."

* * *

**Happy? Let me know. There's only a handful of chapters left and it's going to get very...interesting. **


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys are awesome, with the reviews and the support. Thanks again. It really helps. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just working with the idea. **

* * *

The next morning, Katniss awoke in bed alone. Panic surged through her body as she padded the spot in the bed where Peeta should be. When she realized he really wasn't in bed, she started to think that maybe it was all just a beautiful dream; the reality being that was Peeta was gone. She refused to believe it as she threw the sheets off her body and ran out of the room.

There was Paul, seated at the dining room table and most importantly, Peeta. He turned to see her rush out in only his long t-shirt. Her body collided with his as he turned. Katniss threw her arms around his neck, which caused for her shirt to ride up, revealing her underwear. Peeta's hands were instantly on her ass, trying to keep it covered with his hands. He scowled at Paul who was staring at them.

"Turn around, old man!" Peeta yells.

Paul just shrugged and went back to reading his paper. "She's much too young for me, kid."

Peeta squeezed Katniss tightly into him. She gripped onto him for dear life.

"Hey, you alright?" Peeta asked with concern.

"I thought something had happened to you. I freaked out." Katniss whispered against his chest.

"I got hungry." He chuckles. He kisses her forehead, then leads her to the table. "Sit." He pushes a plate of food in front of her and hands her a fork. "Eat." He kisses the top of her head and turns to leave. Katniss jumps up, pulling Peeta down to her in a passionate kiss. She moans against him. Peeta pulls away with a chuckle. He kisses her back down to her seat. "Eat. He tells me you haven't been eating." Peeta kisses her hand and goes back to the kitchen.

"I wasn't going to do all that to make her eat, I'll tell you that!" Paul says with a smirk. Katniss smiles shyly at him from across the table.

"I'd kill you if you did!" Peeta yells from the kitchen. He walks out moments later with a plate of his own. He sits next to Katniss and watches as she basically devours the food on her plate. "She really wasn't eating!"

"I told you! Stubborn to all hell, that one." Paul says.

"Don't I know it." Peeta whispers. He stands and kisses her head lovingly. "Juice?" Katniss only nods. He comes back with a pitcher of orange juice. He pours her a cup and watches as she chugs it down in record time. "Slow down!"

"I'm hungry!" Katniss tells him.

"It's all going to come back up if you don't slow it down."

Katniss slows down. "Fine. I'll _compromise_." Katniss mocks. Peeta only shakes his head at her. She smiles at him.

"So what's the plan today, Peeta."

"We leave in a few hours. The plane Haymitch is sending should be here early tonight. We get on it. Katniss testifies and this nightmare is all over."

Katniss drops her fork. The clanging noise makes everyone look at her. "They set the trial date?"

Peeta grabs her hand reassuringly. "Yes. The day we got separated, they set the date and Haymitch was set to take you out later that day. That's why they took such dramatic measures. It was a last resort."

"How do we know this will all be over, Peeta? How do we know that once I testify I won't still be in danger?"

"It will be over. Snow's biggest mistake was riding everything on his own shoulders. We take him down and his whole operation topples over. Not to mention, everyone's scared of him. He leads with fear which is effective until you're eliminated from the equation. Once he's gone, we'll have people running to us by the masses with testimonies. This will be all over."

"I don't want this to _all _to be over." Katniss tells him shyly. He meets her eyes and smiles at her.

"I'll still be here, beautiful. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too Peeta." He grabs her hand and pulls it up to his lips.

* * *

A few hours later, they are saying goodbye to Paul. He wishes them the best as they hit the road for the airstrip where their plane will be waiting.

Katniss eyes Peeta curiously as he drives them to their destination.

"What?" Peeta asks, feeling her eyes on him.

"I was just wondering how you're feeling."

"I'm fine, Katniss. That cream you put on me yesterday really did the trick. Lucky for me, they were just bruises and nothing else."

"Oh." Katniss tucks her hands into her lap and drops her head.

"What is it, Katniss?"

"It's my fault, Peeta. It's my fault you're hurt, that you almost died."

"Hey! Don't say that! It is not your fault any of this happened. I need to protect you. I would take a million beatings if it meant protecting you. I'm not afraid to die if it means making sure you are safe."

Katniss reaches for his hand which is resting on the center console. "I don't want you to die for me, Peeta. I need you. I can't do this without you."

"You won't. I need you just as much as you need me. I promise you, Katniss. I won't let anything happen to either of us." Katniss holds onto his hand with both her hands. She stares at his profile with a smile. She can't help but reach for his cheek. She caresses it gently making Peeta smile. Katniss wondered what Peeta would think if she told him how she wanted to actually be his wife. Or the thought she had about having his child. But that would be too much, for both of them. Neither of them had been looking for any of that. They would have to take it slow, one day at a time.

Not too long after, Peeta pulls past a metal fence. He drives a little further and a plane comes into view. Peeta pulls up to the side of the plane and steps out of the car. He runs over to the passenger door and lets Katniss out. They grab their bags and start up the stairs to the door of the plane.

"Agent Mellark!"

"Agent Hawthorne!" He meets them half way, taking their bags as they ascend.

Once on the plane, Agent Hawthorne let's the pilot know that they are ready to go. Katniss takes her seat while Peeta greets the other agents on board.

"Agent Mason." He shakes her hand.

"Why so formal, Peeta?" She smiles at him suggestively.

"Well, Gale was like 'Agent Mellark,' so I was like 'Okay, we're playing the agent game.'" Peeta says with a laugh. "How are you, Johanna?"

"I'm good." She strokes his chest. "You look like you've seen better days."

"I had a run in with a hit man, so…Yea…" Johanna grabs his arm and leads him to a seat.

"Relax. Okay?" Peeta smiles and nods at her. She laughs as she messes up his hair playfully. She walks away, leaving him alone. He turns happily over to Katniss who squints her eyes at him and frowns.

"What?"

"You two are _friendly._" Katniss tells him.

"She's like that with everybody!" He says with a laugh. "Katniss, you're not jealous are you?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Peeta." Peeta laughs , but Katniss isn't amused. She crosses her arms over her chest in frustration.

"Hello." A deep male voice from behind, surprises them both. Peeta is instantly on his feet, protective of Katniss from the stranger.

"I don't believe we know each other…" Peeta tries.

"Forgive me. Agent Thresh. I've just been assigned to this case." They exchange handshakes. Peeta eyes Thresh suspiciously. Something was wrong, his gut told him so. "Is something the matter, Agent Mellark?"

"Do we know each other?" Peeta asks.

"I don't believe so…"

"Hmm," Peeta grips his hand tightly, then releases it.

"This must be Katniss." Agent Thresh goes over to Katniss.

"Hello." She says. Peeta doesn't like the way Agent Thresh looks at Katniss. His gut was screaming at him, but what could Peeta do. He took his seat between Agent Thresh and Katniss.

Peeta deepens his voice, "She's my responsibility. I'll take care of her." Agent Thresh nods at him and takes a seat further up from them.

"You're not jealous are you?" Katniss looks at Peeta with a smile. Peeta's face is serious as he stares daggers at Agent Thresh. "Hey?" Katniss grabs onto his arm, forcing Peeta to look at her. "What is it?"

He leans into her. "Nothing." He gives her a quick kiss.

But it was definitely not nothing. He'd seen Thresh before but couldn't place him. _He works at the FBI…we probably just crossed paths. _It was his rationale's thinking but the other side of Peeta, the side who was taught to question everything and not believe in coincidences, was telling him otherwise.

"So…" Agent Hawthorne takes a seat opposite Katniss. "I'm sorry for being kind of a jerk to you before…"

"What?" Katniss says with a slight chuckle. "When were you a jerk?"

"In the beginning." He gestures with his hands. Katniss only turns her head curiously at him. "I thought you were kind of intolerable and…I was wrong to do that…"

"Uh, well I kind of was. I mean, you didn't catch me during the best of situations. Besides you were just doing your job." She tells him. He nods.

"You know…if there was one thing…I thought you were cute." He rubs the back of his head shyly. "Or are!" He quickly rephrases. Katniss smiles at him before she turns to look back at Peeta, who is glaring at their interaction.

"Agent Hawthorne-" She tries.

"Please, call me Gale." Peeta snorts next to her. Katniss hears him mumble _Gale_ mockingly. Peeta snatches one of the magazines out of it's cubby next to him and begins to angrily read.

"Um, I guess you're kind of cute too…" She wasn't sure how to handle the situation, but awkward always worked.

"Are you serious?!" Peeta yells making both Katniss and Gale turn to him in attention. He looks up at his audience. "These two are back together?!" He turns the magazine so they can see. "Nobody else cares?! Fine!" He growls as he tries to divert the attention away from what he was actually upset about. They turn back to continue their conversation while Peeta huffs and broods in his seat. _She's doing it on purpose…_ He tries to calm himself.

He turns towards them with a death glare when he hears Katniss let out a giggle. _Gale's_ showing her some trick and he's…Peeta narrows his eyes, touching her? Peeta clenches his jaw and cocks his head in annoyance. He shuts the magazine and throws it down. He tries to leave when Katniss grabs his arm, forcing him back down.

She slips her hand into his and brings it up to her lips to kiss it. "Yea, this whole thing has been very unexpected. In more ways then one." Her eyes catch his. Peeta smiles back at her sweetly before he kisses her on the lips.

"Wow, Peeta. Didn't think you had it in you." Gales says. They sit in an awkward silence until Gale clears his throat. "Well…let me go check on Johanna." They watch him head towards the front.

"Did you have fun with that?" Katniss turns to look at Peeta. "The whole messing with my head thing…" He continues.

"I'm sure…" Katniss pauses. "_He's like that with everybody._" She gives him a cheeky smile before she lifts his arm and throws it over her shoulders.

"Alright. I get it." Peeta tells her. He looks forward and catches the eye of Thresh. Peeta narrows his eyes at him. Thresh is looking between him and Katniss; particularly at their hands clasped together. "What are you looking at?!" Peeta snaps. Thresh forces a smile before he turns back. Agent Thresh did not sit well with him.

* * *

**Few more chapters to go...  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay...here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just working with the idea.**

* * *

"You see it too, huh?" Johanna tells Peeta.

"Yes!" He grits his teeth.

"Something's not quite right with him," She says.

"Exactly!" Peeta exclaims. "Now to tell Gale." Peeta looks back from the open cockpit. He sees Gale and Katniss laughing away at something. Peeta smiles knowing that at least Katniss is enjoying other moments than just the ones with him. Then, his eyes fall to Thresh. Peeta's features harden as he turns back to Johanna.

"He doesn't see it. He thinks I'm crazy for even thinking that Thresh is dirty." She laughs. "He thinks I'm being racist."

Peeta snickers, "That's a stretch?!" Johanna hits him.

"I am not racist! That was just a misunderstanding."

"Understatement." Peeta mumbles. Johanna hits him again. "What happened to Cato?"

"He got _hurt_." Peeta watches Johanna do air quotes around the word hurt.

"What does that mean?"

"He was rock climbing at headquarters and he _fell_."

"Accident," Peeta says.

"That's what they want you to think. I had just used that harness to climb, Peeta. I left for maybe five minutes to get Cato. Then, he climbed and the rope snapped."

"He's probably twice if not three times your weight, Johanna."

"The rope was cut. Like someone wanted to knock Cato out of this assignment."

"Someone like Thresh..."

"It could just all be one giant coincidence, but it doesn't sit right with me."

Peeta straightens up. "Right. What do you know about him?"

"Not much. He's been with the bureau a few years, but he must not make a lot of noise because I've never heard of him."

"So Haymitch thinks he can just add whoever to this assignment?! Who does he think he is?!"

"The boss." Johanna says with a chuckle. "But seriously, my gut's with you on this one." Peeta turns to head back, but Johanna grabs his arm. "Watch her. And him." She tells him before releasing him. Peeta nods as he makes his way back.

"Gale, Johanna wants you back in there with her."

Gale sighs. "Who does that woman think she is?" He stands. "It was nice talking to you again, Katniss." Katniss only nods her head at him as he leaves. Peeta takes his seat. Katniss leans into him as Peeta puts his arm around her.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"What are you keeping from me?" He smiles at her.

"Why do you think I'm keeping something from you?"

"You're tense and secretive. I know, Peeta."

He sighs. "It's a stressful situation. We'll be home soon." He kisses her on the head and pulls her up with him. "Come on. Let me get you to bed. You should rest for a little bit."

"But, Peeta-" He cuts her off by kissing her.

"Don't say anything." He whispers. "Just come on." He takes her hand and brings her to the back where there's a private room. Peeta catches Thresh's gaze when he closes the door to the private room. He didn't particularly like that look, but the closed door, for now, would keep Katniss safe.

"Peeta, what is it?" She watches as he pulls the covers back and pats down the bed. Katniss lays down where he gestures and Peeta puts the covers over her. He kneels next to her and gently caresses her face.

"Don't trust anyone." Peeta whispers. Katniss squints at him. "There's something going on here."

"You're telling me not to feel safe with your own people?"

"It bothers me that I suddenly can't tell apart my allies from my enemies." He kisses her head. "I can't give you a gun, but take this." He pulls a butterfly knife from his boot and hands it to her.

"Peeta, I don't understand."

"Katniss, just trust me." She only nods her head at him. "Okay." He stands to leave but Katniss grabs his hand.

"You can't stay?" Peeta looks to the door. Then, back to Katniss.

"The bed's really supposed to be for you and not for us."

"Stay?" Katniss asks.

He smiles at her. "Move over." She does and she instantly cuddles into him.

"Thank you." Katniss tells him. Peeta kisses the top of her head.

"If I get fired-" Peeta starts.

"I'll take care of you." Katniss lets him know. She looks up at him lovingly. Peeta bends a little to give her a sweet kiss.

* * *

Peeta didn't sleep but he did watch Katniss fall asleep. He wrapped one arm around her, his other hand gripped his gun. He stared at the door the entire time, convinced that something or someone was going to burst through the door and try to harm her.

It didn't take long to feel the plane making its landing. A knock on the door causes Peeta to grip his gun just a little tighter.

"Hey." Gale peeks through the crack of the open door.

"Gale." Peeta says.

"We're out of here in five minutes." Gale pulls a garment bag through and hangs it on the door knob. "For you. You know how Haymitch is."

"Thank you." Gale closes the door. Peeta gently jostles Katniss awake. "Katniss." She moans and just holds onto Peeta tighter. "Katniss?"

"Five more minutes." She moans.

"Five more minutes, we'll be the only ones on the plane." Katniss lifts her head.

"We're here?"

"Yes." Katniss releases him and stretches out on the bed. Peeta stands and goes to the garment bag Gale had left for him. He opens it and examines the suit.

"Damn! More ties." Peeta mumbles. He quickly strips his clothes and starts dressing.

"Nice view." Katniss says with a smile. He turns to look at her as he slips his pants on. He throws his shirt on then tries to tie his tie. Katniss is by his side when she notices his struggle. "Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"How is it you're qualified to protect me, but you can't tie this to save your life?"

Peeta laughs. "I can tie it! It just takes me an hour or so." Katniss finishes tying it for him. Peeta throws his gun holster on then throws on his blazer. "How do I look?"

"Handsome. Like always." Katniss tells him with a kiss. Peeta watches as Katniss straightens herself up. Peeta takes her hand when she's done and leads her out of the room.

Outside, all the agents are ready to get off the plane. Several other agents are waiting outside once the plane door opens. Agent Cato approaches Peeta when they are on the ground.

"Agent Mellark, you are to come with me." He barks out.

"And why is that?" Peeta asks, tightening his grip on Katniss' hand.

"Haymitch wants you debriefed immediately."

"Yea?" Agent Cato begins to pull Katniss away. Peeta grabs her by the waist and keeps her by his side. "And where are you taking her?"

"The other agents will take her to the safe house."

"Well, you can tell Haymitch to meet me there because I'm not leaving her side."

Agent Cato is instantly in Peeta's face, "Don't make this difficult, Mellark."

Peeta doesn't back down. "Oh yea? What are you going to do?"

"Enough!" Johanna pushes them both apart. "Gale, go with Thresh. I'll go with Peeta. Cato, meet us at the safe house."

Everyone is still staring each other down as they head over to their respected vehicles. Johanna climbs into the passenger seat as Katniss and Peeta climb into the back. Johanna tells the driver to go and they're on their way.

"You know Cato was only doing his job." Johanna tells Peeta.

"I know." Peeta says dejectedly. He turns to Katniss who has a concerned look on her face.

"It's best you keep your emotions in check or Haymitch will rip you right out of this assignment." Johanna tells him.

"Geez, when did you start following all the rules?" She turns back to look at the two of them.

"You guys love each other, right?" Peeta and Katniss look at each other shyly. "It's not like you guys hid it very well anyway." Johanna says with a big smile.

"Yes, we do." Katniss says while grabbing Peeta's hand.

"Sleeping with the witness." Johanna wags her finger at Peeta. "It's not unheard of but it's definitely a stretch. Particularly, for you Peeta." Johanna starts laughing. "Wait until Haymitch finds out!"

Peeta brings his hand up to his face and groans. Katniss laughs at Peeta's predicament.

* * *

The agents setup base at the safe house where Katniss will be held until Snow's trial. Peeta leads Katniss to the bedroom.

"Peeta, we have to talk." Cato yells to him from the other room. Peeta sighs and turns to Katniss.

"I'll be right back." He kisses Katniss then goes to the rest of the group.

"Alright, so we'll watch her on an alternating schedule. I'll take first watch with Thresh." Gale let's everyone know. "Cato and Johanna, you guys are due back at headquarters with Peeta."

"I already told you, I'm not leaving her side!" Peeta says. He turns to Thresh and stares at him in particular. Thresh challenges his stare.

"Peeta, come on! You have valuable information to this assignment. Will you just come on! It's only an hour. Two tops." Cato tries.

'No!" Peeta yells. "I'm not leaving her. Especially not with him!" Peeta gestures his head towards Thresh.

"What is the deal?" Gale stands in frustration.

"He doesn't trust me." Thresh says calmly. "I get it. I'm new."

"Mellark," Gale pulls Peeta to the side. "You don't trust him. I get it. But you trust me, don't you?" Peeta nods. "I won't let anything happen to her." Peeta nods again.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" Gale steps out of the way and let's Peeta through. He goes into the bedroom and sees Katniss playing with the remote to the TV.

"How do I turn this thing on?" Katniss asks. Peeta comes over and turns the TV on. He pulls her into a hug and sighs. "What is it, Peeta?"

"I have to be debriefed at headquarters. I'll be back in a couple of hours." She looks up at him with a smile.

"I'll be fine Peeta." She pulls him down for a kiss.

"Yea?" She shakes her head and kisses him again. "You have my knife right?"

"Yes, Peeta!" Katniss gives him a particularly deep kiss. Peeta moans against her. "We haven't had sex in awhile…" Peeta looks at her awkwardly and counts his fingers.

"Two days is a long time?" Peeta says with a smirk.

"Well…you had me on a daily regimen…" She smiles back at him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Peeta groans against her. He drops his lips to her neck.

"So you'll come back."

"You don't have to tempt me with sex. I'll always come back to you." Katniss grazes the front of his pants with her hand making Peeta moan. He pulls away and slams into the door. "I'll be back… real soon!" He goes to open the door, but stops and goes back to Katniss and gives her one last lingering kiss.

"Peeta, I love you."

"I love you, too." He finally pulls away and exits the room. He walks over to Cato and Johanna who are waiting for him.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

**There are only a couple more chapters so it's getting to that point where it's going to hit the fan...  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**One last chapter after this and possibly an epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just working with the idea.**

* * *

"What happened?"

"Elliot Marvel. The man I sent out the alert on. He was a hit man and he tried to kill me!"

"Believe me, Peeta. Had we found something on him we would have told you." Haymitch sits in front of Peeta. "How'd you get her out?"

"Uncle Paul."

"My brother?" Peeta only nods his head at him. "You and involving civilians."

"It worked. By the way he says you owe him fifty bucks."

"That son of a bitch! I didn't lose that bet!"

"Are we done?" Peeta says while he stands.

"No. Sit!" Peeta does as he's told with a sigh. "You're not getting along with Thresh."

Peeta stands again and goes to the window. He runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "Something's not right about him, Haymitch."

"Yea? What?"

"Why the hell did you assign him to this case?!" Peeta angrily turns to Haymitch.

"Take a walk with me." Haymitch goes to the door and holds it open for him.

"Answer me Haymitch!"

"Walk with me, Peeta." Peeta walks out with him.

"Where are we going?" Peeta watches as Haymitch holds the door open to the stairwell.

"Roof."

"Why?"

"Stop questioning me, boy!" They climb to the top and look down at the street.

"Are you going to answer me now? You can't tell me that he doesn't irk you?" Peeta asks Haymitch.

"I didn't assign him."

"I don't understand."

"You remember when I sent you off with a sealed envelope to your location?" Peeta nods. "There was a reason. I suspected a mole."

"Tell me it's Thresh, Haymitch and I'll kill you for having me here right now!" Peeta yells.

"Alma Coin."

"Your subordinate?"

"She rose to power while you were away. Falsified documents on me that incriminated me as the mole. Obviously, that fell through and we found out that she was the mole."

"She was working for Snow, then." Haymitch nods.

"She assigned Thresh to our team." Peeta looks at him in anger.

"What the hell?! Why am I here? Katniss is with him! I have to go back there now!" Haymitch grabs his arm, but Peeta rips his arm away.

"We don't have any evidence he's involved. He's clean, Peeta. That's why he's still assigned."

"Bull shit! My gut isn't wrong here! It wasn't with Marvel and it isn't with this!" Peeta races back to the roof door and starts running down the stairs. Haymitch is right behind him the entire time. He finally makes it to first floor, but the exit guard has the door locked. Peeta searches for his ID in his pocket.

"What are you going to do, kid? Barge in there and accuse him? He's been through it already! If he's involved, he's done a great job at keeping it hidden!"

"Call Gale!" Peeta yells. "Send Johanna and Cato! Where the fuck is my badge?!" Peeta can't find his badge. He turns towards the one-way glass where the guard is behind. He bangs on it and points to Haymitch. "He's the fucking director! Open the damn door!" Peeta kicks the wall in frustration.

"Gale's not picking up." Haymitch states. Peeta looks at Haymitch's reflection when a flash goes off in his mind. He quirks his head curiously at the reflections in the mirror. He runs his hand down his own reflection and squints.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A barbell comes crashing against his temple and Peeta crashes to the floor in a heap. _

"_When did you have me figured out? Huh?" Peeta crawls away, attempting to regain his vision which was fuzzed up from the blow to his head. _

"_Not when you saw me at the party." Peeta lays on his back and watches as Marvel approaches him with another barbell. He's suddenly pulled up by his collar to a standing position. The world is still spinning so it's hard for him to focus. _

"_And they said you were the best." The barbell crashes into his ribs, causing Peeta to bend over in pain. Marvel's knee comes up and connects with Peeta's jaw. Peeta's on his front again, trying to crawl away. _

"_You know what they're going to do to her?" Marvel laughs. "I hope you didn't grow attached." _

_Marvel's tone and words infuriate Peeta. Peeta turns and lays on his back. He stares at Marvel with a smirk. "Funny thing was, she pointed you out. If wasn't for her, I wouldn't have even known you existed." _

"_Is that so? I'll make sure to let her know how her discovery went." Marvel pulls out his gun and aims it at Peeta. _

_Peeta laughs, "You're garbage! What kind of hit man gets found out by a civilian?" Peeta holds his stomach painfully in his laughter. Marvel is by his side, gun at Peeta's head. _

"_Not so bad if I'm the one who kills Marvelous Mellark." Peeta can't help but remember that the nickname was given to him in the bureau. How the hell did Marvel know that?_

_The hammer clicks signifying an imminent bullet. That snaps Peeta out of it as he pushes the gun out of his face just as the bullet flies past his head. He throws Marvel over his body, his gun flies somewhere in the room. As soon as Marvel is on his feet, Peeta tackles him to the ground. He finds the barbell from earlier and begins to relentlessly pummel him with it. _

_By the time Peeta realizes it, there's blood all over the place. Blood under Marvel's deformed head, on the barbell, his hand, and splattered all over Peeta's face. He stands, finally releasing the weight. He walks over to Marvel's gun and picks it up. As he stands back up, he catches a glimpse of a tall, male figure in the mirror by the back exit. By the time Peeta turns back around, the back door swings closed. Peeta tries catching him, but once he's outside, the man's gone. _

* * *

"It was Thresh." Peeta says to himself in realization, with one hand still on his reflection.

"What?" Haymitch says.

"You want proof! Thresh was there when Marvel was going to kill me! Why wouldn't he help me if he was on my side?!" Peeta yells in anger. Haymitch goes over to the two-way glass.

"Open the fucking door!"

* * *

Peeta, Haymitch, Johanna, and Cato make it to the safe house at the same time. They all run up the stairs, guns drawn, and kick the door open. Peeta goes in first. The rest of the group is close behind as they search the rooms. Peeta makes a right into the living room and finds Gale, who points his gun right at Peeta. He drops it once he realizes who it is.

"Peeta…" Gale chokes out. Peeta is instantly by his side.

"Living room!" Peeta yells out. Everyone comes rushing in. Haymitch gets on the phone and calls for help. Peeta tries putting pressure on Gale's stomach wound. "You're going to be fine."

"I know that!" Gale growls in pain.

Peeta chuckles. "Forever the hard ass."

"Don't you forget it, Mellark!" Gale hisses in pain.

"Ambulance is on the way. How you feeling?" Haymitch asks.

"Like I got shot! What the hell kind of question is that?!" Gale yells.

"She's gone." Johanna let's everyone know. Peeta drops his head.

"It was Thresh. He tried knocking me out. When that didn't work, he shot me!" The paramedics enter the room moments later. The try and wheel Gale out, but he refuses.

"Do it here!" He commands them. The paramedics go ahead with their treatment right in front of the group.

Peeta paces the floor. He had failed her. Katniss was in danger now for sure. At least before, when he had returned to the house, the getaway car was gone which hopefully meant that Katniss was alright. She had been fine, perfectly safe when he had found her a couple days later. Now, she was headed for who knows where. It couldn't get worse.

"Fuck!" Everyone turns to Haymitch. "The transfer truck with Snow it was just found with two dead cops inside."

And it was worse. Snow was on the run again and Katniss was missing. Peeta pinched the bridge of his nose. He went over to the desk and slammed his fists down. He raised his head to look at the computer. He only had one more hope. Peeta pulled the chair out and sat down in front of the computer. He pulled his phone out and connected it to the laptop. A map lit up the screen with a red blinking dot on it.

"She's moving!" Peeta yelled to the group. Haymitch looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"The ring you gave me for her. I put a tracker in it." He points to the screen. "She's there and she's moving. We can still save her!" Peeta stands and heads for the door. Haymitch stops him.

"You're not going alone!" He motions for the rest of the group. "You have your team and a plan."

"I'm killing that motherfucker!" Gale stands up, one hand on his wound, the other on his gun. "That punk shot me!" Gale says referring to Thresh. "I get him!"

"If Katniss is hurt, no promises." Peeta lets him know. Gale smirks at him.

"You're not going anywhere." Cato lets Gale know. He opens his mouth to protest but Cato stops him. "You can barely stand!"

"Flesh wound." Gale tells him.

"The hell it is! You're not going anywhere but the hospital. Cato, you good for active duty?" Haymitch asks. Cato nods. "The three of you start following this signal!"

"I don't want to sound like a pessimist, but what the hell are the three of us supposed to do against all of Snow's thugs?" Johanna asks.

Haymitch smirks. "Don't worry. I have a few people that owe me some favors. Reinforcements will be right behind you. Give them hell people!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay, but this is the last official chapter. I'm thinking of writing an epilogue. I'm working on it so it's more of a definitive thing than an _I'm thinking about it..._ ****  
**

**Really can't thank everyone enough for all the ongoing support. Hope you enjoy the conclusion. Thanks again.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just working with the idea. **

* * *

When Katniss' eyes open, she's staring at her lap. She instinctually tries to move her arms but they don't budge. She turns her head over her shoulder and even though her vision is somewhat fuzzy, she can make out that her hands are bound together behind her back. It's a futile attempt when she tries to pull her hands apart. So instead, she tires to stretch her legs, but again they're tied up as well.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake." Katniss turns her head up to the figure. Finally, her vision starts to cooperate when it focuses on Thresh standing by the door.

It had all went to hell after Johanna and Cato left with Peeta. Less than an hour later, she heard gunshots from the living room. Before she even had time to react, the door to the bedroom swung open. Katniss had tried her best to keep him off but Thresh wasn't a small man. Her struggle was instantly halted after she felt a needle prick the skin of her neck. She remembered only blackness after that.

"What the hell are you after?" Katniss yells.

"It's not me who wants anything to do with you." He gives her a smirk that makes her uncomfortable. "But we'll get to that shortly." Thresh approaches her and kneels in front of her. He eyes her curiously while Katniss gives him a death glare. He reaches for her chin and Katniss instantly flinches. He laughs. "I can see why Peeta likes you."

At the mention of Peeta's name, Katniss begins to struggle violently in her chair. "Don't you talk about him! Don't even say his name!"

"Feisty. Now I can see why Snow likes you." Katniss stills. Her eyes go cold as they meet Thresh's. He smirks at her again before standing and walking back to the door. The door swings open just as he reaches it and in walks the man they were just talking about.

"Miss Everdeen. So nice to see you again." Snow closes the door behind him and makes his way over to her. "You've caused me some serious trouble. You know what?" He turns to look at Thresh who still wears his smirk. "I was actually worried about going to jail." He laughs as he walks over to Thresh and shows him his hand. Thresh pulls a gun out from behind his back and hands it to him. "That's not going to happen again."

He points the gun at Katniss. Even with the inevitability of death literally staring her in the face, Katniss refuses to back down. Not in the office and not here. She wasn't going to beg for anything.

"We could have been great together. Our relationship would have been based on trust and honesty. And do you know why?" He looks to Katniss. "Because we would have agreed to not lie to each other." The hammer clicks and then a huge bang is heard. Thresh's and Snow's demeanors change instantly. Snow heads for the door with the gun and looks back to Thresh. "Wait here!" Snow tells him before he leaves.

Katniss watches as Thresh starts to frantically yell into his walkie-talkie in attempt to try and figure out what the hell is happening. Katniss knows she only has a limited amount of time to try and figure out how she's going to get out of this mess. She struggles again, but it's in vain. The ropes are tied too tightly as they burn her wrists in her attempt. She stares at her tied legs when she suddenly remembers the knife Peeta gave her, which she had tucked into her boot just like Peeta had.

She scoots down in her seat trying to get as close to the ground as possible. Her legs swing back as she reaches for the knife while keeping her eyes on Thresh. She almost drops the knife when the door swings open again. Katniss desperately cuts at the ropes on her hands just as Snow walks in breathlessly.

"Take care of her." He tells Thresh. The door closes again leaving Thresh and Katniss alone again. Katniss notices that Snow never handed Thresh back his gun. He clenches his fists as he approaches her.

"I guess I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way." He tells her as his hands go for her throat. Before he can reach her, Katniss pulls the knife from behind her and stabs him in the neck. Thresh's hands are at his wound trying to stop the bleeding, but his biggest mistake is pulling out the knife as the blood comes out even faster. His neck holding is of no use as Thresh falls to the ground, his body pooled in his blood.

Katniss reaches for the knife hesitantly as it's covered in blood. She cuts the ropes around her legs and heads for the door. She cautiously opens it and peaks her head through to see if anyone is around. When she sees no one, she gently closes the door and starts walking down the hall. As she reaches the end, she has to hide suddenly when several men run past her in panic. When she steps out, a hand covers her mouth and an arm wraps around her waist.

Suddenly, Katniss has had enough. She puts all her weight into pushing and pulling against the man. Katniss flips him over her shoulder. Just as she's about to run the other way, weak voice makes her stop.

"Wait." Katniss turns back and finds Peeta laying on the floor.

"Oh my god, Peeta!" She kneels down next to him as he sits up. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts more with the Kevlar." He groans as he massages the bottom of his back. Katniss helps pull him up. "Knocked the air out of my lungs. Taught you too well." Katniss wraps her arms around him and gives him a deep kiss.

"What are you doing here?!"

"What do you think?! Come on!" He grabs her hand and keeps them moving. They make a few turns before Peeta stops them. He peaks over and notices a guard keeping post at the exit. He whistles to get his attention.

"What are you doing?!" Katniss whispers harshly. Peeta only puts his finger to his mouth in a "be quiet" gesture. Peeta grabs the guard just as he's about to turn the corner. Katniss watches as Peeta chokes him out and the guard falls to the ground. Peeta takes the hand gun from the guard and hands it to Katniss. He pulls his own gun out and leads them out of the building. Explosions and gun fire greets them as they open the door.

"What the hell is going on Peeta?" Katniss asks.

"Rescue mission. Let's just say Haymitch's friends got a little carried away." They keep walking through. Luckily, all the chaos is isolated in another section which allows for an easy escape to a wooded area just behind the compound. Peeta pulls her through the woods, then stops suddenly.

"What?" Katniss asks.

"Just straight in that direction is Johanna. She's waiting for you just out that way. Go!" He pushes her in the direction.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Katniss asks him.

"Katniss, I have to go back."

"Why?"

"You know why. This has to end. I have to end this." He tells her.

"Peeta-"

"Katniss, Snow's never going to stop. He's never going to stop coming after you and I can't have that!" He grabs her hands. "I love you. When I said I would never let anything happen to you, I meant it. Now, please Katniss…" He tries pushing her in the direction again.

"Peeta! No!" She struggles against him.

"Katniss, understand-" Peeta can't finish as Katniss jumps into his arms and collides her lips with his. When she pulls back, tears stream her face.

"Peeta, I love you." She kisses him again. "I can't lose you!"

"You won't." He pulls her into a hug. He closes his eyes as tightly as possible trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall for him too. "Katniss-" She kisses him again before she turns and heads in the direction he wants.

She walks for a couple minutes before the pain makes her stop in her tracks. She had already gone through the feeling of losing him; she couldn't bear it if it was real. She wipes the tears away and clutches the gun in her hand tightly. The faster she got there, the faster it would be over and she could see Peeta again.

Just as she was about to break out in a run, a gun shot goes off behind her. Katniss turns to look in the direction she had came from. Another gun shot rings out. They're too close for her not to worry.

Instead of running towards Johanna, Katniss sprints in Peeta's direction. She freezes when she sees Snow with his arms wrapped around Peeta's neck.

"Katniss, we have to stop meeting like this." Snow chuckles.

"Katniss," Peeta groans as he struggles against Snow.

"Got your boyfriend." Snow tells her as he kicks Peeta in calf. He groans in pain. Katniss looks down and notices that he's been shot there. She raises her gun at Snow. "Now, now…" Snow pulls Peeta up some to shield himself. "We wouldn't want anything drastic to happen."

"Shoot him." Peeta groans out. Snow chuckles as he kicks Peeta again. He shouts in the pain and Snow has to readjust Peeta against him again.

"You're not going to do anything, are you Katniss?" He kicks Peeta once more and Katniss' aim steadies. Peeta groans as he tries to lowering Snow's arms from around his neck. His pleading eyes meet Katniss.' He's asking her for something that she's not sure of. Peeta tugs at Snow's arms again, hinting at something Katniss was not sure she could do. He makes it a point to rub his chest, pointing out the bulletproof vest. Her eyes plead with him. _There has to be another way._

Snow doesn't particularly like their exchange so he kicks Peeta's wounded leg once more but it doesn't end there. Snow reaches for something in his pocket. Neither one of them knows what it is but they don't get a chance to find out before Katniss takes her shot.

Snow yells in pain as the bullet pierces through his arm and Peeta fall to the ground. Snow can't believe what just happened and Katniss has no time to care when Peeta was lying motionlessly on the ground. Katniss takes one final shot and snow falls to the ground.

Katniss runs over to where Peeta lay on the floor. She frantically runs her hands over the bullet hole in his vest. She finally finds the straps to the vest and rips them open. Katniss throws the vest out of the way and rips his shirt open. There was no blood or hole but there's already a bruise on the left side of his chest. She wants to start crying as she looks at what she's done. Her hands find their way to cup his face.

"Peeta…I'm so sorry. Please, wake up." Katniss places a hand over his heart. She feels it's still beating but he's unresponsive. She kisses his cheek and Peeta groans. "Are you okay?" Katniss asks him.

"Ow." Peeta rubs his chest then looks at Snow's dead body.

"Great shot! Right between the eyes." Katniss embraces him in a tight hug. Her hands caress the back of his head. She places a kiss on the side of his head.

"You said I wouldn't lose you…" She whispers to him.

"I would have had him!" Peeta tells her. "You distracted me by NOT listening and coming back!"

"Bullshit! He would have killed you!" She presses his leg and Peeta flinches in pain. "I'm sorry. For that and for shooting you." Katniss hugs him and kisses the top of his head.

"You saved my life." Peeta whispers to her as she cradles his head.

"I owed you." He kisses her quickly before trying to stand up. Katniss helps him stand as the bullet in his leg makes it difficult to do it on his own. They continue to slowly make their way towards Johanna.

"You're sure I can't get you a job working with us?" Peeta ask her with a smile.

"No."

"Because you have some serious moves, baby."

"Your moves."

"Badass!" He tells her with a laugh. She looks up at him with a serious face. "What?"

"I don't even want YOU to do it." Katniss tells him honestly. Peeta sighs heavily. "I mean, look at you, Peeta!" She almost yells as she points at his injuries.

"You're worrying about me?"

"Always." Katniss says. "Is it always going to be like this?" Peeta pulls her in tightly.

"I promise that it won't."

When they make it to Johanna, she's about to say something when she takes a look at Peeta.

"What the hell happened?!" She almost shouts as she helps take some of Peeta's weight off Katniss. Johanna looks over his injuries then presses on the bruise on his chest. "Again?"

"Shh!" Peeta tries.

"Again?!" Katniss angrily looks at Peeta. "This isn't the first time you've been shot?!"

"Katniss," He coughs as he limps his way over the backseat of the car. "Yes." Katniss looks over at Johanna who shakes her head at her.

"It's not? What's the average, then?" She looks to Peeta for some clarification.

"To his defense," Johanna perks up. "The last time was a 'wrong place, wrong time' kind of thing…" Katniss takes her seat next to him and slams the door closed.

"Katniss…" Peeta reaches for her hand, which she reluctantly allows him to hold. "It's part of my job."

"I don't know if I can sign up for this…" She turns her gaze from the window to him.

"I told you, Katniss. It won't always be this." Katniss doesn't look convinced. "I promise. I'll quit. Right now, if you want." She sighs.

"I couldn't make you stop doing something that's so important to you."

"You're important to me." Peeta scoots closer to her. He wraps an arm around her and she leans against him. "I love you."

"I love you too Peeta." They share a sweet kiss.

"You guys are sickeningly disgusting." Johanna shakes her head as she drives them to the hospital. Peeta laughs against Katniss lips before capturing them in a passionate kiss.

"You know I'm always going to hold it over your head that you shot me…" Katniss pushes him away playfully.

"You told me to!"

"I said no such thing!" He kisses her again. "But I love how you listened to everything I taught you."

"You're welcome. Where do we stand now that this is really over, Peeta?"

"First, we're going on a date." She smiles shyly at him. "Then, you're _actually_ going to marry me."

"Just like that?" Katniss asks. "You're not going to ask?"

"You want me to ask?" She shrugs at his question. "Okay…will you marry me?"

"Yea but-"

"Then that's that!" Peeta kisses her cheek and she laughs. "I know the way I say it, makes it sound like this is all a quick thing but we'll do everything when we're ready."

"I'm ready." Katniss says and it makes him smile. "I want to be with you Peeta. I want to sleep with you forever."

"Oh god!" Johanna says as she turns up the radio.

"Yea, Katniss. TMI!" Peeta teases.

"You know what I mean!" Katniss laughs. "I can't _sleep_ without you anymore. I had nightmares that night at your uncle's."

"You thought I was dead."

"I always have nightmares." She confesses to him. "Until you started sharing my bed. They disappear when I'm with you."

"I didn't know that." Peeta pulls her in tighter. "I'll always be there."

"And I'll always love you." Katniss says with a kiss.

"Alright, Whitney…" Peeta jokes and she shoves him away. "I love you too."


	21. Epilogue

**Okay, so here is the epilogue. People wanted another chapter and I also said I was working on one. So, here it is. **

**Will there be a sequel, I honestly don't know. People are still waiting for a sequel to my other story and I'm letting them down; I just haven't figured out where I want it to go so, I'm working on the kinks. **

**One more big thank you for everyone's support. You really have no idea how much it inspires me to go ahead and add another chapter or write another story entirely. So, thank you.  
**

**One more thing, if someone could give me one more review because it's killing me that it's at 199...I hate that! So if one of you out there feels compelled to give me one review, I'd appreciate it. (An "It sucks!" works too. So, whatever. Just help me get out of this 199 mess. Thanks in advance :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just working with the idea. **

* * *

"Miss Katniss, Miss Katniss?" The little boy pulls on her pant leg forcing Katniss to look down at him with a smile. The boy shows her a book. "Can you read this one this time?"

"Sure." She tells him as she messes up his hair. The little boy runs back over to the rest of the children.

"I didn't know you could read." Peeta leans against the door frame and stares at Katniss. She eyes him with a smirk.

"Very funny." Katniss tells him as he makes his way over to her. He gives her a quick kiss before the rest of the children see him.

"Officer Peeta!" They all scream.

"Hey!" He bends over so he's at their level. Katniss eyes the interaction curiously. For a man that didn't want children, he was really good with them. She smiled at the thought. She always figured that she would be the one to have to break in order for them to have children, but she couldn't deny how much she felt that he deserved them and so did she.

It was the next step in their relationship anyway. They had officially got married two and half years ago. They dated for six months then, the want and need to be together won out. When Peeta asked her to marry him for real, there was no arguing or desire to wait. So they got married and have been happy since.

They ended up making New Jersey home. It wasn't a very difficult decision when it was truly the place where they fell in love. Of course, they didn't stay in the same house as their first stay. They got a similar house, though, only a couple miles from the original. It was just as beautiful, if not more than their first one, but it was theirs and not the FBI's. Not to mention that their new best friends, Finnick and Annie, lived there too.

Due to Katniss' concerns, Peeta took a desk job with the local PD. He was well overqualified, but he had to leave the FBI to give Katniss some piece of mind. Katniss had noticed that he wasn't really happy with the desk job, but Peeta assured her he would be alright. She had the notion that Peeta was planning something, but he would tell her when he was ready.

Katniss got a job teaching kindergarteners. The idea, initially, scared the crap out of her. She wasn't ready for kids of her own, let alone have to look out for those of strangers. Still, she accepted and it was one of the most interesting teaching jobs she ever had; there was never a dull day in the life of kindergartners. Peeta was currently on assignment as one of the officers in charge of security at the school which included kindergarten to third grade, so Katniss' class knew him well.

She approached Peeta who had his back to her and kissed him on the head. He turned up to look at her with a smile.

"Who wants officer Peeta to read the story today?" Katniss asks. The children go crazy, agreeing to have Peeta read. He stands and the kids head over to the reading circle. He gives Katniss a kiss before taking a seat in front of the children. Katniss goes over to her desk taking the opportunity to set up some basic lesson plans. Every now and then, Katniss caught Peeta's gaze as he read to the children. She laughed as he made funny faces and changed up his voice all for their amusement. She would have to talk to her husband about what was going through her head.

* * *

School had been over for a while now, but Katniss was still sitting at her desk. She knew Peeta got off soon and was waiting for him to do his rounds.

"Hey!" Peeta beams at her as he makes his way to her desk. She stands to meet him. "What are you still doing here? You know you're the only teacher still here." He tells her as she pulls him in for a deep kiss.

"We need to talk." Katniss tells him. Peeta quirks his eyebrows at her.

"You know, you're never supposed to start a sentence with those words when you're in a relationship." Peeta says as he leans against her desk. Katniss stands in front of him and caresses his chest.

"Peeta…" She starts.

"Oh god, Katniss! What did I do? You want to break up with me? Worse, you want a divorce! It's Gale, isn't it? I hate the way he looks at you! God! I knew this was too good to be true!" Peeta takes a breath before looking at Katniss, who has a small smile on her face.

"Are you done?" She looks at him. Peeta only nods. Katniss leans into him and whispers, "I want to have a baby." Peeta stills and slowly backs his head away.

"What?!"

"You heard me," Katniss coos.

"Katniss-"

"Peeta, you're so good with them. My kids love you! I could only imagine how _our _kids would feel about you."

"_Our_ _kids_?" Peeta repeats. Katniss nods.

"Yes! _Our kids. Our babies_. You deserve them. We do after everything we've been through."

"_Babies?!_ As in plural?!" Peeta says. He was freaking out and Katniss knew she had to do something fast. So, she kissed him passionately.

"I love you, Peeta. I only want to make you happy." She tries to kiss him again, but he pulls back.

"What if something happens to me, Katniss? You know how I feel about that." Katniss caresses his face.

"What ever happened to 'nothing is ever going to happen to me?'" Peeta chuckles.

"My job is safer now." Peeta states.

"Yes, it is." Katniss whispers as she kisses next to his ear.

"You really think we should have…_babies?_" Peeta asks.

"We should probably start with _baby_." They share a brief laugh before Peeta's face gets serious again. Katniss gives him another kiss. "I'll wait, Peeta. When you're ready-"

"Okay." Peeta interrupts.

"What?"

"Okay. Let's have a baby." He kisses her on the cheek and starts for the door. Katniss holds on to his hand keeping him back.

"Just like that?" Katniss asks incredulously.

"You're right! I'm great with kids! It's almost like I was born to have them! Not to mention, it would be great to not be the only Mellark left." Peeta looks at Katniss who grins at him. "Well, more than just you and me." He pulls her to him and kisses her.

"You're sure?" Peeta nods.

"Are you changing your mind now?"

"No! It's just you were just freaking out."

"Not freaking out! In deep thought. Besides, my only excuse is my job. Not because I don't want them because I do and most definitely with you. But I have a plan with the job thing." He kisses her temple. "I'll tell you when I know for sure. Now," He grabs Katniss' coat and her bag. "Let's go have sex!"

"Peeta!" Katniss tries as he pulls her tightly against him and walks them out of the building.

"No condoms! Woohoo!" Peeta shouts in the parking lot as they make their way to the car.

* * *

_Six Months Later…_

Katniss is blinded by the sunlight that Peeta graciously let in when he opened the curtains in their bedroom.

"Peeta!" Katniss throws the covers over her head.

"Wakey, wakey!" Peeta happily exclaims. "It's a beautiful day!"

"Peeta! I am pregnant with your child! You will close those curtains and let me sleep!" Katniss feels the bed dip as Peeta jumps into bed with her. He wraps himself around her and places his head on the bump on Katniss' stomach.

"Tell mommy to wake up! I know you're going to be a daddy's girl." He says making Katniss laugh.

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I just do! I mean you got pregnant that day we did it in the car. You made me park the car on the side of the road just because you were ovulating. And the center console was leverage, which according to that book, is good for making girls!" Peeta rambles. Katniss laughs uncontrollably.

"Peeta, please! You know how many times we had sex while we were trying to get pregnant?"

"A lot! Not that I'm complaining!" He kisses her stomach.

"Oh, I know you weren't." Peeta smiles at her causing Katniss to match his smile.

"Come on! Get up! I have a big surprise!" He places one more kiss on her stomach, then gives Katniss one on the lips before standing.

Katniss rubs her belly with a sigh. "Why is daddy so annoying?" She whispers to their baby.

* * *

When it came to Katniss' diet while she was pregnant, she was allowed to eat whatever she wanted. Peeta just wanted her to be happy and if that meant the baby wanted anything and everything, so be it. He didn't regulate food, but this was too much. She was in a pregnant women's heaven; a decent sized bakery, where the cases were filled with the best sweets and pastries. Katniss had no idea how she never knew this place was in their neighborhood otherwise, this is where Peeta would frequent his midnight runs for her.

"Peeta, what are we doing here?" Katniss asks as her eyes find cheese buns in the glass display and her mouth starts to water. Peeta steps behind the counter and takes some out to give her. "Peeta, you can't just go back there like that!" She tells Peeta while she grabs his arm and drags him over to stand next to her. "What's wrong with you?!" She whisper yells at him. He chuckles.

"It's part of my surprise." He tells her. "I quit my job!" Katniss freezes.

"What?! Peeta! We are having a baby and you quit your job?!"

"Relax. I have money saved and I still have the insurance money from when my family passed."

"Peeta," Katniss wraps an arm around him and places a sweet kiss on his cheek. She knew his family would always be a sore topic. In the brief moment he had mentioned it, she could tell it still bothered him and Katniss didn't like seeing him sad. "I'm sorry."

"No! Katniss, I love you. You are my family and that's why I did this." Peeta opens his arms and gestures around the room.

"I don't get it." Katniss tells him.

"This! The bakery! It's mine. Or ours!" Peeta wraps his arms around her from behind. "Remember how I told you I just couldn't bake anymore after I lost my father?" Katniss nods. "Well, you brought that back for me. While we were fake married and now. You've brought back that passion I once felt a long time ago and I love you for that and many other reasons."

"Peeta, you've done so much for me too." She rubs his arms soothingly.

"I know," he gives her a kiss. "I did this for us." Peeta rubs her belly. "For all of us. I figure this is a safer job then getting shot at and I really enjoy it. It makes me happy!" Katniss places a kiss on his cheek.

"So, this is your bakery?"

"Our bakery, yes." Katniss turns her head at him.

"You sure you want to say that to a pregnant woman?" Katniss tells him with a smile making Peeta laugh.

"Anything for my baby." Katniss gives him a kiss on the lips.

"Aww." Katniss says.

"Not you!" Peeta puts his hand on her stomach. "Isn't that right, _baby_?" Katniss slaps him away. "Okay, you too, sweetheart."

"Better be." Katniss tells him before stuffing a cheese bun in her mouth.

"Moderation." Peeta tells her. Katniss stuffs another in her mouth.

"Cheese bun Nazi!" Katniss mumbles.


End file.
